POR MI ENEMIGO
by Kibi11Tin
Summary: Kick y Kendall ya no son unos niños, muchos cambios se dan en sus vidas al crecer, pero hay cosas que siguen como siempre, como el odio entre ellos , pero esta vez despertará algo más fuerte y diferente en su relación , lo cual traerá confusiones, nuevos pensamientos y asuntos inesperados.
1. Capitulo 1: Comienza el día

Hola (: Este es mi segundo fanfic, pero el primero que subo aquí, sobre Kick y Kendall (: Cualquier cosa me dicen, eso es todo...ahora los dejo con el primer capitulo...

**Capitulo 1 : " Comienza el día"**

Era una mañana soleada en Mellowbrook. Marcaban las seis y media de la mañana , una joven de 16 años se levantaba de la cama, su cabello estaba revuelto y se le notaba el cansancio en sus ojos. Se había quedado estudiando hasta muy tarde para uno de los exámenes finales.

Como verán, ella ya estaba en ultimo año de la secundaria y faltaba una semana para que terminara todo.

Luego la graduación , se realiza una fiesta donde algunos se ven por ultima vez, otros solo van a divertirse, y otros disfrutaban el ultimo baile con la persona especial, era obligatorio ir en parejas y se escogia a un rey y a una reina y todo eso.

Todos esos pensamientos frustraban a Kendall mientras se cepillaba su rubio cabello, tras tres años de "noviazgo" con Ronaldo, ella nunca pudo terminar con él, tenía miedo a que su padre se enoje con ella o que su mamá se decepcione, ya que ellos lo adoraban porque tenía futuro y todas esas cosas que lo hacían el "partido perfecto". Cada vez que pensaba en ello, unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, ella no lo amaba, para nada. Aunque parezca lo más raro de la vida, nunca , pero nunca se habían besado, siempre fue una relación con tinte infantil, solo andaban juntos e iban a lugares aburridos cuando él tenía tiempo, ya que lo principal para él, eran sus experimentos y la ciencia. Era un completo nerd. Tendría que ir al baile con un nerd. Kendall se lanzó para atrás cayendo con los brazos abiertos y sus ojos cerrados en la cama. Estaba cansada y enojada por lo triste que era su vida. Empezó a llorar hasta que su mamá la llamó para que bajara a tomar su desayuno, se le estaba haciendo tarde, se secó las lágrimas con su brazo y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a vestirse, sin antes dar una mirada a la ventana de la casa del frente donde se encontraba dormido el mayor de sus enemigos. Se quedó mirándola con la mente en blanco por un largo rato, hasta que reaccionó y frunció el ceño. Clarence…, dijo friamente, y se dio vuelta para volver a prepararse para la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de a lado, un jovencito de 16 años también, seguía durmiendo con un libro de matemática debajo de la cama. Ya marcaban las seis y media y sonó su querido despertador… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! SMACK!, golpeó el despertador y se puso una almohada en la cabeza, luego de unos minutos oyó la voz de su madre, HORA DE ESCUELA, BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE KICK!.

Kick, asi se llama, aunque su verdadero nombre es Clarence que amablemente se lo recuerda Kendall cada vez que lo ve. Él odia ese nombre. Así que se hace llamar Kick. Bueno, basta de explicaciones. Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y se levantó para mirar el reloj … 6:55… Ay sopas, suspiró levantándose rápidamente con su pose de siempre. Se estaba cambiando y cuando estaba en busca de sus botas debajo de la cama encontró el libro… Tengo examen de esto hoy? Bah… Y recordó que la noche anterior llego tarde a su casa después de una de sus acrobacias, y encontró el libro en el suelo y lo pateo…..Meeh, Puedo aprobar ese tonto examen. Sonrió y se fue a tomar desayuno rápidamente.

Hola mamá – Kick, cariño, el autobús te esta esperando – Qué? – miró a su cereal en la mesa , era de Billy Stumps, y miró al bus fuera de su casa, ahí estaba Kendall Perkins, subiendo leyendo un libro, él suspiro y dijo – Nah mamá, iré en Azul - Más vale que te apures Kick, no quiero que llegues tarde – Ya mamá.

En el autobús, Kendall se sentó sola como siempre, miró a la ventana, ahí estaba la casa de Kick… Qué extraño… Por qué no viene? – pensó, el bus arrancó tras esperar un rato y Kendall puso cara de preocupación – Qué? Y Clarence? – Un momento, Por qué rayos me preocupa Clarence, Bleajj , qué me pasa?… - Su mirada se perdió por la ventana y luego siguió leyendo su libro.


	2. Capitulo 2: Traición?

Holaaaaa...

Gracias por los reviews!

Meeeh, ahora...los dejo con el capi

Capítulo 2 : "Traición?"

Kick terminó de comer y tomó su skate –Adios mamá! – gritó saliendo por la puerta, y se dirigió a la escuela.

En el bus, Kendall estaba aburrida y se estaba quedando dormida, entonces, subió Sam, una de sus mejores amigas, ella era una chica rebelde y divertida, eran amigas desde que Sam se mudó a Mellowbrook hace un año. Hola Kendall, y esa cara? – Kendall sacudió su cabeza y miró a Sam –Ah , hola Sam, me quedé estudiando hasta tarde y estoy casada, eso es todo - dijo recostando su cabeza en la ventana que vibraba por el movimiento del bus, cosa que no le molesto y le pareció relajante – Oh ,tienes razón, hmmmm, matemática es hoy no? – Si… estudiaste? – Ahhmmm ….Seeh! – Kendall la miró y se rió un poco, conocía a su amiga, sabia que no había estudiado ,ella odia las matematicas – Okey, te creo – Sam sonrió satisfecha y se puso sus audífonos – Parapaparapapapa – comenzó a tararear- Sam…- … - SAM!- QUE? - Has visto a Keylin? – Ah? – gritó Sam – HAS VISTO A KEYLIN? – AHH?- Kendall le quitó los audífonos – Has visto a Keylin?- Ahhh hmmm No y no toques mis audífonos – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Kendall resignada continuó- Okey, pero me preocupa, no la vemos hace varios días, en los recreos se desaparece, nunca nos acompaña a ningún lado y su escusa es que siempre está en el club de física – ...Celos? – Kendall levanto una ceja- Qué?- De que pase mucho tiempo con Ronaldo?- Kendall puso cara de asqueada-Nooo no no no, no te pases! – Solo bromeaba, sé que él no es el motivo de tus miradas perdidas en clase – Qué dices?-Nada- Kendall se sonrojó sin razón aparente y continuó- Bueno, no tengo celos , no me importa la vida de Ronaldo y lo sabes – Sam asintió con la cabeza - la cosa es que ya no es lo mismo sin ella, sus ausencias son cada vez más y – Frenó el bus – Wowowow Qué rayos fue eso? – dijo Sam- Ya llegamos, pero creo que alguien ya no sabe conducir – dijo en voz baja – Ya está viejo – Shhh! Bajemos – Uy, por qué tan apurada? – Qué? No , bajemos despacio entonces.

Kick se encontraba a una cuadra de la escuela, tenía 10 minutos, tiempo suficiente para hacer una acrobacia, vió una fila de tachos de basura perfectamente alineadas y una rampa esperándolo, recordó que lo había armado con Gunther hace dos días y decidió repetir la hazaña.

Tomó impulso y se lanzó , salió volando directo a la escuela , no calculó bien, se iba a estrellar, y se iba estrellar en quien menos esperaba.  
>Kendall.<br>Kick cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto, su skate se quedó en el aire y su pequeño cuerpo cayó encima del de Kendall. Sam se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en el piso con el acróbata encima. Kick se paró sobándose la cabeza, Kendall seguía tirada en el piso pero se dio vuelta para ver a Kick – Ayudame no? – le dijo levantando una mano – Kick le extendió la mano y la ayudó y se preparó para el sermón que iba a recibir – Clarence Buttowski, me pudiste haber matado! – Bah…aquí vamos otra vez- suspiró Sam cruzando los brazos – No sabes que no debes hacer esas cosas peligrosas aquí? Ah claro, tu no entiendes porque eres un inútil y – Kick se dio media vuelta y se sonrió a si mismo alejándose de ella – Y, y ,OYE VEN AQUÍ! – Basta Kendall- dijo Sam poniendo una mano en su hombro - No crees que ya deben dejar de estar peleando? Ya tienen tantos años de conocidos y no se pueden llevar bien o qué? – Tu no entiendes Sam, lo odio desde la primera vez que lo vi, asi como el me odia a mi! – Yo creo que aquí no hay odio, hay algo mas fuerte entre ustedes- dijo Sam mirando arriba – De que estás hablando Sam? Entre Clarence y yo solo hay odio – Jajaja- De qué te ries? – Nada…nada… Oye esa es Keylin? – Donde? – Detrás de ese árbol, y esta tomada de la mano con alguien , ewww - awww- Kendall cerró los ojos y toda soñadora continuó- Esta saliendo con alguien y no quería decirnos, es un amor secreto , oh que lindo que – Emm Kendall – Qué? – dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a Sam – Mira quién es su "amor secreto" – Kendall volteó y se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba ahora agarrando de la cintura a Keylin era nada más y nada menos que … su "novio" Ronaldo, sintió un tipo de golpe en el estómago – Ronaldo?


	3. Capitulo 3 : Pérdidas

Sam se puso furiosa y se fue caminando hacia ellos , Kendall la alcanzó y la jaló del brazo y se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

– Qué estás haciendo Sam ?

– Sueltame! Tengo que hacerles algo a esos dos!

– No , no , no vayas Sam

– Por qué no? Mira lo que te han hecho , tu novio y tu mejor amiga saliendo a escondidas!

– Sé que está mal pero …

- No Kendall, vamos – Sam la jaló del brazo , Kendall se resistió pero cedió , caminaron en dirección a ambos, Ronaldo se dio cuenta y soltó a Keylin, ya era muy tarde para escapar

– Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Kendall con ambas manos en la cintura

- Eh..este, yo ya me iba eh…- dijo Ronaldo retrocediendo nervioso

– Ah no! Tu no te vas a ningún lado – dijo Sam jalándolo del cuello de su chaqueta ,Kendall suspiró con los ojos cerrados y continuó

– Por que Kelly? Por qué no me lo dijiste?– Kelly tenía la mirada en el césped frunciendo el ceño , luego de varios segundos de silencio decidió hablar , se puso en la misma pose de Kendall y la miró .

– Pues, porque ,porque ...

– Por qué lo hiciste? – gritó Kendall

– Porque yo estoy enamorada de Ronaldo desde la primera vez que lo vi y fingí ser tu amiga todo este tiempo para estar cerca de él pero me di cuenta de que fue una gran pérdida de tiempo ya que ustedes nunca están juntos, así que entré al club de física y ahí sí pude conquistarlo, además, tu no lo amas , nunca lo amaste, el se merece algo mejor, o sea yo, no tu, porque eres una tonta!– Kendall tenía muy abiertos los ojos , tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo y suspiró , Kelly sonreía al ver que no respondía y cogió de la mano a Ronaldo – Nos vamos entonces? – Ronaldo estaba paralizado, miró a Kelly y luego a Kendall y decidió hablar.

– Kendall yo…

- Tu que?

– Lo siento

– Lo sientes? En serio? Crees que con eso voy a olvidar todo?

– Pero

– Pero nada! Kelly, yo te consideré una amiga y esto me haces? Y bueno Ronaldo yo...

-Si , ya se que somos novios y todo pero… es que me aburrí de ti, no eres mi tipo – Kendall abrió la boca ofendida ,sacudió la cabeza y se fue corriendo sin antes gritar .

– Pues, que quede claro que yo termino contigo y que nunca te quise! Eres de lo peor Ronaldo y tu también Kelly! – Ellos se quedaron mirándola.

– Bueno vamos a clases – dijo Kelly dirigiéndose a la escuela .

– Si , yo te sigo

– Oh no , tu no te me escapas – dijo Sam lanzándolo al suelo- Te metiste con mi mejor amiga y ahora las vas a pagar – le dijo cogiéndolo del cuello de su chaqueta y con un puño amenazándolo, Kelly se fue.

– Qué está pasando aquí? – Sam soltó a Ronaldo – KICK?


	4. Capitulo 4: Defendiendo al enemigo

Hola otra vez, aquí les va otro capitulo… Kick llegó … ahora qué pasará?

Mmf! Odio hacer introducciones asi Jaja, Solo lean!

Disfrutenlo

…

¡! Kick , Kendall ,Ronaldo y Gunther pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro y Disney

Sam le pertenece a : LaReinaNightmare ( DA)

Romina y Keylin: Son mias :B

Capitulo 4 " Defendiendo al enemigo"

Sí, era Kick, estaba con una ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados contemplando la escena.

- Oh Kick, que bueno que llegaste, adivina lo que ha hecho este idiota – dijo Sam levantándose y poniendo sus manos en la cintura, Ronaldo tratando de disimular el miedo que estaba adueñándose de su cuerpo seguía en el suelo.

– Qué cosa?

– Engañó a Kendall con una de sus amigas

– Qué?

- Si , asi es – Kick miró a Ronaldo con un sentimiento de enojo

– A si que ,asi tratas a tu novia no? – dijo Kick caminando a su dirección, ahora Kick era de su mismo tamaño , Ronaldo se paró y se cruzo de brazos sonriendo

- Qué me vas a hacer? Golpearme? Jajajajjajaja… AAAAY – Kick le había mandado un puñete en el rostro que lo hizo caer , Sam comenzó a reir , Kick se dio media vuelta y Sam lo siguió, Ronaldo se puso de pie y se fue corriendo

– Wao Kick , no sabia que te importaba tanto Kendall – le dijo Sam sonriendo y dándole golpecitos en el hombro, Kick dejo de caminar y se sonrojo ligeramente.

– QUE? No no no para nada

– Y entonces…porqué lo hiciste?

– Pues, porque de todas maneras es una chica y sé que si te engañan con tu amiga es algo terrible y tenia que hacer algo no? y , no… no o sea yo no sé de eso porque no soy una chica , pero , entiendo que , que , tenia que darle su merecido – Sam se empezó a reir

- Que?

– Ay Kick , no lo hiciste por eso, lo hiciste porque en serio te importa Kendall - Kick la miro confundido

– Estas equivocada, yo la o-dio

– Kick, date cuenta, en todo estos años las cosas han ido cambiando, ustedes ya no son niños, ya son …jóvenes y se nota, al igual que los sentimientos entre ustedes

– Qué quieres decir?

– Ya no hay odio, hay algo más fuerte que eso, pero ninguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta, en especial tu , porque Kendall aun no lo admite.

- Pero si siempre nos peleamos! No hay un dia que no lo hagamos, ya es un habito

– Hmmm creo que los motivos de esas peleas se resumen en que solo quieres pasar un tiempo con ella y ella contigo – sonrió Sam, Kick bajo la mirada y se puso a pensar en los "verdaderos motivos" de las ultimas peleas

– Pero…yo lo hago por molestarla, solo eso

– Pfft! wao ustedes son bien difíciles…pero todavía hay tiempo…hmmm que tal si la invitas al baile?

– QUE? Estas loca?

– No, pues si la invitas podrás pasar un tiempo con ella pero no para pelear, sino para conocerse más y de repente las cosas cambian y descubren que tienen cosas en común que nunca se habían dado cuenta…- Kick se puso a pensar…

- Ehhh no lo se , y si no quiere?

– Dejamelo a mi- Sonó el timbre

– Ay sopas…examen de …

- de…?

- de…?

-de…- se quedaron pensando un rato

–MATEMÁTICAS! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

– Estudiaste?

– Nah, tu?

– Tampoco – sonrieron con complicidad y se fueron corriendo.

Amo este capitulo :B

Espero que les haya gustado … muy pronto subo el otro, bye.


	5. Capitulo 5 : Descubrimientos

Hola otra vez :D

Aquí va otro….con una conversación muy productiva ¬w¬

Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 5: " Descubrimientos"

Kendall ya estaba sentada esperando para el examen, en eso llegaron Sam y Kick corriendo, la maestra los miró molesta y les dijo:

– Faltan dos minutos , entren rápido- Kick miro a Kendall pero ella estaba con la mirada en su carpeta vacía.

Comenzó el examen, las primeras en terminar fueron Sam y Kendall, y se retiraron.

Salieron al pasadizo y ninguna hablaba, Kendall estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Sam estaba pensando en cómo empezar a hablarle hasta que por fin abrió la boca para decir algo, y en eso se escuchó un llanto proveniente de un chico rubio que estaba entrando a la enfermería sobándose el rostro

– Ese … es Ronaldo? – dijo Kendall levantando la mirada

– Pues asi parece – sonrió Sam

– Y quién le habrá hecho eso?- dijo Kendall mirando a Sam confundida pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

– Quién crees? …Kick – Kendall la miró sorprendida , luego sacudió la cabeza , alzó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos

- Estas bromeando no?

- No estoy bromeando Kendall – dijo Sam seria . Kendall bajo los brazos

– Entonces…pero…Kick? … Por qué lo haría?

– Porque… le importas…- Kendall se puso roja

– Cómo que le importo?

– El me lo dijo

– En serio? – dijo Kendall mirando al salón donde se encontraba Kick con el examen

- Pues si, si quieres le digo que te lo diga de frente

- No no no! Me sorprende pero … te creo

– Bien…- Kendall bajo la mirada y se fue a su casillero con una pequeña sonrisa, Sam la siguió y descubrió que la sonrisita había desaparecido y una pequeña lagrima navegaba por sus mejillas

– Quieres hablar? – Kendall asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Sam

– Estoy muy confundida Sam

– Vamos afuera

Las dos chicas salieron y se sentaron bajo un árbol frente a frente

– Dime todo – dijo Sam . Kendall dio un suspiro y comenzó

- Primero… lo que pasó en la mañana… la verdad ,es que a mi no me importó que Ronaldo me haga eso, total, yo no lo quiero a él …pero lo que si me dolio … fue que Keylin me haya hecho esto … tu sabes que yo nunca tuve amigos por mi mal carácter cuando era más pequeña , pero nadie sabe que yo he cambiado, solo tu me diste la oportunidad y ella también… yo la consideré como una mejor amiga y tu lo sabes, aunque a ti nunca te haya caído bien igual yo la quería bastante , le conté secretos, pasamos tantos momentos juntas – Kendall comenzó a llorar , Sam la miró con tristeza y la abrazó. Kendall continuó – Me traicionó… yo le di toda mi confianza. .. no puedo creerlo … - siguió llorando , Sam quería calmarla porque no le gustaba que la gente llore, pero también quería que Kendall se desahogue .

– Kendall…- Ella levanto su cabeza y miró a Sam secándose las lágrimas – Es doloroso , te entiendo, pero tienes que olvidarte de todo eso … tu me tienes a mi ahora y te prometo que nunca te fallaré – Kendall sonrió

– Lo prometes?

– Si – Kendall alzó su meñique y sonrió , Sam puso cara de confundida, a ella no le gustaban esas cosas de niñas pero hizo un esfuerzo y continuó con el juramento de meñique , Kendall se comenzó a reir

– Gracias Sam

– No te preocupes …- Kendall se secó las lagrimas y Sam recordó la conversación que tuvieron cuando estaban cerca de la enfermería

– Oye …y … qué opinas de lo que hizo Kick por ti? – Kendall arqueó las cejas

– Que?...ah…..Hmmmm…Eh…Creo que …. Fue algo …..lindo…. de su parte…

- Asi que lindo no?

– Pues si … digo no , no me parece lindo

– Nadie esta hablando de que si te parece lindo él– Kendall se sonrojó

– Me confundes Sam!

– Jaja… ustedes son tan obvios

– Ah?

– Tu y Kick

– Por qué lo dices?

–Es obvio que se gustan – Kendall se puso super roja y volteó la cara para disimular

– De qué hablas Sam…?

- Jajaja Vamos Kendall no finjas conmigo, dímelo, te gusta Kick? - Kendall se puso las dos manos en la cara y luego dio un gran suspiro

– No sé

– Por qué no sabes?

– Bueno… siempre nos hemos llevado mal pero después de ese beso en el teatro me hizo sentir cosas raras… despertó algo en mi que nunca había sentido antes…

- Qué beso? Qué rayos? YA SE BESARON Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA? – Kendall la miró asustada

- Pues si... pero no fue un beso de amor, fue porque era su unica opcion de escapar de alguien que lo seguia ... Pues...luego cuando bailamos… me sentí en las nubes, sentí que solo éramos él y yo…y, cuando lo miré a los ojos y me dijo que era elegante...y …todo se arruinó cuando alguien gritó ¡BESALA! Os despertó de nuestro momento de ensueño…Despues….tuve que fingir bastante las demas veces que estaba con el, me encantaba molestarlo, un dia nos quedamos con las manos pegadas y pasé todo el día con él , fue divertido y uno de los mejores días de mi vida ... eso pasó cuando teníamos 12 o 13 ... luego hubo un teatro en la escuela y él era el remplazo de Ronaldo y mi personaje besaba al suyo, entonces yo hice lo posible para que a Ronaldo le pasara algo y yo pueda besarlo - Kendall estaba con las manos juntas, ruborizada y mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, Sam estaba con la boca abierta.

- WOWOWOW Espera.. que hiciste?

- Pues... quité uno de los seguros de las bolsas de arena..y le cayó en la cabeza a Ronaldo y Kick pudo entrar

- Entonces se besaron?

- No... la verdad que no... él lanzó una espada de utilería a la soga de otra bolsa …le cayó encima y yo me quedé sin mi beso... a partir de ahi me quede deprimida y frustrada... por eso nunca más pensé en Clarence de esa forma... sabía que él me odiaba y jamás me iba a mirar con ojos de amor como yo lo hacía... así pasaron los años y ….fin.

- Pues... por la forma en que actuó en la mañana con Ronaldo yo creo que ... Kick ha cambiado... ya no es el niño de antes, puede ser que... tu tambien le gustes - Sam le sonrio , en el rostro de Kendall apareció una pequeña sonrisa- Quieres averiguarlo? .

- Pues... No hay nada que perder intentando…

- Invitalo al baile - Kendall la miró confundida y cerró los ojos con un suspiro

- Estas loca

Amo los momentos de estas dos :D Bueeeno ahora …que hará Kick? Y …Kendall lo invitara? Tarararannnnnnnnn ...

Jaja.. Okey, basta de eso.

Los veo en el próximo capitulo w


	6. Capitulo 6: Confusión

Holaaaaaaaaa! Aquí va otro capitulo, obviamente, y… debo mejorar con mis introducciones!

BTW

Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 6 : " Confusión "

Kick había terminado el examen al mismo tiempo que Kendall y Sam pero decidió quedarse ahí sentado esperando a que Gunther terminara, mientras tanto se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Sam.

… Invitarla al baile?, nunca había pensado en eso, jamás se me cruzó una idea así por la cabeza, siempre la odie, pero ahora, la sigo odiando o qué? Por qué le pegué a Ronaldo? Por qué sentí esa furia al saber que le había hecho daño a Kendall ... Tantas preguntas, ni una respuesta… Pero lo que si tengo claro es que quizás debo hacerle caso a Sam e invitarla a ese estúpido baile, esperen, es Kendall, cómo puedo hacer eso? Se va a burlar de mí, ella me odia, y yo a ella? , pero esto no puede ser odio, si la defendí ,eso es otra cosa… quizás me esta agradando un poco?, o la quiero ahora? Arghh en qué estás pensando Kick, concéntrate… la invito o no? … Y…si la invito puede ser que sea la misma caprichosa de siempre y me maltrate en toda la fiesta… o quizás descubra a otra Kendall, pero si no la invito…simplemente me pierdo la oportunidad de arriesgarme… pues, yo soy Kick Buttowski, puedo con esto, yo se que puedo, además no creo que sea tan difícil invitarla… solo preguntarle no?... no espera Kick…tienes que hacer algo especial…qué? No no no…Primero, debo estar seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, por qué lo haría? …Para darme la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Kendall? Bien….y cómo rayos lo voy a hacer? …Llevándola al baile...Perfecto…ahora… no tengo ni la más minima idea de cómo pedírselo …y…otra vez ,sigo en lo mismo!...

Quitó la vista de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que Gunther ya se había levantado a entregar su prueba – Gunther – dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para entregar su examen también, salieron los dos y caminaron por el pasillo

- Que tal el examen Kick?

– Nah…Bien, y tu?

– Hice lo que pude…creo que hay posibilidades de que me pueda graduar

– Genial Gunther…me alegro por ti.

- Wow , por qué estas de buen humor ah?

– Yo?, estoy normal

– No Kick, estás... no sé como decirlo, estas todo risueño, alegre, pareces enamorado – Kick arqueó las dos cejas y abrió la boca

- QUE? A mi no me gusta!

- Quien? – Kick se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me gusta…el amor

– Ya lo se pero ya estas grande, eso pensábamos cuando éramos unos niños, que el amor y las chicas eran cosas asquerosas, pero ahora, solo mírame! Aunque no te lo haya dicho, estoy enamorado de una chica …

- A si? – dijo Kick sonriendo – Quién?

– Pues….Keylin, pero no digas nada – Kick paró en seco y miró a Gunther…

- Dime que no es Keylin … la amiga de Kendall

– Pues si , ella , es tan linda y …- Kick observaba a Gunther con las manos juntas, sonriendo y diciendo todas esas cosas sobre la chica … la chica con la que Ronaldo había engañado a Kendall…Kick se sintió devastado por lo que tenia que decirle a su amigo…tendría que romper todas sus ilusiones….pero era mejor ahora antes de que empeore…

- Gunther…- interrumpio Kick

– Si Kick?

- Tengo que decirte algo sobre Keylin

Waaaaaaaa… soy mala :c …

Nah, ahora subo otro capitulo!


	7. Capitulo 7: Ayuda

Hola! Ahora….. cómo le dirá Kick? … mmf!

Disfrutenlo

**Capitulo 7: "Ayuda"**

Gunther lo miró extrañado, Kick suspiró y comenzó

– Pues, en la mañana estab – fue interrumpido por un llanto que provenía de la enfermería, los dos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, Ronaldo estaba saliendo con una bolsa de hielo en su cara, a su lado estaba abrazandolo Keylin acariciándole la cabeza para que se tranquilice

– Voy a quedar feo! – gritaba Ronaldo

–No cariño, vamos, necesitas descansar – Gunther abrió más los ojos

– C-c-ariño? Acaso le dijo cariño? Kick, eso era lo que me querias decir?

– Pues si pero

– Lo sabias y no me dijiste nada?

- No no Gunther lo que pasa es que

– No puedo creerlo

– Pero, Gunther, me enteré en la mañana de eso y me acabo de enterar de que a ti te gustaba ella! Y te lo estaba diciendo!

– Pero …pero…- los ojos de Gunther se llenaron de lágrimas y se fue corriendo

– GUNTHER! – gritó Kick cogiendo a su skate para seguirlo, Gunther iba demasiado rápido , en una de esas se metio entre un pasadizo y por la velocidad con la que iba Kick no pudo doblar y se fue de frente ,hasta que se detuvo por un choque con otro skate , era Romina ,una amiga que tenia en común con Gunther, ambos cayeron de sus skates, ella se paró primero

– Hasta cuando Kick? – dijo sonriendo, le extendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse

– Lo siento Romi

– Nah, es divertido cuando te caes

– Pero tu también te caíste

– Tu me hiciste caer

– Ehh buen punto …

- Y por qué estabas yendo tan rápido?

– Es por Gunther… una larga historia …

- Soy todo oídos

– Ya tuviste examen?

– Si…?

– Y gimnasia?

– Estaba en camino pero más importa escuchar a un amigo no? – Kick sonrió

– Gracias ….

- Si, si… quiero saber que le pasó a Gunther! – dijo preocupada

– Sabes lo que pasó en la mañana con Ronaldo?

– Tu sabes que llego tarde a clases

– Ah, buen punto , otra vez … Pues, se descubrió que Ronaldo estaba saliendo con Keylin a escondidas

– El no es el novio de … de…Kendall? – dijo con un tono burlón para fastidiar a Kick

– Si si si ya lo se ,y por eso…. Ella le terminó

- …o-keey?

– La cosa es que yo…al enterarme golpeé a Ronaldo

– Que hiciste QUÉ? – Si ya se, ni yo me lo creo, pero sentí algo raro que me impulso a hacerlo

– Será porque te importa Kendall

– Tu también?

– Que?

– Lo mismo me dijo Sam

– Quizas porque…es la verdad? – Kick se quedo pensativo un rato , Romina tomó su skate.

– Y Gunther que tiene que ver con esto?

– Espera , aun no termino de contarte - Romina se cruzo de brazos y se sentó, Kick se quedó de pie y continuó

- Luego de que….golpeé a Ronaldo, me fui , di mi examen y me encontré con Gunther al final…y le iba a preguntar algo pero hmmm – Kick no quería decirle sobre la invitación al baile porque tenia un poco de vergüenza

– Que pasa Kick? Te conozco muy bien y no quieres decir algo, pues,confía en mi, cuando te he fallado?

- Pues…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses

– Bueno … okey , te lo diré…hablé con Sam después del golpe y conversamos sobre Kendall y me dijo que la invite a… al baile para conocerla mejor y darle una oportunidad… La cosa es que me puse a pensar en eso y decidí preguntarle a Gunther en cómo invitarla pero no se por qué tocamos el tema de estar enamorado y me conto que a el le gustaba Keylin y luego vimos que Ronaldo salía de la enfermería con ella, abrazados…. Y él se fue llorando, lo seguí para finalmente perderlo y casi morir contigo - Romina estaba con la boca abierta

– Entonces...tenemos a Gunther perdido y tu cita … hmmm

– Cita? Espera…espera…no va a ser una cita – Romina lo cogio de el cuello de su traje

– Si invitas a alguien a un baile , ES UNA CITA!

- Es-sta bien - Romina sonrió satisfecha.

Kendall y Sam estaban en la esquina del corredor .

– Entonces a la hora del almuerzo voy a su mesa y se lo digo?

– Sip, y no te preocupes , estaré por ahí si necesitas ayuda

– Genial…porque a veces me pongo nerviosa …

- Cuando estas con el?

– No...- Sam le dio una mirada que hizo confesar a Kendall

- Okey … si… es que es tan …tan … no se! Tiene algo que me trae loca desde siempre – Sam sonrió, doblaron hacia otro pasillo donde se encontraba Kick con Romina , Kendall se quedó congelada , luego reaccionó y jaló a Sam para salir corriendo de ahí . Kick y Romina voltearon.

- Quienes eran?

– Ni idea – dijo Kick

– Bah, que importa, ahora hay que buscar a Gunther, y luego vemos lo de tu CITA – dijo Romina haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, Kick dio un suspiro y salieron .

Kendall se recostó en un casillero.

– Estaba con ella! Seguro la invito al baile! Porque a mi me odia!

-No Kendall, no creo…son solo amigos

– Pueden ir como amigos al baile!

– Tranquila Kendall, confía en mi, yo se por qué te lo digo, Kick NO va a ir al baile con ella – Kendall la abrazó

– Cómo estás tan segura?

– Yo conozco a Romina… si quieres hablo con ella y le pregunto

– No no no qué vergüenza, qué pensará de mi?

– Kendall…quiero que estés tranquila, yo hablaré con ella de tal forma que no te mencione a ti en absoluto

– Lo prometes?

– Si …pero no haremos lo del dedo meñique otra vez

– Okey …- Kendall la volvió a abrazar y se fueron en busca de sus casilleros.

No odien a Romina ya? :$

Jeje, ahorita subo el otro capitulo , bye!


	8. Capitulo 8:  Un plan interrumpido

Hola! En este capitulo, buenas noticias y malos momentos…

Disfrutenlo

Capitulo: "Un plan interrumpido "

Kick y Romina buscaron por todas partes pero no encontraban a Gunther… Estaban yendo hacia el comedor minutos antes de que toque la hora del almuerzo y escucharon un débil llanto que provenia del baño de hombres que estaba cerca de ahí

- Crees que sea el? – dijo Romina

- Si, yo lo conozco, voy a entrar

-Vamos

– Es baño de hombres! No puedes

– Quieres que me disfrace o qué?

– Bah, entra no mas , creo que nadie te verá

Entraron y efectivamente Gunther estaba sentado en el suelo con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas recogidas, Kick se acercó lentamente

– Gunther…- Alzó la mirada y se volvió a esconder al ver que Kick no estaba solo

– Gunther… tenemos que hablar , vamos a otro lugar?

– No …déjenme solo

– Gunther… somos tus amigos, confía en nosotros, vamos – dijo Romina acercándose a el y agachándose para ponerse a su lado , Gunther la miro y se seco las lagrimas

– Vamos a donde tu quieras – dijo Kick, Gunther asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie , salieron del baño y se dirigieron al patio para subirse a un árbol.

– Gracias por preocuparse por mi chicos….

- Descuida, para eso estamos - dijo Kick

– Y como te sientes? Te gustaría hablar de eso? – dijo Romina

– Pues… me dolió lo que paso con …Keylin pero creo que ya me desahogué lo suficiente ahora me apena que nadie va a querer ir conmigo al baile, todos tienen pareja…

- No todos , fíjate bien – dijo Romina señalando a una chica alta y de cabello castaño que todos conocían

– A Jackie?

– Sip ,después de que se mudó por dos años ha cambiado bastante, ahora que ya no esta obsesionada con nuestro acróbata…creo que seria una perfecta cita para el baile – dijo codeando a Gunther que ya estaba hipnotizado mirándola

- No pierdas el tiempo ,anda Gunther – dijo Kick

– Espera… y tu? Con quien vas?

– Y-yo?

– Si tu

– Ammm….justo de eso te estaba hablando antes de la interrupción en la mañana

– Ah… y?

– Pues..ah…yo….ah….

- Quiere invitar a Kendall al baile – dijo Romina finalmente , Kick se cubrió el rostro

– Wao Kick , yo sabia que ustedes

- Nosotros que? Ah? Es solo para conocerla mejor, nada de un NOSOTROS, ella no me gusta y y y lo hago solo por … lo hago solo por eso – Romina comenzó a reir con Gunther

– Tranquilo Kick…entonces…querias que te ayude a invitarla? – dijo Gunther poniendo una mano en su hombro.

– Pues si

– Déjamelo a mi , ahora Gunther, tu tienes que conquistar a una chica, corre que la pierdes

– Si quiera suerte no?

– Suerte! , ya anda!

- Esta bien …esta bien! – Gunther se bajo del árbol y se fue corriendo hacia Jackie

– Aww me alegra verlo asi , no soporto que se ponga deprimido – dijo Romina mirándolo alejarse

– Bien ahora tienes que ayudarme Maestra de las Citas

– No me vuelvas a decir eso o…

– …O que?

– O … o le pasará algo a Azul … uhuhu!

– No te atreverías

– Que si , y punto

– No es divertido discutir contigo

– Esa es tu especialidad con Kendall – sonrió

– Jaja muy graciosa… ahora vamos a comer?

– Si vamos – Romina lo empujo del árbol

– Ay sopas! – dijo Kick al caer al piso , Romina se bajo y cogio su skate

– Vamos! Quiero esas pizzas

– Hay pizza?

– Sip

– Kick se levanto rápidamente y se fueron con patinando a la cafetería.

Kendall y Sam ya estaban en la fila para las pizzas

– Y cómo es el plan?

– Pues…vas a su mesa y se lo dices…Y ya lo repeti millones de veces, es muy fácil!

– No es fácil hablarle , qué tal si me enredo

– Kendall eres una chica fuerte y más con Kick, tranquila , lo harás bien – Kendall suspiro y sonrio , giró otra vez para la fila y se encontró con el rostro de Keylin que la miraba desafiante

– Oh … hola Kendall – sonrio con una ceja levantada , Kendall entrecerró los ojos, ya no sentía lastima por ella

– Que quieres?

– Ya tienes todo listo para el baile? …Oh espera… no tienes cita!

- Como sabes que no tengo?

– Pues, es obvio no?

– Para tu información, si tengo una! Y …

– Y …- continuo Sam que ya estaba al lado de Kendall- Ella no tiene que darte explicaciones de nada, entendiste? – Keylin sonrió

– Wao… me dan tanta lastima, tu tampoco tienes cita y aun asi la defiendes – Sam se puso furiosa, cogio una pizza y se la tiro en la blusa , Keylin comenzó a gritar sacudiendo sus brazos y se fue corriendo mientras todos se reian

– Coge una pizza y vámonos de aquí – dijo Sam , Kendall tomó la pizza y la siguió, fueron hasta el pasadizo

– Gracias por eso – dijo sonriendo Kendall

– Nah, me provocó

– Jajaja

– Ahora, quiero que tu vayas sola a buscar a Kick – la cara sonriente de Kendall se desvanecio y se tranformo en una de asustada

- Que? Y tu te vas a quedar aquí?

– Claro que si, desde aquí hay una buena vista de todo el comedor

– Pero …

- Ahí viene!

-Esta con Romina …

- Aish! No puede ser …

- Te lo dije! Ahora nunca voy a ir con el!

– Tenemos cuatro dias para que lo invites, voy a hablar con Romina

– Okey

- Vamos a comer las pizzas

– Vamos adentro?

– Aquí no más

– Bueno, si tu quieres, pero no me vayas a tirar la pizza encima – dijo sonriente Kendall

– Jaja muy graciosa – dijo Sam tirándole una aceituna – Ambas rieron y comieron tirándose uno que otro ingrediente.

No tengo palabras ._.

Ahora subo otro capitulo :$


	9. Capitulo 9: Invitación no tan elegante

Hola, aquí viene un capitulo largo y algo divertido

Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 9: " Invitación no tan elegante "

Dentro de la cafetería se encontraba Kick con Romina, estaban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

– Por que rayos no sirven esto todos lo dias? – dijo Romina , Kick solo sonrió – Bueeeeno, tenemos que planear todo

- No tengo idea

- Hmmm a ella le gustan las cosas elegantes y perfectas no?

– Seeh…

- Y como este ultimo baile va a ser con el tema de la edad media con vestidos de princesas y esas cosas ….

– QUE? Ese es el tema? Tienen temas?

– Pues , supongo que siempre ha habido un tema

– Ay sopas … - dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa

- Ay Kick…solo tienes que disfrazarte de … príncipe… pffft … no hay necesidad de actuar como tal , o invitarla como uno real lo haría … - dijo Romina aguantando la risa, Kick levanto la cabeza y la cogio de los hombros.

– Eres una genia!

– Que? Y ahora que? - dijo quitando las manos de Kick.

– Debo invitarla como si ella fuera una verdadera princesa! …Ay que raro suena eso proviniendo de mi …

– Wow… en serio?, serías capaz?

– Aunque me parezcan estas cosas un poco ridículas… creo que si lo puedo hacer, por ella no?

– Awww

– NO! ..no por ella ….sino por tener esa .no cita. para CONOCERLA

– Basta con lo de la no cita, si es una cita!

– Bien! Pero … entonces… me ayudarías a prepararme?

– Claro que si… será muy divertido disfrazarte de príncipe – rió Romina , Kick entrecerró los ojos y se imaginó a él vestido así

– Noooooooo!

– No que?

– Ya no quiero!

– Ya no quieres que?

– Ya no quiero disfrazarme!

- Nada que no quieres, lo vas a hacer!

- Tu no me puedes obligar

– Cómo que no?

– No – Romina lo miro desafiante

- No me mires asi

– Entonces? Te disfrazaras? –Kick desvió su mirada ,cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

_NO! – Romina comenzó a reir

-Okeey, entonces, olvidemos lo de jugar a ser príncipe – Kick abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla – Ahora dime, qué piensas hacer?

-No se… nunca he invitado a alguien y no se como hacerlo! Ya te lo he dicho!

-Pues… para que sepas, yo no soy una experta en esto, aunque tu creas que si ,pero no, nunca he ido a un baile…pero igual, soy una chica y … supongo que mis instintos funcionan y sabré si lo que harás con Kendall para invitarla estará bien o no, asi que… que tal si te pones a pensar en algo.

-Argh…Bien! Lo haré…déjame concentrarme

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, voy a traerme otro pedazo de pizza – dijo Romina señalando con su cabeza a la larga fila … se puso de pie y corrió.

Kick permaneció sentado y se miró las manos…

…Bien, no tengo idea de como hacer esto, es que ella es demasiado perfeccionista en todo, ella ya ha tenido citas con el estúpido de Ronaldo, en cambio yo nunca en la vida, y …que tal si hago algo mal , que tal si no puedo ser una buena cita para ella...

No…que rayos estoy pensando, acaso tengo miedo?, No… para nada…yo no conozco esa palabra… O quizás…es la primera vez que , siento …esto … - Kick escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos- … Kendall…por qué es tan difícil hacer esto? Por qué? No lo entiendo… Y no sé porqué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto y no puedo decidirme en cómo invitarte a ese bendito baile…No sé qué hacer…

En ese momento llegó Romina con media pizza y la dejó caer en la mesa, Kick levantó su mirada y se quedó boquiabierto.

-Y esto?

-No preguntes…solo diré que no fue difícil conseguirlo, ahora come!

-No se la habrás quitado a alguien no?

_NO! Ahora come y dime cual es tu solución…

-Pues… aun sigo sin tener una sola idea…

-De veras?

-Es que tu no entiendes! Para mi es difícil todo esto! No se porqué pero se me hace complicado pensar en ella y…

-Ya lo tengo…

-Dime

-Que tal si… no sé ,haces algo elegante, como lo del príncipe pero no tan extravagante, quizás con unas flores, te pones una corbata y lo haces arrodillado y … tu sabes … todo romántico.

-QUE RAYOS?

-Es una buena idea, piénsalo – dijo Romina metiéndose un gran bocado de pizza

-No pienso ser romántico!

-Pues no lo seas…solo haz lo primero que te dije… AH! Y lo puedes hacer en la salida, cuando esperemos el autobús.

-ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!

-Tu estas loco

-Algo…, pero no voy a hacerlo!

-Hombre! Se me secó el cerebro , es lo mejor que pude hacer por ti, allá tu si lo haces o no.

-Pues… Esta bien…

-Que dices?  
>-Que lo hare! Asi la voy a invitar!<p>

-Wuu…genial, entonces hoy mismo?

-Tienes la corbata y las flores?

-Casualmente…si – dijo Romina enseñándole una corbata negra y unas rosas

-Cada vez me sorprendes más Romi

-Lo se, y te sorprenderé mucho mas cuando me acabe TODA LA PIZZA!

- Ah no , eso no!- Ambos empezaron a pelearse por los últimos pedazos de la pizza.

Kendall y Sam terminaron de comer en el pasadizo, aun quedaban veinte minutos para que termine la hora del almuerzo, Kendall se desvaneció en el suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Me quiero morir

-Quee?

-Es que , ahora cuando lo invito? Que tal si hoy alguna loca va y le dice? "Kick ven al baile conmigo jijiji"

-Entonces… cancelemos el plan de invitarlo en el almuerzo y hagamos otro

-Otro?

-Si, hmmm, hasta lo podemos poner en marcha hoy mismo

-Okey… entonces que hago?

-Emmm, estaba pensando que, quizás la primera idea era algo simple, y tu sabes, Kick es….

-Extremo? – dijo Kendall sonriente

-Si si eso…Kick es lo que dijiste y deberíamos hacer la invitación siguiendo ese modelo

-Quieres que me vaya por la colina del no se qué y le grite KIIIIIIIIIICK QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGOOOOOOOOO? – dijo Kendall lo más sarcástica posible, Sam frunció el ceño y solo suspiró.

-Okey, okey, no así, pero algo como eso, quizás puedes aprender un poquito de skate e invitarlo a la salida a patinar juntos…y… ahí le dices.

-Ah? Primero, no tengo skate, el de mi gato está en mi casa y nada que ver con ese, segundo, no sé manejar muy bien , y tercero, quieres que me muera de vergüenza frente a el?

-Ay…tu lo pones todo feo no?

-Solo me preocupo u.u

-Solucion…yo se manejar, tengo un skate, y si aprendes rápido, no te vas a pasar vergüenza – Kendall se quedó pensando un rato.

-Okey… entonces nos saltamos Inglés?

-Pues, si

-Las cosas que tengo que hacer por el chico que… amo – dijo Kendall cubriéndose el rostro y soltando una sonrisa con la ultima palabra, Sam sonrió.

-Vamos?

-A donde? – dijo Kendall como despertando de un sueño

-A donde mas? A entrenarte!

-Ah…vamos vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al patio.

Yay!, Ahora… dos planes diferentes funcionando al mismo momento, que rayos va a pasar ._.

Jeje, esperen por el próximo ;) ¡


	10. Capitulo 10: Resultados inesperados

Hola Mundo, alguna ves han querido probar el Guepardex? Pues, yo si, y creo que no soy la única, debe saber a Gatorade… Quien sabe… Son dudas existenciales .w.

Ahora los dejo con el capi :B

…

Capitulo 10 : " Resultados inesperados"

Sonó el timbre , ya era hora de irse a casa. Kendall y Sam salieron primeras, estaban esperando a Kick .

-Tengo miedo Sam

-Kendall, tu no eres asi, tu nunca tienes miedo, tranquilízate!

-Es que él me pone así…estoy nerviosa! – dijo con las manos juntas, Sam le entregó el skate.

-Nada malo va a pasar, estas lista, tu puedes, ahora practica un poco.

-Bien...aqui voy – dijo decidida, puso un pie en el skate y comenzó a avanzar. Cada vez iba más rápido y perdió el control.

-KENDALL! DETENTE COMO TE ENSEÑÉ! – dijo gritando Sam

-NO LLEGAMOS A ESA LECCIOO… - alcanzó a decir antes de que chocara con un muchacho . Era Antonio, un chico que estaba en último grado como ella.

Kendall había caído encima de el y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento! – dijo Kendall – Estas bien?

-Si … no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo

- Lo siento!, es que es mi primera vez practicando skate y … perdí el control ….y – Antonio se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilizate, estoy bien, la pregunta es, si tu estas bien – dijo él

-Si … si gracias – dijo Kendall bajando la mirada

Sam miraba de lejos, pero no era la única, Kick y Romina estaban en la puerta de la escuela mirando sorprendidos. Kick estaba con su corbata, Romina tenía las flores, él se dio vuelta para hablar con Romina.

-Y AHORA QUÉ? ESE TIPO SEGURO LA ESTA INVITANDO A SALIR!

-No Kick no… tranquilo… - dijo Romina. Kick se cruzó de brazos , estaba enojado.

Sam al ver que todavía seguía conversando Antonio con Kendall se empezó a preocupar.

-KENDALL! – gritó .

Ella volteo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por la cara que tenía Sam.

-Amm… creo que te llaman – dijo Antonio

-Si … es para algo importantísimo que tengo que hacer.

-Ah …debe ser – dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, me voy – dijo Kendall con una sonrisa forzada y se dio vuelta.

-Espera…- dijo Antonio cogiéndola del brazo – Pues…me preguntaba si … tu … quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Kendall se sorprendió , quitó su brazo de las mano de Antonio y continuó.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo una cita .

-En..en serio? , pero yo pensé que tu ya no tenias por lo de la mañana…

-Que? Todo el mundo ya se enteró? … Arghh! Para que sepas si tengo una cita ,déjame en paz! – gritó y se fue corriendo hacia Sam

Antonio se quedó confuso y se fue a perseguir a otra chica. Kick seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

-Haber Kick, no malinterpretemos las cosas, quizás … no la está invitando… y solo están conversando

-No Romina , fue una mala idea hacer todo esto, ella siempre va a ser la misma, no hay otra Kendall que deba conocer … olvidemos todo si? – Romina lo quedó mirando con tristeza y le dio un abrazo.

Kendall llegó hacia Sam y miró por encima de su hombro el abrazo que se estaban dando Kick con Romina, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se fue corriendo.

-Kendall espera! –gritó Sam y fue detrás de ella sin percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas.

Romina soltó a Kick.

-Estas mas tranquilo?

-Si…gracias, necesitaba a una amiga – dijo sonriendo.

-Bien … pero …

-Que? – dijo al ver que Romina estaba mirando a otro lado, él giró a esa dirección y vió que Antonio estaba caminando de la mano con otra chica.

-Aja! , Kendall no va a ir con el! – dijo Romina sonriendo

-A…así parece – dijo Kick - Pero…Kendall ya no está…y seguro otro tipo la puede invitar, ya no importa Romi, creo que me iré a casa, te veo mañana.

-Pero Kick …– dijo , pero ya era muy tarde , Kick se había ido con su skate rápidamente.

Gunther apareció con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el rostro preocupado de Romina.

-Que pasó?

-Muchas cosas Gunther… nuestro amigo es demasiado ingenuo.

-Por que?

-Te cuento en el camino.

-Esta bien.

Ahhhh! Morir con este capitulo D:

Muy pronto viene el siguiente, espérenlo :B

Bye!


	11. Capitulo 11: Lluvia para dos

Hola :P

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia :$

Aquí va un capitulo que es uno de mis favoritos :R

Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Lluvia para dos<strong>

Kick estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera quiso ir a su casa, se fue de frente a la colina del muerto, en el camino no pensaba en nada más que a Kendall con Antonio conversando.

…Que tonto soy! Yo sabia que ella nunca en la vida a iba cambiar y que nunca me iba a dar una oportunidad, por las puras me preocupé tanto e hice todo esto! – se quitó la corbata y la arrojó con furia – Estoy cansado de todo , no quiero saber nada más de ella ni de nadie! …

Cuando llegó a la cima se subió a uno de los árboles y se recostó en una rama mirando al cielo que estaba detrás de unas cuantas hojas . Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

…Sabia que todo era una gran perdida de tiempo, jamás debí haber escuchado a Sam y ni siquiera mencionárselo a Romina, fue todo una tontería… Kendall… Kendall es ….una chica incomprensible, aguafiestas, mandona, odiosa, pero algo graciosa…es inteligente, hábil…y …y qué me pasa? Por qué digo eso sobre ella? … No, esto está mal, y por qué últimamente ya no le sigo las peleas si yo amo hacerla enojar… Algo anda mal conmigo. Pero, basta, no la pienso invitar, por más que este cambiando mi forma de verla …no la voy a invitar, sé que si voy mañana me dirá que ya tiene cita y se burlará de mi como siempre… Prefiero no pensar más en esto , ni en ella … Voy a patinar un rato…

Se bajó del árbol y comenzó a bajar la colina por un camino que jamás había ido, se cayó varias veces , pues estaba distraído y enojado. Lo peor fue que empezó a llover terriblemente, y tuvo que regresar a casa.

Por otro lado, Kendall había llegado a su casa y sin decir ninguna palabra se encerró en su cuarto, Sam no la había podido alcanzar porque se escondió en una tienda para hacerla perder de vista. Apagó su celular y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba abierta ,con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, miró detenidamente a la otra ventana de la casa del frente que estaba a unos pocos metros de la suya, estaba abiertas también y podía observar algunos detalles de la habitación, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y susurró.

– Clarence…por qué? – no cerró sus cortinas,ni nada, dejó que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su rostro. Se acomodó en el mueble que tenia pegado a la ventana, puso sus brazos sobre el borde de ella y recostó su cabeza ,se quedó mirando el cielo, continuo llorando y pensando en todos esos momentos que había pasado con Kick y luego se le venia a la cabeza la imagen de Romina abrazandolo y comenzaba a llorar más. Poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Romina se quedó en la casa de Gunther, estaban en su habitación.

-No tengo idea de qué hacer, Kick estaba… muy enojado pero también se le notaba un poco herido – dijo Romina

-Ya te dije, hay que ir a verlo!

-No… no creo que sea conveniente, creo que merece un poco de privacidad para que se le aclare la mente…

-Tienes razón, y tu crees que ya la hayan invitado a Kendall al baile?

-No se, todo puede pasar

-Te hablas con Sam?

-Si?

-Preguntale

-Nooo…seguro está con Kendall ahorita, no quiero interrumpir

-Vamos Romin- dijo Gunther pero fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular de Romina

-Es Sam

-Wow! Tengo poderes !

-Ah? – dijo confundida – Bueno voy a contestar…

-Okey, me callo

-Hola?

-Hola , soy Sam

-hola , como estas?

-Bien, tu?

-Bien…

-…

-…

-Vamos al grano, tu sabes de qué te quiero hablar

-Dime

-Tu y Kick van a ir al baile juntos?

-QUE? NOO! Para nada , por qué lo crees?

-Pues… en el comedor te vi con él…y en la salida Kendall se puso a llorar sin razón aparente asi que pensé que los había visto juntos…

-Que Kendall qué?

-Van a ir o no juntos?

-No! La verdad es que, lo estaba ayudando a invitar a Kendall , como tu le habias dicho.

-Lo sabia! Kendall es demasiado…

-Ingenua?

-Si… se confía de las apariencias

-No me digas, Kick es idéntico! Son tan perfectos.

-Jaja, entonces, creo que ya sé qué problema tenemos aquí.

-De que hablas?

-Te parece si voy a donde tu estas para conversar mejor?  
>-Un segundo – Romina tapó el auricular – Gunther, Sam puede venir?<p>

-Si claro, no hay problema.

-Oki – continuó con Sam – Conoces la casa de Gunther?

-Hmmm, si creo.

-Aquí te espero.

-Genial – Romina cortó y se dirigió a Gunther – Kendall piensa que Kick y Yo íbamos a ir juntos al baile – Gunther se rió un poco.

-Tu y Kick? Jajaja!

-Si, lo se….bueno, el problema es que Kendall nos vio varias veces juntos y pensó eso y creo que esta deprimida también.

-Qué enredo!

-Lo sé…ahora va a venir Sam para arreglar todo esto con nosotros.

-Espero que podamos solucionarlo, los seis tenemos que ir juntos a ese baile!

-Quiénes seis?

-Kick y Kendall, Jackie y yo , tu y ….

-No voy a ir!

-Estas loca?

-Algo…pero no voy a conseguir cita.

-Hmmm, el primo de Jackie esta en la ciudad y creo que estará hasta el baile , puede ser una buena cita no?

-Sin ofender Gunther…EL PRIMO DE JACKIE?

-Como quieres que no me ofenda!

-Lo siento si?

-Bueno, pero no te preocupes, sé tus gustos y creo que es perfecto para ti

-A mi nunca me ha gustado alguien, como sabes que tipos de personas me gustan?

-Tengo un don natural y sé cuando una persona puede estar con otra, por ejemplo, yo sabia que Kick algún dia se iba a enamorar de Kendall e iban a ser muy felices.

-Eso era obvio, y todavía estamos luchando por esa unión…y ya me pusiste dramática!

-Ya… Aceptas o no?

-Lo tengo que ver primero

-Okeeeeey – ambos rieron .

-Y ahora que hacemos?

-Tarea?

-No hay tarea, hay exámenes!

-Ah claro… Hmmm, mañana hay educación física

-Awww, me acuerdo cuando Kick bailo con Kendall, el final era para un beso!

-Me hubiera gustado verlo – sonrió Romina y Gunther también

Kick llegó a su casa mojado por tanta lluvia, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con su hermanita, Brianna.

-Hola Kick…por qué te demoraste tanto ah?

-Y eso a ti que te importa?

-Mama estaba preocupada

-Tenia que hacer algo importante

-Seguro con una chica – dijo sonriendo con maldad, Kick frunció el ceño.

-QUE NO VOY A IR AL BAILE CON NADIE! ME OISTE? NADIE! – y se metió a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo. Brianna se quedó confundida pero satisfecha por haber hecho molestar a su hermano.

Kick seguía con ese sentimiento de enojo y tristeza, se echó en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y trato de dormir, pero no lo consiguió. Se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por su habitación. Llegó a la ventana y se dio con la sorpresa de que la chica del frente también estaba ahí, pero dormida –K-Kendall? – susurró. Sacudió la cabeza y se sento al borde de la ventana y la comenzó a observar.

-Como puede ser que dormida se la vea como un angel y cuando esta despierta se transforma en una loca que solo sabe gritarme y fastidiarme y hacerme sentir asi de raro – cruzó los brazos.

Kendall abrió suavemente sus ojos y escuchó lo ultimo que estaba diciendo Kick, levantó el rostro y se miro fijamente con él.

-Cómo que raro? – dijo ella.

-Desde que momento estas despierta?

-No importa Clarence

-Ah… hmm… y como estas? – dijo seriamente Kick

-Muy bien – mintió Kendall

-Y ya estas lista para el baile no?

-Pues, si. Y tu? Ya estas listo para ir con …Romina no? – Kick arqueó las cejas y se quedó confundido.

-Cómo que con Romina? De que estas hablando?

-Que? No vas a ir con ella?

-No!

-Ah…yo pensé que si…pues lo vi juntos y … pues…pensé eso

-Ah…- dijo él – y tu? Vas con Antonio? O con quien? – Kendall estaba entendiendo todo, y sonrió. Kick seguía confundido.

-No voy a ir con nadie Kick – El rostro de él se transformó, se le notaba más alegre pero sin mostrar una sonrisa.

-Y por que me dijiste que si tenias?

-P…pues … no sé

-Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo inmediatamente Kick, pero luego se sorprendió por haberlo dicho, no lo había pensado solo lo había soltado. Lo mismo sucedió con Kendall. Ella se sento en el borde de la ventana.

-En serio me estas invitando Clarence Buttowski? – Kick tomó un poco de aire.

-Pues si, Kendall, te gustaría ir?

-Nunca me habían invitado desde una ventana, pero …– sonrió y lo miró a los ojos – Si me gustaría

Hubo un largo momento de silencio , se estaban mirando a los ojos, como si estuvieran conectados, pero luego Kick bajo la mirada.

-Entonces te veo el viernes …

-Vamos Kick! Te veo todo los dias en la escuela

-Ah si , claro – dijo avergonzado, ella volvió a sonreir.

-Y por qué tan mojado?

-Esta lloviendo…- dijo mostrando lo obvio – y salí un rato.

-Ah…

Entonces se escucho un grito que provenía de la casa de Kick .

-CLARENCE BUTTOWSKI! VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A LIMPIAR TODO LO QUE HAS ENSUCIADO!

-Ay sopas – dijo cogiéndose la cara – Subí dejando barro por todas partes

-Y veo que no soy la única que te llama Clarence

-Ja! Muy graciosa – Kendall entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos – No… no empecemos a discutir…dejémoslo para mañana, ahora tengo que limpiar.

-Esta bien, nos vemos.

-Adios Kendall

-Adios, Kick

Ambos sonrieron y se cerraron sus ventanas.

* * *

><p>Snif snif :3<p>

Por fin Kick '-'

Dejen reviews

Nos vemos pronto


	12. Capitulo 12: Preocupaciones

Hola!

No puedo creer que ya van 12 capitulos :')

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio ,me ayudan bastante .

Aquí les dejo con uno de los capitulo maas raros , para mi .

Disfrutenloo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Preocupaciones<strong>

Sam llegó en en su skate. Tocó la puerta y le abrió Romina. Ella se sorprendió al verla mojada.

-No notaste que estaba lloviendo?

-NO…estaba en camino y comenzó a llover…- dijo entrando a la casa.

-Ah…bueno sígueme, vamos a la habitación de Gunther.

Romina recogió su skate y se quitó las zapatillas.

-Que haces?

-Nada, voy a ensuciar todo si sigo con estas

-Y donde las vas a dejar? – Sam entrecerró los ojos y metió las zapatillas debajo de una mesa.

-No se darán cuenta, luego las recojo al salir – le guiñó el ojo a Romina

-Ah, genial. Vamos – dijo sonriendo con complicidad

Subieron rápidamente y entraron. Gunther estaba cantando sobre la cama y usando un peine como micrófono, al verlas dejó caer el peine y se quedo callado y avergonzado.

-Ehh, hola Sam – dijo tratando de sonreir

-Hola…?

-Que rayos estabas haciendo Gunther? –dijo Romina con una ceja levantada.

-Consecuencias del amor

Ambas pusieron cara de confundidas .

-Okeeeey ,haré como si entendiera…Bueno…que nos querías decir Sam?- dijo Romina cerrando la puerta

-Pues…que ambas tratamos de ayudar a Kick y a Kendall a invitarse al baile y no funcionó, ahora tenemos que solucionarlo.

-Dos planes al mismo tiempo con el mismo objetivo…como que al final siempre termina mal no? – dijo Gunther

-Pues si, pero no entiendo, de alguna u otra forma uno de ellos hubiera funcionado…-dijo Romina

-Es que, Kendall te vio con Kick y

-Kick vio a Kendall con Antonio…

-Exacto

-Pero luego lo vimos con otra chica y como Kendall ya no estaba él piensa que alguien más la puede invitar. ….. Tu sabes si va a ir con alguien mas?

-No…no, esta muy mal, esta deprimida, no pude hablar con ella , creo que se fue a su casa y tiene apagado el celular.

-Solo por vernos?

-Ella cree que tu vas a ir con Kick

Romina se cubrió el rostro con las manos -Aaaargh!

-Y Kick? Como esta?

-Se fue en su skate, supongo que estará en su casa… Pero estaba todo enojado y se le notaba en los ojos que estaba triste.

-Bien, tenemos que solucionar esto, hagamos otro plan, pero los tres juntos.

-Bien.

-Pero no quieren una pizza? – Romina y Sam se acordaron de toda la pizza que habían comido en el recreo y se taparon la boca.

-No!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Bah…esta bien – dijo resignado

Así pasaron las horas, los tres se pusieron a trabajar en su plan . Mientras tanto, en la otra calle, Kick estaba sobre su cama, pensando en lo que había logrado.

…Lo hice, ahora Kendall irá conmigo al baile… esperen…Yo , Kick Buttowski , y mi enemiga Kendall Perkins en una cita? Para el ultimo baile? …Wao… nunca lo vi asi…es tan …extraño…., pero ya está hecho, no hay marcha atrás y creo que no me voy a arrepentir. Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo voy a ir vestido…tengo que conseguir un estúpido disfraz… y cómo vamos a ir?, caminando? Jaja…no lo creo, supongo que tiene que ser especial… en un auto? De dónde lo saco?… no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo, tengo cuatro días… Qué mas?, tengo que comprar las entradas… preguntarle la hora…practicar un poco de baile…y… - Con todos esos pensamientos en la mente, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

En la casa del frente pasaba algo similar. Kendall estaba recostada en su cama acariciando a su pequeño gato que mostraba su agradecimiento ronroneándole. Kendall estaba con la mirada perdida en las cortinas , estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en un solo dia…había terminado con el chico que ya no amaba…había perdido a una falsa amiga y había conseguido una cita con el chico con el que sí estaba enamorada. Se sentía un poco rara pero sobretodo feliz … muy feliz…hasta que su padre tocó la puerta.

-Quien es?

-Soy yo Kendall

-Ah…pasa papá

-Como estuvo tu examen? – dijo desde la puerta

-Bien papá… y como estuvo tu dia? – se sentó en su cama

-Muy productivo- Kendall sonrió

-El mío también

-En serio? Por qué? – La sonrisa se desvaneció…No podía decirle nada a su padre sobre todo lo que había pasado y pensó en algo rápido.

-Pues…yo…ah… me inscribí en …el grupo de decoración para…el baile! – dijo tratando de sonreir

-Oh, que interesante…y vas a ir a ese baile con Ronaldo supongo – Kendall se quedó congelada… se había dado cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido al mencionar el baile a su papá. Era mejor decirle la verdad.

-Papá…sobre eso…yo … - Fue interrumpida por el celular de su padre.

-Tengo que contestar esta llamada, es urgente. Mañana hablamos, buenas noches Kendall

-Adios papá- dijo mientras él cerraba la puerta… y finalmente dio un gran suspiro de alivio , que no duró mucho porque una avalancha de pensamientos se le vino encima…

…Ahora qué hago? Tengo que decirle a papá que no iré con Ronaldo porque…terminamos…y va a molestarse … pero si le digo la razón por la que terminamos quizás… todo cambie… y me deje ir con Kick … Nunca se han visto, no lo conoce, lo aceptara? …en que estas pensando Kendall, tu padre en la vida va a aceptar a un chico como Kick… Pero,tengo que intentar… yo lo amo, tengo que luchar por el...- dijo cerrando los ojos y quedandose profundamente dormida…con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la casa de Gunther…

-Entonces tenemos todo listo cierto?- dijo Romina

-Si, mañana temprano ah - dijo Sam

-Mmmf, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural – dijo Romina quejándose

-Tienes que hacerlo , y no te olvides traer lo que necesitamos

-Okeey

-Entonces…ya nos vamos

-Gracias por dejarnos estar aquí Gunther

-Y ahora te pones educada?-dijo Gunther cruzando los brazos

-Que quieres que te diga? – dijo Romina frunciendo el ceño

-Nada, olvídalo – dijo Gunther cerrando los ojos

-Esto de amor y odio se nos esta contagiando a todos…

-Que? – dijeron Gunther y Romina la mismo tiempo

-Nada..nada… nos vemos- dijo Sam saliendo

-Esperamee!

-Adios

Ambas bajaron por las escaleras y salieron…

-Y tus zapatillas?

-Aaaay!

Entró de nuevo por una ventana, cogió las zapatillas y se fueron corriendo.

* * *

><p>Woow dos de la mañana…porqué se me ocurre escribir a esta hora?<p>

No importa…mas tarde subo el siguiente


	13. Capitulo 13: Muy Tarde

Hola… Ahora…en que me quedé? … Amm,,, pues, en este capi ya verán como les funciona el plan… pobrecitos Kick y Kendal, no saben lo que les espera…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Muy tarde<strong>

Martes, día no tan soleado pero agradable, todo estaba sucediendo como siempre. Kendall se levantó temprano y se fue a preparar para la escuela ,y Kick aun estaba dormido esperando a que su despertador lo haga levantar para otro insoportable dia de escuela. Pero lo diferente es que Sam, Gunther y Romina ya estaban reunidos en el paradero del bus escolar.

-Traes las flores Gunther?

-Si

-Genial… Y tu tienes la tarjeta , no Romina?

- ….

-Romina…?

-… - Ella estaba recostada en los hombros de Gunther, se estaba durmiendo

-ROMINAAAAAA! – Se despertó al instante y sacudió la cabeza…

-Aaahh? Si si si… –dijo sacudiendo un sobre

-Genial, ahora ustedes van con Kick y yo con Kendall. Nos vemos diez minutos antes de las ocho – Gunther y Romina asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron corriendo. Llegaron a la casa de Kick y Gunther se dirigió a la puerta , Romina lo jaló y lo escondió detrás de un árbol

-Que Haces?

-Voy a tocar la puerta para entrar al cuarto de Kick

-Son las siete y media de la mañana! Estas loco Gunther! Nadie te deja entrar a esa hora a su casa!

-Entonces qué? Entramos por la ventana? – dijo en tono sarcastico

-Eso es parte del plan hombre! Para qué creías que era la soga?

-Ammm…

-Olvidalo, ahora vamos rápido.

Ambos se escabulleron y buscaron la ventana de Kick, Romina lanzó la soga hacia la habitación y comenzó a trepar, Gunther hizo lo mismo hasta que llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y pudieron ingresar fácilmente. Encontraron a Kick profundamente dormido abrazando una almohada.

-Oh…está dormido – dijo Gunther

-Lástima que tenemos que despertarlo – dijo Romina y saltó sobre su cama – DESPIERTAAAA!- Kick abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Romina , se levantó de inmediato.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ? – dijo avergonzado

-Venimos a ayudarte – dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama

-Venimos?

-Hola Kick – dijo Gunther, Kick giró su rostro y confirmó la presencia de su amigo.

-Hola… y …en qué quieren ayudarme?

-Para que invites a Kendall al baile!

-Ah…no es necesario chicos, yo – pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Romina.

-No hables! Nosotros haremos todo por ti , esta vez no fallará , solo tienes que hacer todo lo que nosotros te digamos.

-Pero…- volvió a ser interrumpido

-No hables! … Ahora escucha…Sam va hacer que Kendall vaya al gimnasio 10 minutos antes del timbre de entrada. Nosotros te llevaremos unos minutos antes y asi los dejaremos solos para que puedan conversar… y además, tenemos flores y un sobre con las entradas para el baile , tu ya verás cómo se lo dices, pero estaremos ahí por si te enredas y no olvides que…– Kick miraba perturbado a Romina, sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era para nada…pues ya había invitado a Kendall y no era necesario poner en marcha otro plan… solo se quedó mirándola y asintiendo a lo que le decía – Entendiste todo?

-Si…pero Rom – volvió a taparle la boca

-No digas nada, solo concéntrate en lo que le vas a decir a Kendall, despeja tu mente. – Kick dio un suspiro de resignación.

En la casa del frente, Kendall ya estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido azul con unas botas, estaba sentada en su cama viendo un poco de televisión y regalándole un poco de tostada a Hansel. En eso escucha que llaman a la puerta.

…Será papá?…-pensó y se abrió la puerta. Era Sam , estaba muy agitada.

-Sam? Que haces aquí?

-Cierra la puerta, no hay tiempo.

-Que? – dijo cerrando la puerta. Sam dejo su mochila en el piso y examinó a Kendall.

-Vaya…nuevo look.

-Si…pero, que haces aquí tan temprano? Como te dejaron entrar?

-Tu papa me conoce… pero si me vuelve a decir Samanta…no se que hago

-Ah…pero, por qué estas aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarte, date una vuelta por favor.

-Para qué?

-Shh! Hmmm- dijo mientras Kendall se daba una vuelta – Creo que estas bien, solo quítate esa vincha de la cabeza

-Okeey?

-Bien, ahora necesitamos llegar rapidísimo a la escuela

-Espera , espera… para que?

-Aish… no hay tiempo, en el camino te explico.

-Que cosa?

-EN EL CAMINO! – gritó Sam, Kendall se quedó callada, sabia que cuando ella se ponía asi, había que hacerle caso. Salieron corriendo de la casa. En el autobús…

-Ahora…me puedes decir para que estas haciendo todo esto? – Sam suspiro

-Esta bien, esto es parte de un plan…

-Que plan?

-No te puedo decir más

-Qué?, espera ,no voy a hacer nada si tu no me dices para qué

-Kendall, si te digo, ya no sería una sorpresa si?

-Ah?

Llegaron a la escuela y bajaron corriendo.

-Vamos al gimnasio – dijo Sam jalándola del brazo

-Al gimnasio?

-Si

-Para qué?

-No preguntes, solo camina!

-NO! – dijo quedándose quieta

- Kendall ! – Sam trató de jalarla de nuevo

-Si no me dices para qué… Yo no me muevo de aqui! – dijo frunciendo el ceño

-En serio? Eso lo veremos – dijo con una mirada desfiante

En el gimnasio se encontraba Kick que tenia la boca tapada por Romina, Gunther estaba con las flores y la tarjeta. Se escuchó una timbrada de celular, era de Romina.

-Hola?

-Ya estamos en camino

-Genial, ya estamos listos, apúrate

Kick estaba cansado y aprovechó que Romina estaba con el celular en la mano para escaparse de ella.

-Ven aquí!

-NO!- dijo Kick acercándose a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba por salir se encontró con Kendall y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ay sopas! – dijeron Romina y Gunther

Kick se levantó sobándose la cabeza y le extendió la mano a Kendall, la ayudo a levantarse.

-Hola Clarence – dijo poniendose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Hola Kendall…lo siento por esto.

-No te preocupes…

Kick volteó y vio que Romina y Gunther estaban tratando de escapar por la puerta trasera.

-Los veo desde aquí, vengan de inmediato! – grito Kick, ellos hicieron caso.

Kendall también se dio vuelta y vio a Sam subiéndose a su skate.

-Tu también! – gritó.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos , comenzó el momento de confesar.

-Qué esta pasando aquí? – dijo Kendall

- Pues… nosotros estábamos haciendo un plan para que ustedes dos vayan al baile, juntos- dijo Gunther. Kendall comenzó a reir, Kick le siguió.

-Estos están locos o que?- dijo Sam

-Por qué no me lo dijiste Sam?

-Porque…no hubieras querido.

-No sabes que … Clarence ya me invitó al baile?

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Eso era lo que trataba de decirles…tontos- les dijo Kick

-Cómo que tu a ella y ...? – dijo Romina

-Pues sí ,yo la invite, que les parece?

-Ahora tu eres el que me sorprende Kick – dijo Romina sonriendo

Sonó el timbre.

-Será mejor que vayamos a … no esperen, toca gimnasia – dijo Kendall

-Bueno…voy a comer algo… ya que cierta persona no me dejo ni tomar desayuno – dijo mirando a Romina, ella miro a otra parte avergonzada.

Sam y Kendall se fueron a los vestidores.

-Asi que… te invitó!

-Si…- respondió Kendall mientras sacaba su ropa de gimnasia

-Pero…cómo?

-No te voy a decir.

-POR QUÉ?

-Luego te cuento

-No! Dime ahora!

-Tendrás que aguantarte hasta la salida, como tu me hiciste esperar a mi

- Maldicion – dijo Sam dándose una palmada en la frente, Kendall sonrió.

Kick ,Romina y Gunther estaban comiendo unos sándwiches.

-Geniaaal! , ahora si podemos ir en grupo al baile – dijo Gunther

-Pues…-dijo Kick mirando a Romina

-Solo nos falta Romina, pero no te preocupes, le voy a presentar al primo de Jackie hoy mismo y seguro que van juntos

-En serio? – dijo Kick

-Si …- bufó Romina dándole una mordida a su sándwich

-Jajajaja, pues, no quieres ayuda…o un plan? – dijo Kick bromeando

-NO, basta de planes, más bien…cómo invitaste a Kendall? – sonrió

-Ah…Hmmm, creo que ya debemos entrar al gimnasio

-Por qué no nos quieres decir? – preguntó Gunther

-Todo a su tiempo – dijo subiendo al skate

-Jaja, bueno, vamos o no jugamos quemados – dijo Romina guardando su sándwich.

Los tres se fueron lo más rápido posible y llegaron justo a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Espeeeeero que les haya gustado :B<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Tiempo Libre

Bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo [._.]

Pfft No tenia idea de como continuarla ,pero por fin... ahora

Disfrutenlo

**Capitulo 14: Tiempo libre**

El dia transcurrió normal, las pocas clases que quedaban eran aburridas, el almuerzo volvió a ser terrible, e incluso hubo una que otra discusión entre Kick y Kendall.

Tocó el timbre, todos subieron al autobus, Kendall cumplió su palabra y le contó todo a Sam sobre la invitación, así como Kick a Gunther y a Romina.

-Qué romántico…bajo la lluvia – dijo Gunther sonriendo

-Que dices Gunther? Estas loco, no fue nada romántico, solo una invitación y listo.

-Sigues negando lo innegable Kick – susurro Romina

-Que?

-Nada – sonrió

Kick entrecerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire.

-Bien…y como fue lo tuyo Romina? Con el primo de Jackie – dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Jackie

-Ya tengo cita – dijo indiferente

-Uy, y cómo fue? – dijo Kick tratando de imitarla

-Le pregunté y aceptó, no fue taaaan romáaantico como lo tuyo, pero fue algo – dijo sonriendo y alzando una ceja. Kick quería refutar sobre esto pero se quedo en silencio y poco a poco se comenzó sonrojar.

-Vamos Kick, no te molestes – dijo Gunther

-Que? No estoy molesto!

-Estas rojo y no estas molesto… es por lo de Kendall entonces ? – continuo Gunther

-QUE NO! – grito Kick

-Jajaja, creo que es suficiente tortura Gunther… Hmmm y que piensas hacer hoy Kick? –dijo Romina

-Nada – respondio Kick mirando a la ventana

-Ammm…Okey ,pero no te molestes…por favor – dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Bien, pero quítate que me asfixias!

-Okey – dijo soltándolo y mandándole un empujoncito en el hombro

-Asi esta mejor

-Y que hay de mi? – dijo Gunther

-Okey – dijo Romina. Le da un golpe en el hombro

-HEY! Me referia al abrazo

Los tres se rieron hasta que el bus se detuvo en la casa de Kick, así que se despidió y bajó, detrás de él venía Kendall pero trató de mantener una distancia prudente para no despertar sospechas de nada. Kick sacó su skate, tiró su mochila que cayó en la puerta de su casa y se dio vuelta , pero se encontró con Kendall.

-Eh, hola?

-Qué pasa Clarence?

-Qué haces aquí?

-Qué? Estoy yendo a mi casa ,no ves?

-Ah…- miró al suelo, y recordó en las preguntas que se estaba haciendo ayer…una pequeña voz en su interior le dijo … _preguntale sobre la hora o algo sobre la cita! _... Kick sacudió la cabeza y levanto la mirada, pero Kendall ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

– Por todas las sopas, que pasa conmigo – susurró cogiéndose la cabeza. Se subió al skate y se fue a lo más rápido posible.

Kendall cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro frustrado, pero se percató de que la casa estaba en más silencio que de costumbre.

-Papá?, Papá estás aquí? Mamá? Mamá? – gritó por toda la casa pero estaba completamente vacía hasta que llego a su habitación y había una pequeña nota en su puerta, la tomo y se sentó en la alfombra para leerla.

…Kendall, tu madre y yo tenemos importantes asuntos de trabajo que atender. Yo estaré de vuelta el jueves. Cuídate bastante, confiamos en ti.

Te veo pronto

Con amor,Tu papá.

Kendall se quedó mirando las ultimas palabras, su padre nunca le había dicho que la amaba , solo lo demostraba pero nunca había pronunciado esas palabras. Sonrió un poco, pero luego reaccionó y se dio cuenta que estaría sola por dos días y esa tarde. Caminó un poco y pensó.

…Ahora que hago, ahora que hago… tengo exámenes sencillos, así que tengo tiempo libre…pero no tengo con quien gastarlo… Hmmm Sam? ,hmmm ya estará cansada de mi, todo el día estoy con ella ...pero...no tengo más amigos…y que hay de Romina? …Nooo... Gunther? …Hmmm no. Y … que hay de… - mira a la ventana – Clarence…

Mientras tanto, Kick estaba en su camino hacia la colina del muerto. Pasó por una tienda donde vendían trajes y disfraces, se quedó mirando un rato los vestidos y se imaginaba a Kendall en cada uno de ellos.

En eso, no se fijó que había un poste atravesando su camino y se chocó. Se levantó rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza y continuo patinando.

Al llegar a la cima se sentó un rato y cerró los ojos.

…Vaya, tantas cosas me están pasando por pensar en eso …primero, dicen que me sonrojo, ahora me choco, wao…Kendall me está haciendo perder la cabeza con todo esto. Espero que valga la pena y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un grito, se levantó y fue hacia donde provino ese sonido. Y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Era Kendall, estaba en el piso. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-Te encuentras bien?, Digo…pues…estas ahí …en el suelo…- dijo Kick tratando de no parecer preocupado

-Arghh!, si ,si, no necesito ayuda, solo fue una caída – dijo levantándose.

-Bien…y que estas haciendo aquí?

-Ah?...Pues…yo…aahhmm….estoy aquí…caminando un poco…porque…así me des estreso – mintió Kendall

-Ah si?...

-Si.

-Y era necesario venir hasta aquí para… caminar un poco?

-Si.

-Ja!…Entonces…camina, yo me voy a hacer lo mio. Adios. – dijo y se dio vuelta.

Kendall se quedó mirándolo molesta. La había ignorado prácticamente… Asi que sacó un skate y comenzó a practicar lo que le había enseñado Sam.

Kick estaba a unos metros de ella contemplando la colina haciendo una poses con su skate. Pero, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kendall y se quedo sorprendido.

-Quien te enseño a andar en skate?

-Sam – dijo aun patinando

-Cuanto tiempo llevas practicando?

-Desde ayer- gritó

Kick se quedo mirándola un rato. Kendall estaba dando vueltas por ahi, estaba haciéndolo bien, pero se empezó a acercar al borde de la colina. Kick se sorprendio y gritó.

-Vas a bajar?

-NO!

-Entonces ?

-No se detenerme!

Kick corrió hacia ella y trato de alcanzarla antes de que empiece a bajar pero no llegó a tiempo, Kick tomó su skate y trató de seguirla. Cuando pudo estar al mismo nivel…

-Kendall! Salta hacia mi!

-Nooo! Me voy a morir - gritó tratando de mantener equilibrio

-Hazlo !

-Bieen!

-AHORA! – ordenó Kick. Kendall cerró los ojos y saltó hacia el skate de Kick, lo abrazó por la espalda y escondió su rostro en ella. Kick sintió que los brazos de Kendall lo estaban rodeando, se sonrojó, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse pero trató de controlarse.

Cuando estaban abajo, Kick paró el skate y dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Kendall seguía abrazandolo.

-Estas bien? – dijo Kick volteándose hacia ella. Kendall lo miro a los ojos aun asustada.

-Si…gracias ...a ti...– y lo volvió a abrazar. Kick se quedó en shock al ver tal reacción, pensó que le iba a hacer un comentario ingrato, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Le respondió el abrazo con mucha timidez, y se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que Kick se alejó.

-Bueno…me …me tengo que ir.

- De veras?

-Si…tengo que estudiar … eso…

-Estudias para el examen de Arte?

-Ah? Mañana toca eso?

-Si…

-Ah…pues…si, tengo que practicar

-No quieres estar un rato conmigo no? - dijo Kendall cruzando los brazos

Kick volvió a sentir que su corazón estaba llendo más rapido. Kendall movió la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse. Kick se quedó mirandola y de un momento a otro fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-Espera...Kendall - dijo estando detrás de ella, Kendall volteó sorprendida

-Que?

-Ammm...no quieres que te enseñe algunos trucos? - Kick dijo con dificultad. Kendall estaba a punto de gritar que si, pero se contuvo.

-No era que no querias que este por aqui?

-Nunca dije eso

-Ah...entonces, esta bien ... pero ya no tengo el skate,desapareció...

-Hmmm...tendrás que practicar con el mio.

-Bien

Ambos se dispusieron a subir la colina. Ninguno pronunció una sola palabra durante el camino.

-Empezamos? - dijo Kendall finalmente

-Si...claro - dijo Kick un poco distraido.

Asi pasaron las horas, ya estaba oscureciendo, Kendall habia aprendido bastantes trucos y Kick estaba satisfecho de tenerla como alumna porque entendia rapido.

- Ya es tarde, creo que ya es hora de irnos - dijo Kendall

- En serio? - dijo Kick con desgano

- Que? Quieres seguir?

-No...no...no sabia que ya era tan tarde - mintio Kick

-Pues...esta oscuro...no?

-Y?

-Y se supone que

-Ya entendi ...-interrumpio Kick

-Ah...bueno, me voy, gracias por ...todo - sonrio Kendall mirando al suelo.

-Te acompaño

-No

-Somos vecinos Kendall, vamos.

-Ugh, bueno...

Kick tomó su skate y se fueron. En el camino empezó a sentirse una brisa fría que hizo que temblar un poco a Kendall, Kick no estaba muy distante a ella y se percató de eso.

-Tienes frio?

-Si...pero no importa

-En serio?

-Si...no importa, ya te dije.

Continuaron caminando y cada vez hacia mas frio. Algo en el interior de Kick le decia que tenia que abrazarla...pero algo tambien se lo impedia...Se quedo un rato entre esa lucha interior hasta que involuntariamente colocó su brazo en el hombro de Kendall.

-Que haces Clarence? - dijo Kendall deteniendose

-Pues...amm...abrazandote? - dijo avergonzado. Kendall se sonrojó levemente.

-Y..Y por qué ?

-Tienes frio...admitelo

-E..esta bien...- dijo Kendall sonrojada. Kick la acercó hacia el y siguieron caminando. Kendall sentia que su corazon estaba a mil por hora, al igual que Kick. Otra vez, ninguno dijo nada. Kendall recostó levemente su cabeza en el hombro de Kick, haciendolo sonrojar.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer ...

-Oh no, comenzo a llover...falta mucho cierto? - dijo Kendall preocupada

-Si...pero tenemos que encontrar un lugar para refugiarnos o terminaremos mojados

-No exageres es una llovizna...

-En serio?

Sonó un trueno y comenzó a llover con más intensidad

-Esta vez, tu tienes razon - dijo Kendall resignada

-Bien...-dijo Kick observando a su alrededor- Ven conmigo - dijo cogiendo del brazo a Kendall y llevandola hacia un arbol.

-No voy a poder subir

-Si puedes, si nos quedamos abajo...todo se llenara de barro y , te quieres ensuciar?

-Okey, no , pero ya deja de tratarme como tonta, vamos.

Kick sonrió y subió a una rama, luego ayudó a Kendall. Una vez sentados, el silencio se adueñó de la situación, por tercera vez. Kendall tenia los brazos cruzados para mantenerse caliente, Kick estaba con las manos a los costados. Ambos miraban la lluvia, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos...hasta que Kendall bajo los brazos y accidentalmente colocó su mano encima de la de Kick. Los dos abrieron más los ojos sorprendidos, pero no se atrevieron a mirarse el uno al otro. Lentamente Kick entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kendall. A ella casi le da un ataque al corazon, esta totalmente sonrojada. Kick no podia controlarse, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentia tan bien estar a lado de Kendall que poco a poco los nervios se desaparecieron.

-K-Kendall...

- ...

-Hmm...hasta que hora tienes permiso? - dijo y luego se arrepintio de preguntar algo tan estupido como eso.

-Amm...no hay nadie en mi casa, mis padres estan de viaje por unos dias.

-Ah, que suerte...

-...

-Y ...amm...sobre el baile, no hemos hablado sobre ...algunos detalles, tu sabes...la hora...eso.

-Ah...claro...hmm a las nueve te parece?

-Esta bien, a esa hora paso por tu casa.

-Genial

-Si

La lluvia no calmaba, cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

-Sabes que hora es? - dijo Kick

-Hmm...- Kendall se fijo en su celular, tenia llamadas perdidas de Sam - Hmm, son las nueve y media...LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA?

-Que?

-No puede ser, tenemos que irnos

-No podemos

-Pero...

-Tenemos que quedarnos, es peligroso caminar por aqui con todo ese barro

-Kick...estamos en un arbol en medio de un diluvio...ESO YA NO ES PELIGROSO?

-Lo se, pero ya no podemos movernos de aqui, entiende!

-Significa que...tendremos que...dormir aqui?

-...Pues...si

-...

Ambos miraron a otra parte, estaban alterados con la idea de que iban a pasar la noche juntos.

-Por que todo lo malo me pasa cuando estoy contigo? - dijo Kendall casi en un susurro

-Que dices?

-Nada...olvidalo

-Ah bueno...hmm yo tengo sueño, asi que...nos vemos mañana - dijo Kick recostando su cabeza contra el tronco y cruzando los brazos. Kendall no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirandolo por unos momentos hasta que comenzo a sentir el sueño y cerro los ojos, pero en vez de caer dormida se puso a pensar ...a recordar la maravillosa tarde que habia tenido junto a el muchacho que dormia a su lado.

Poco a poco comenzo a quedarse dormida y recosto su cabeza en el hombro de Kick. Este movimiento hizo que Kick despertara y se quedara sorprendido, otra vez se le vino a la mente la idea de abrazarla y tenerla junto a el. En este caso no tuvo que decirdirse demasiado, lo hizo. La rodeo por los hombros y la recosto contra el suavemente.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza...todos los momentos compartidos con su enemiga...que ahora estaba descansando en sus brazos. Finalmente se quedó dormido. Al cabo de unas horas, Kendall despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba el los brazos de Kick, y lo más sorprendente es que Kick estaba haciendo algo que nunca pensó que haría...estaba...ronroneando?...Si, tal y como Jackie lo habia dicho. Kendall se sonrio a si misma y se acomodó un poco, cerró los ojos y volvió quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ahhhh *-* estoy loca, no me juzguen... :3

disculpenme por no escribir como en dos semanas...estaba mal ( salud ) no podia hacer nada.

Ahora empiezo la escuela, pero no se preocupen porque prometo seguir con la historia :)

Nos vemos .w.


	15. Capítulo 15: Sorpresas

Hola ._. Buenoooooo primero, sorry por no escribir hace como 2 meses D:

Es que, el colegio me tiene ocupada T_T y otras cosas también. Espero que me comprendan y pues, aquí está el capitulo :B Espero que les guste y ... ignoren las faltas ortográficas, ... en otro momento lo corregiré bonito :B

XD OKi , los dejo, lean !

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 : Sorpresas<strong>

El sol se estaba asomando, las gotas caían de las hojas de los arboles, Kick y Kendall seguían profundamente dormidos en aquella rama.

De pronto, sonó la alarma del celular de Kendall. Ambos se despertaron aturdidos por el sonido, Kendall lo buscó y al encontrarlo se le cayó de las manos.

-Oh por Dios...son las siete ... debemos irnos... - dijo adormilada mirando a Kick

A Kick aun le costaba abrir los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato al ver que tenia a Kendall muy cerca a él.

-Emm...- Kendall se alejó un poco

-Amm...qué me decías? -dijo Kick

-Son las siete, tenemos que irnos.

-Tan temprano?

-Si...tenemos que ir a nuestras casas para alistarnos para la escuela.

-Baahhh...bueno, vamos rápido - dijo bajandose del arbol. Kendall miró hacia el suelo y trató de bajar, pero el miedo no se lo permitía.

-No puedes? - dijo Kick

-Si puedo...

-No puedes

-Que si!

-Que no!, y ya ven aqui, yo te ayudo - dijo extendiendo los brazos como para atraparla.

-Es en serio Kick? - dijo Kendall en tono burlón

-Si , baja rapido - dijo impaciente.

-Argh...Bien ¬¬ - Kendall tomó aire y se lanzó, cayó en los brazos de Kick .

- O...Okey...ahora...bájame - dijo Kendall con dificultad.

Kick la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Ammm vamos de una vez - dijo Kendall. Kick asintió, pero se le notaba distraido...

Mente de Kick... ( xD ) :

...No se que me esta pasando, quiero decir, es Kendall...Kendall, la aburrida ...la antidivertida. Pero ahora ...ya todo es diferente, el estar junto a ella, me hace sentir raro, cada cosa que hace me parece lo más tierno, esos pequeños detalles que veo en ella...la hace tan especial... No puedo seguir asi, necesito ayuda o terminaré haciendo lo mismo que pasó en el cine hace años...

Kick miró disimuladamente a Kendall que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, se le notaba pensativa pero no demostraba ningun sentimiento en especial.

Continuaron caminando durante veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a sus casas.

-Ya era hora- dijo Kendall - Bueno, gracias por todo, nos vemos en la escuela. Kick.

Kick se quedó mirándola hasta que ella se dió vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Kick hizo lo mismo. Entró y no habia nadie por ahí, dio un suspiro de alivio y se fue corriendo a su habitacion.

Cerró su puerta y se desvaneció en la cama.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos y luego se sentó.

Dió un suspiro para finalmente admitirlo.

-Sopas... Creo que estoy enamorado.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Kendall ya estaba en su habitación cepillando su cabello mientras pensaba en Kick... y en todo lo que habia sucedido .<p>

Se miro al espejo y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suave suspiro...que fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular.

-Que rayos? Como sobreviviste a esa caida? - dijo observandolo. Estaba llamando Sam.

-Hola? - dijo temerosa

-Aaaahhh! Por fin contestas!. Que demonios pasó? Por que no me respondias?

Kendall se dio un golpe en la frente - Lo siento Sam...es que... estaba...ocupada.

-Ocupada? En que?

-En algo...

-Dime!

-Emmm, en la escuela te digo,si?, ahora se me esta haciendo tarde...

-Pero...

Kendall cortó antes de que continuara. Habia olvidado que ignoró las llamadas de su amiga. Sintió algo raro en el estomago. Era culpa...o quizas era hambre. Asi que se fue a la cocina por unas tostadas, Hansel la siguió.

-Ohh no, como me pude haber olvidado de ti, pasaste la noche sola! Ahhhhhh! Ven aqui - dijo mientras la cargaba para darle algo de comida.

Ya faltaban cinco minutos para que venga el bus, asi que cogió su bolso , le dió un beso a su pequeño gato , y salió corriendo.

Esta vez, iba con lo habitual, su falda , un sueter verde, y el cabello suelto , sin su vincha rosada.

Llego a la parada del bus, no había nadie, no estaba Kick. Se desanimo un poco, pero justo llegó el vehiculo y subió como si nada pasaba.

En el fondo estaba Romina y Gunther lanzandose papas fritas. Un asiento antes de ellos estaba Sam haciendo señas para que vaya.

Al llegar se sentó y antes de mencionar algo , estornudó.

-Wow...estas resfriada o qué? - dijo Sam alejandose un poco.

-No... no se. Debe ser por la lluvia.

-Que hacias en la lluvia? o mejor dicho, ese diluvio, porque lo de ayer fue horrible.

-Ah... sobre eso...

-Me debe una explicacion señorita - dijo Sam moviendo la cabeza. Kendall sonrió.

-Ok...te contaré todo.

- Ok...? - dijo mientras le quitaba la envoltura a un chocolate. Kendall suspiró.

- Ayer estaba aburrida y ... decidi salir un rato... asi que ... fui a caminar y me encontre con Kick en la colina del muerto...

-Con Kick? - dijo casi gritando. Kendall le tapo la boca.

-No lo digas tan fuerte!

-Okey...pero... quien sale a caminar a la colina del muerto ?

-Ayyyy, esta bien, lo hice a proposito, queria estar un rato con él. Contenta? - dijo sonrojada.

-Uhhh, tranquila. Continua.

-Bien... casi me muero al bajar por esa colina involuntariamente, y él me salvó...

-Jajajajajaja

-En serio

-A que si?, y luego?

-Luego, me enseño un poco de skate...y oscurecio y comenzo a llover...

-Ah, entonces, me ignoraste por Kick?- dijo Sam en broma.

-No... bueno...si, nooo no queria

-Ayyy tranquila , sigue , esta interesante - dijo dando un gran mordisco a su chocolate.

-Pues... nos subimos a un arbol porque todo estaba de barro y como ya era tarde, pasamos la noche ahi.

Sam comenzo a toser por el chocolate - QUE?

-Que nos quedamos durmiendo en una rama

-No lo puedo creer... hmmm y , no le dijiste nada de tu ya sabes...

-Que cosa?

-Ay! no te hagas, de ...que te gusta!

- No lo digas tan fuerte Sam!

-Ya...perdon

-Y no le dije nada, no pude.

-Bueeeeno, y que mas paso?

-Nada, dormimos, me abrazo , fue ... fue muy ...tierno ...

-Baaaaaaahhh

-Hmmm , y amanecio, volvimos y fin.

-Entonces fue un gran fail... cuando se lo dirás?

-Que?..Ah.. Ammm...En el baile? No se , no estoy segura si decirle o no.

-Uhhh el baile! - Sam se cubrio la cara- Maldicion, es con vestido.

-De princesa - dijo para molestarla más.

-Arrgh, que estupidez, ni tengo cita .

-Sam, te apuesto que hoy consigues una.

-Argh , que tortura!, odio los vestidos y a esos chicos tontos de la escuela.

Kendall sonrió y le quitó un pedazo de chocolate.

Atrás de ellas, estaban Romina y Gunther, y obviamente escucharon todo.

-Asi que le gusta ...-susurró Gunther.

-Genial

-Que emocion- dijo Gunther sonriendo- le decimos a Kick o ...

-No...Estoy segura que ellos mismos se lo dirán en el baile. Hay que darles tiempo

-Esta bien

-Ammm sabes por que Kick no vino?

-Se le hizo tarde seguro por lo de ayer... tu sabes.

-Ah , claro.

Llegaron a clases, y Kick nunca apareció. Kendall estaba muriendo por saber que habia pasado. Pero no encontro

respuesta.

Tocó el timbre y todos salieron. Kendall estaba en clases de Quimica, se estaba demorando guardando sus cosas.

En eso, sintio una mano que le tocó el hombro.

Volteó con la esperanza de que sea Kick..

Y era Reynaldo. Ella se sorprendio, y luego sintio colera. Asi que cogio su bolso y comenzo a caminar.

-Espera Kendall - la tomo de la la quitó inmediatamente.

-Que no tienes verguenza? Dejame en paz.

-Es que quería hablar contigo.

-No gracias.

-Pero Kendall.

Justo en ese momento aparecio Sam con su skate.

-Que rayos haces con ella eh? No aprendiste tu leccion?

Reynaldo se quedó asustado y salio corriendo. Sam comenzo a reir. Kendall bajo la mirada.

-Que pasa?

-Nada..

-Dime, soy tu mejor amiga no?

-Es que... verlo a el, me hizo recordar todo lo que paso con...

-No no , olvida eso, ya te dije, tu eres fuerte y no te merecias a un chico asi ni a una amiga como ella.

-Gracias Sam. Siempre sabes que decir

-Ahhhh que tierna eres - La abrazo con fuerza y siguieron caminando.

-Hmm Kick no vino hoy

-Si, lo noté... todo estuvo taaan tranquilo.

-De repente esta resfriado

-Hmmm puede ser...

Siguieron caminando hasta la parada del bus.

-Kendall, cuando vienen tus padres?

-Ahh...mañana en la tarde.

-Tienes tu...vestido?

-No... que te parece si mas tarde vamos a probarnos unos?

-Yo? A una tienda lleno de vestidos? Estas loca?

-Vamos Sam, no seas mala.

-Arghh , esta bien- dijo con los brazos cruzados. Kendall sonrió.

-Ohhh, mira quien viene .

-Que cosa? Quien?

-Mouth

-Ah...que querrá ...

-No sé.

Mouth se acercó a ellas.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola ...

-Que quieres Mouth - dijo Sam

-Queria...hablar contigo.

-Conmigo? De que?

-Es ...algo privado...- dijo mirando a Kendall.

-Okey, disculpa Kendall, ya vengo. Espero que sea algo importante...- dijo mirando retadora a Mouth. Kendall no dijo nada. Ellos se fueron hasta un árbol cercano y Mouth comenzó.

-Bueno... queria hacerte una pregunta

-Habla

-Pero no me vas a golpear no?

-Depende de lo que sea

-Okey - dijo tomando aire - Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Sam lo miro sorprendida, después de unos segundos respondió.

-Claro.

-Pero no me pegues...espera, dijiste que si?

-Si...

-En serio?

-Si, y no actues como un tarado que puedo cambiar de opinion

-Okey, yo voy a tu casa , te parece?

-Esta bien, nos vemos - dijo mientras giraba hacia Kendall.

-Qué pasó?

-Voy al baile con él.

-Aaaaa! Te lo dije

-Si si ...ahora el dilema del vestido, por eso odio estas cosas.

Subieron al bus. El viaje duró más de lo habitual.

-Oye Kendall...

-Que cosa?

-Cuando me dijiste que llegaban tus padres?

-Mañana en la noche

-Sabes como decirles que no vas a ir con ..Reynaldo, sino con Kick?

-No...tengo que pensarlo bien

-Piensalo ahora mismo

-Por?

-Mira !- dijo señalando el auto del papá de Kendall en su cochera.

-QUE? Ya estan aqui?

* * *

><p>Tan tan tan ... !<p>

El sábado subo otro capítulo ... adios :D!


	16. Chapter 16 :Más sorpresas

Hola, volví ._. y me disculpo con los que leen este fic, me demoré meses en subir más por muchas dificultades - pero ahora sí puedo subir más seguido. Espero que les guste este capi :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: "Más sorpresas"<strong>

Kendall se cubrió la cara, sus padres habían llegado, ¡Cómo se supone que debía decirles sobre el bailes si no lo había pensado antes ?

-¿Ahora Sam? - dijo preocupada

-Vamos - dijo con determinación

Kendall suspiró. Bajaron del bus con rapidéz. Caminaron hasta la puerta.

-Ya pensaste en qué decirles? -dijo Sam mordiendose los labios con una ceja levantada.

-Aun no, tú solo sígueme - Kendall abrió la puerta. El silencio reinaba en la casa como en la mañana.

-Hmm qué raro... Papá? - comenzo a gritar mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Sam cerró la puerta lentamente y la siguió.

Cuando entraron estaba su mamá preparando algo que al parecer era una pizza.

-Kendall!- dijo sonriente- y ... hola!... Samanta, cierto?

-Eh...si...?- dijo Sam molesta y cruzando los brazos.

-Mamá! - dijo corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola amor- le dió un beso en la frente

-Por qué llegaron antes? - sonrió con dificultad.

-Llegamos? ...tu papá todavía llegará mañana querida.

-Ah, bueno que pasó? - dijo con más calma

-Hmm, hubieron unos cambios en el trabajo, y me dieron libre estos días.

- Qué bueno...

-Y ustedes? Cómo les va en los examenes?

-Creo que bien, hoy dimos el último exámen - dijo Kendall tomando asiento.

-Ahora viene lo del baile , ¿no? - dijo mientras metía la pizza lista en el horno. Kendall se puso nerviosa y miró a Sam como pidiendo ayuda. Ninguna dijo nada, se comunicaban con señas, la mamá de Kendall cerró el horno y se limpió las manos - ¿Por qué no dicen nada? ... Hmmm ya tienen citas? No ? - dijo amigablemente.

-S-si claro...estamos emocionadas...-respondióo Sam tratando de decir algo para salvar el momento

-Con quien irás Sam?

-Con...Mouth - dijo con seriedad.

-Aaaah que bueno eh...y tú Kendall? irás con ... cómo se llama tu novio? Reynaldo , no?

-Eh...s-si - dijo con dificultad. Su mamá se quedó confundida por su forma de responder, se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-Hmmm, y ya vieron como van a ir vestidas?, ustedes saben que este es su último baile, y todo es taaan especial, siempre lo recordarán, en serio, yo aun no olvido el mio. Fue muy elegante y hermoso, y sobretodo fui con tu padre, ahhh, recuerdo que...

-Mamá, ya me contaste esa historia miles de veces- interrumpió Kendall.

-Okey, no las aburro más. Voy a mi habitación un momento y vuelvo.- dijo mientras salía de la cocina. Kendall esperó a que se vaya y se sentó al lado de Sam.

-No se si decirle a mamá...

-Dícelo de una vez

-Sí , pero... no sé...hay que algo que me lo impide. - dijo y recostó su cabeza en la mesa. Sam la miró, quería gritarle que se lo diga de una vez, pero prefirió callarse. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba que la pizza estaba lista. Kendall levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

-Mamá!... -gritó.

-Kendall, dicelo ahora, ella comprenderá mejor - dijo Sam seriamente.

-Decirme qué?- dijo la mamá mientras corría hacia el horno, Kendall y Sam se quedaron congeladas.

-Eh...emm... decirte que...tenemos que ir a una reunión en la escuela...para ... coordinar cosas del baile.

-Ah bueno. No hay problema- dijo mientras servía la pizza. Sam miró a Kendall con cara de no entender lo que había dicho. Kendall se concentró en su pedazo de pizza.

Comieron un rato, y conversaron sobre los exámenes... y poco a poco la vida de la mamá de Kendall se volvió el tema central, otra vez...

Pasaron quince minutos , Kendall ya no podía más, quería salir a tomar aire para pensar en qué hacer.

-Mamá - interrumpió Kendall- se nos está haciendo tarde para... la reunión.

-S-sí...tenemos que irnos

-Oh...bueno, nos vemos luego entonces - dijo sonriendo -Tengan cuidado.

-Okey. Adios - dijo Kendall . Se levantó, jaló a Sam de la mochila y salieron de la casa.

-Ayy! Casi me matas, eso duele en serio ¬¬

-Perdoname, es que no podia seguir ... no puedo dejar de pensar en el problema que van a hacer.

-Te estás poniendo paranoica. Kendall, tu eres libre de elegir con quien salir, y si no estan de acuerdo con eso, yo tendre que hacerlos entrar en razon.

-Emm...no creo que sea necesario...pero, sí... estoy poniendome demasiado paranoica... se lo dire cuando llege.

-Por fin! bueno...ahora, quieres andar en skate?

-Sabes que lo perdí...

-Ah claro, en tu pequeña cita de ayer - dijo con una sonrisa fastidiosa

-No fue una cita, fue un encuentro casual

-Que tu provocaste- dijo alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-Ay...ya basta.

-Okey...okey...tranquila

-Disculpa Sam...tu sabes que todo esto me tiene estresada...e intolerable.

-Bueno...entonces..quieres ir a un lugar para relajarte?

-Hmm no ... quiero domir...o hacer nada.

-Hmmm y si me acompañas a recoger mi vestido? - dijo con voz baja. Kendall abrió más los ojos.

-Tu vestido? Te mandaste a hacer un vestido? Tú ? Sam? - dijo sonriendo en tono de burla. Sam le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-No entiendes. Sabes que todos los vestidos de las tiendas son para ... princesitas ... sin ofender. Y yo no soy así, por eso me mandé a hacer uno que va con mi estilo.

- Esta bien...si tu lo dices...

-Entonces...vamos?

-Hmmm, escucha...quiero estar sola un rato... quizás más tarde podemos tomar un café, cuando me sienta mejor.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites - sonrió , Kendall le correspondió la sonrisa . Sam cogió su skate y se fue alejando. Kendall la observó , hasta que desaparció. Se quedó mirando a la nada, sintiendo una brisa helada que la hizo temblar. De pronto, una mano tocó su hombro . Se estremeció. Lentamente la giró para mirarse frente a frente.

-¿Kick? - dijo en un susurro ,sorprendida. Él sonrió.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? - Kick se separó un poco de ella. Y puso algo en el suelo que traía escondido. Kendall se quedó sin palabras.

-E es el skate que perdí ayer?

-Sí - respondió. Kendall sonrió.

-¿Qué onda con tu voz?

-Estoy resfriado. Tú no?

-Hmm, algo... Bueno, cómo conseguiste el skate?

-Hmmmm- se encogió de hombros. Kendall sonrió más, se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias- Kick se sonrojó y le correspondió el abrazo con timidez. Se quedaron por unos momentos así. Kendall se alejó del el y le dedicó una sonrisa. Kick iba a hacer lo mismo pero un inoportuno estornudo arruinó el momento. Kendall comenzó a reír.

-Hmmm será mejor que vayas a tu casa, o te enfermarás más - dijo Kendall con cierta ternura en su voz.

-Sí...

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras cogía el skate y se daba media vuelta. Kick quizo detenerla pero se quedó congelado, quería decirle algo antes de dejarla ir.

Kendall entró a su casa, sonrojada, sonriente, con el corazón a mil por hora. Pero todo se detuvo al ver a su mamá frente a ella.

-¿Volviste tan rápido?

* * *

><p>:B<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 : Enfrentando la realidad

POR MI ENEMIGO

**Capítulo 17: Enfrentando la realidad**

Con Kick...

Se abrió la puerta, ambos estaban ahí y se quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron. Kick estaba en su cama con cara de pocos amigos. Débil, cansado y medio dormido.  
>-Wao, cómo rayos te pusiste así? - dijo Romina con un poco de preocupación.<p>

-Hey, qué te pasa?- dijo acercándose a él.  
>-No estoy de humor.<br>-Pero deberías estarlo, no fuiste a la escuela - dijo Gunther .  
>-Detesto estar encerrado, y mucho menos tener que descansar.<br>Romina asintió y sonrió.  
>-Bueno, y dónde estuviste ayer? Por qué te resfriaste tan feo eh? - Kick desvió la mirada un poco.<br>-Eso no les interesa...  
>-Basta Kick, deja esa actitud de chico serio, cuéntanos, qué te sucede! somos amigos o no? - dijo Romina cruzando los brazos. Kick la miró unos segundos y suspiró.<br>-Bien...es por Kendall...- suspira - Ayer me quedé con ella en la colina del muerto porque comenzó a llover y la tenía que proteger. Me sentí extraño a su lado, demasiado. Y toda la mañana busqué su skate porque no quería que la regañaran por perderlo ... y me enfermé más . Pero , no me importó...y...  
>-Un skate? De qué hablas? - preguntó Romina. Kick le mandó una mirada asesina por quitarle la inspiración.<br>-Ayer , llegó inesperadamente a practicar con un skate a la colina - Romina sonrió con miedo y asintió.  
>- Ok...continúa.- Kick dió un gran suspiro.<br>-Bueno...me la encontré hace un rato y se lo dí ... y ella me abrazó... no quería soltarla... - suspiró y cruzo los brazos - Nunca pensé que una chica, mucho menos que Kendall, me iba a hacer actuar como un tonto.  
>-Ha, estás enamorado - dijo Gunther con ternura. Kick desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.<p>

* * *

><p>Con Kendall...<p>

Kendall se quedó congelada, su mente se quedó en blanco. Su mamá se inquietó un poco al ver que no respondía.  
>-Qué sucede Kendall? Está todo en orden?<br>-Eh...s-sí mamá.  
>-Bueno, entonces responde, por qué regresaste tan rápido?<br>-Amm... porque Sam...  
>-Y ese skate? No es tuyo, de quién es?<br>-De Sam... me lo dió porque su mamá la llamó para que...vayan ... al hospital...y ahí no permiten skates...- Kendall a penas comprendía lo que acababa de decir y sabía que era poco creíble pero igual sonrió forzadamente.  
>-Al hospital? ... su mamá está bien? o qué sucedió?- dijo preocupada.<br>-No...no... Sam tenía cita con el dentista...  
>-Ah, está bien. Entonces, vas a hacer algo?<br>-Hmm no, quiero leer un poco en mi habitación. Hace unos días saqué un libro de la biblioteca y no he tenido tiempo para leerlo.  
>-Que bueno amor, ahora , voy a preparar la cena...- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Kendall recordó que a su mamá le gustaba hacer mucha comida, hace un rato habían comido pizza y ya iban a cenar? . Suspiró, comer no estaba en sus planes. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se desvaneció.<p>

* * *

><p>Con Kick...<p>

-Bueno Kick, quieres hacer algo? - dijo Gunther.  
>-Cómo qué?<br>-Hmm comprarte un traje para el baile - sonrió Gunther.  
>-Les dije a mis padres que no iré al baile.<br>-Qué? Por qué? - dijo Romina.  
>-Me van a molestar...bueno, nos van a molestar a ambos antes de ir y no me imagino las cosas vergonzosas que puedan hacer...<p>

-Imaginación de Kick-

Suena el timbre, toda la familia corre a la puerta, Kick baja de las escaleras y se queda sorprendido por verlos a todo ahí .  
>-Eh? Qué hacen?<br>-No queremos perdernos nada de tu primera cita ...loser - dijo Brad señalando una cámara fotográfica.  
>-Aww mi Kick ya es todo un hombrecito - dijo su mamá con las manos juntas.<br>-No puedo creer que ya tengas una cita, ese es mi hijo! - dijo su papá.  
>Kick los quedó mirando con inquietud, corrió a la puerta y antes de abrirla hizo un ademán con la mano para que se marcharan. Ellos retrocedieron un poco , abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Kendall con un vestido rosa pálido que la hacía ver muy adorable y atractiva, Kick estaba a punto de saludarla pero el flash los dejó ciegos, su papá les estaba tomando fotos mientras la jalaban del brazo para que pase , y le hacían miles de preguntas, en especial Brianna...<br>Kick se quedó en la puerta con cara de WTF mientras miraba como acosaban a Kendall...

-Fin de la fantasía-

-Bah... bueno, entonces cómo conseguirás tu traje a tiempo si no falta nada- dijo Gunther.  
>-Ya lo tengo solucionado.<br>-Bien... entonces...no te gustaría ver una película en mi casa? - dijo Gunther.  
>-Hmm bueno, con tal de salir de aquí, vamos - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia ellos.<br>-Espero que no nos contagies - dijo Romina retrocediendo un poco y sonriendo.  
>-Cómo? - dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo.<br>-AAAAH sueltame , sueltame! - gritaba Romina, mientras ellos reían . Kick la soltó - Maldición, ahora me vengaré.  
>-Uy que miedo...- dijo Kick con sarcasmo... Romina frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.<br>-Ya verán...solo esperen... - cambió su cara a una sonrisa- Bien, vámonos.

* * *

><p>Con Kendall...<p>

Se encontraba sentada en el piso, con la cabeza recostada en la puerta. Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas.  
>-¿Por qué? - susurró- Por qué tengo tanto miedo? Qué me dirán cuando les diga que terminé con Reynaldo y que voy al baile con ... Kick ?- miró a la ventana , se levantó y comenzó a gritar enojada- Si nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti todo sería más fácil! Pero no ! Sucedió! Y esto es ... es solo una pequeña prueba que no es fácil, todo por mis padres, por qué tienen que ser así?<br>-Porque queremos lo mejor para ti Kendall...  
>Kendall se quedó congelada mirando a la ventana. Su mamá cerró la puerta suavemente y se acercó a ella. Kendall se dió vuelta con lágrimas en sus ojos.<br>-Pero se preguntaron si sería feliz? - dijo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, escondió su cabeza en sus brazos mientras lloraba. Su mamá se sentó a lado suyo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.  
>-Creíamos que sí. Lo siento hija, en serio. De repente no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para sentarme a tu lado a conversar como ahora ,por el trabajo, los viajes... pero tienes que saber que verte feliz es lo que más importa para mí - Kendall se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama junto a su mamá y sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pero era en vano porque seguían cayendo, su mamá la abrazó y le besó la frente - Bueno , quieres hablar de ese Kick por el que tanto lloras? - sonrió . Kendall abrió los ojos muy grandes por la impresión y se avergonzó por el comentario.<br>-No es por él ... es por toda la situación...  
>-Bueno, cuéntame.<br>-Es que ... yo sé que papá quiere que yo esté con Reynaldo por ... mi futuro y todo eso , pero yo no lo quiero...y hace unos días que terminamos.  
>-Se lo dijiste así?<br>-No... él hizo algo que no le perdonaré, así que ya no estoy con él... y me quedé sin cita para el baile. Pero, hay alguien del cual toda mi vida estuve...enamorada de verdad - se ruborizó un poco - y él es Kick y me invitó al baile... pero tengo miedo por lo que dirán ustedes...  
>-Hmm... sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, y te entiendo ... a mi me encantaría que vayas con él , de veras, pero el problema es tu papá , él no te comprende como yo. - Kendall bajó la mirada - Pero...podemos hacer algo ...<br>-Qué cosa?  
>-Hmm, algo que hice para ir al baile con tu padre. Esa noche...me escapé por la ventana - dijo riendo un poco. Kendall se quedó con cara de WTF porque nunca había pensado que su mamá haría eso y muchos menos que se lo propusiera.<br>-En serio estás diciendo que me escape para ir al baile?  
>-Si lo pones así ... sueno como mala madre...pero... funcionará... y si luego del baile, te pide ser su novia o no sé , pues ya tendremos que ver la manera de que tu padre lo acepte. Total, yo creo que es un buen chico, y confío en tí porque sé que tienes buenos gustos ...<br>-Mamá! - dijo ruborizada. Su mamá rió un poco.  
>-:3 Bueno...Ya tienes vestido?<br>-Hmmno.  
>-Hmm creo que tengo uno que es perfecto para la ocación ..<br>-Es un baile temático... la edad media, algo así.  
>-En mis épocas los vestidos que yo usaba eran a ese estilo...así que no hay problema.<br>-Te refieres a que...  
>-Sí , ahora vamos a mi closet, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.<br>-Ha...gracias mamá- la abrazó.

* * *

><p>Ok... final feliz TwT ? NOOOOOHOHOHO. Ok... Muy pronto subo el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews, los aprecio mucho .<p> 


	18. Capítulo 18: Distraída

**POR MI ENEMIGO Capitulo 18**

by ~Kibi11Tin

POR MI ENEMIGO

Capítulo 18: "Distraída"

El jueves fue un día particularmente normal en la escuela. Kendall no se cruzó con Kick, pero era necesario para explicarle los planes.

Llegó la noche, su papá no llegaba. Sentía un alivio porque ya no sería necesario todo ese plan que tenía con su mamá.

Bajó a cenar, tenía mucha hambre. Corrió hacia la cocina y su mamá estaba haciendo una deliciosa lasagna.

-Oh, Kendall... me demoré un poco con las compras así que la cena estará lista dentro de media hora - dijo y se mordió el labio inferior arqueando las cejas.

-Amm...no te preocupes mamá - sonrió - voy a salir un rato a caminar...

-Con el skate?

-Qué? de qué hablas?

-Nada querida - y sonrió para sí misma. Kendall suspiró y salió.

Estaba un poco cansada , así que no paraba de bostezar. Se aburrió mientras caminaba por su jardín. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente y la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Por qué no ir a hablar con Kick un momento? estaba a pasos de su casa... Sonrió un poco y se dirigió a su puerta. Faltaban pocos pasos y paró en seco.

-Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Qué le voy a decir? Qué tengo que decirle? ... ah lo del baile..pero es raro que yo tenga que preocuparme, él no es el hombre? bueno...ah! tengo que ir... o mejor no, qué vergüenza - se puso a pensar , suspiró y se dio vuelta para regresar a su casa.

-¿Querías verme?

-¿Por qué siempre te apareces de la nada?

-¿Por qué tú te apareces siempre en mi camino?

Kendall rodó los ojos y siguió caminando pasando por su lado. Kick cogió su brazo y la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de...mañana.

Kendall no hizo contacto visual en ningún momento, quitó su brazo de la mano de Kick y siguió caminando. Kick se quedó confundido por su actitud, pero la comenzó a seguir.  
>Caminaron hasta el parque , Kendall se sentó en un columpio, Kick hizo lo mismo. Ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos.<p>

-Creo que ... es demasiado misterio , no?

-...

-Hmm... me quieres cancelar lo del baile, verdad?.

Kendall lo miró sorprendida y preocupada.

-Qué? No ... no ...no es eso.

-Entonces? - Kick dijo mientras hacia que su columpio se moviera un poco.

Kendall suspiró y sonrió suavemente - Quería estar un rato contigo. Solo eso.

-En serio? Es raro que tú quieras eso.

-Mmmmff...

-Algo más te sucede, yo lo sé.

-Por qué crees saberlo todo?

-Porque te conozco

-No es cierto. No sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, casi nada.

-Bueno...Sé que te hago enojar fácilmente y que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy insoportable y controladora... pero también sé que hay un lado tuyo que de repente no conozco bien pero se que me quedaría encantado de hacerlo - Al oír esto último , Kendall se sonrojó totalmente y detuvo su columpio. Kick hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron mirando al suelo.

Kick se puso de pie y se puso delante de Kendall, como ella se encontraba aun sentada, se agachó un poco para que sus miradas queden al mismo nivel. Kick puso una mano en su hombro mientras la miraba con dulzura , poco a poco acercó su rostro hacia el de Kendall y con la otra quitó un ligero mechón de cabello para terminar cogiéndola de la quijada. Kendall estaba perdiendo, no se movía, no respiraba, no podía hacer miraba a esos ojos que se acercaban más y más.

-Me dejaría conocerla, señorita Kendall? - dijo en un susurro para finalmente darle un beso en los labios.

Kendall se quedó sorprendida pero sintió la necesidad de corresponder el beso. Así lo hizo, rodeo el cuello de Kick para profundizar el beso, hasta que sin querer se comenzó a resbalar del columpio y cayó al piso... al piso de su habitación.

-Fue un sueño, solo un sueño - susurraba. Vio el reloj, eran las siete y cuarenta de la noche, recordó que había acordado con Sam para salir a ver una película a las ocho. Cogió un abrigo y bajó rápidamente hasta su puerta y se sentó en la entrada para esperarla. Encogió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos, hacía demasiado frío.

-¿Te quiere enfermar o qué? - dijo una vocecita familiar delante de ella. Efectivamente era Kick , traía una bufanda y se le notaba resfriado.

-No estoy de humor Clarence...y tú no eres el que está enfermo?

-Bueno, pero quiero hablar contigo.

-De qué?

-Solo algunas cosas para mañana en la noche

-Bueno, dime.

-Bien, salimos a las nueve , te parece?

-No será tan sencillo

-Eh?

-Hmm, te lo diré así... mi papá no sabe que voy a ir al baile, no sabe que he terminado con Reynaldo y por eso debo salir por la ventana y llegar como una cenicienta antes de las doce...- Kick soltó una risa por el ultimo comentario pero se calló porque Kendall no le seguía.

-Hmm entonces, cómo hacemos?

-No sé...tienes que ayudarme a salir de mi casa sin que se den cuenta.

-Tendremos que hacer algo extremo entonces?

-No .. bueno ... nunca he hecho nada asi pero ...

-Tranquila, yo tengo metodos para salir de la casa sin que se den cuenta , asi que sera sencillo.

-Bien...

-No te preoc - fue interrumpido por un super estornudo de Kendall.

-Disculpa... - snif- creo que me resfrié gracias a ti - Kick se quitó su bufanda, se la puso a Kendall y se sentó junto a ella .

Kendall no dijo nada, solo soltó una risita tonta- Con esto no se me pasará el resfriado.

-Espero que te ayude en algo - dijo arqueando una ceja. Kendall se quedó observándolo y se sintió muy estúpida por lo que había dicho, pensó que él iba a continuar y comenzar una discusión pero no. Estaba cambiando? Por qué se estaba comportando más educado?

-Bien...y... ummm...

-Qué te sucede?

-Nada...estoy un poco …...

-Distraida...?

-Si...por todo esto del baile.

-Pero, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo está solucionado, o hay algo que te molesta?

-Tu sabes que es por mi papá y qué dirá cuando tu y y- Kendall se interrumpió - ehh...cuando...no vaya al baile con tu sabes quien...  
>-No se enterará. Confía en mi. - Kendall solo sonrió para si misma y comenzó a jugar con sus pies.<p>

-Quieres hacer algo? Ah, por cierto, que estabas haciendo aquí?  
>-Me estaba esperando! - ambos voltearon a ver a Sam - eh, discúlpenme si los acabo de interrumpir.<p>

-No no no, ya me iba - dijo Kick poniéndose de pie - nos vemos Kendall, adiós Sam y se fue corriendo. Sam se quedó sonriendo.

-Se fue sonrojado! - le dijo emocionada a Kendall y luego se volvió a poner seria.

-Bah, no pienses tonterías...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jaja, sabes que no me gusta ni sé nada de romance pero... se nota que siente algo por ti.

-Sam, creo que ya hablamos de esto y ya veremos qué pasa mañana

-Ok...bueno - suspiró- cambiando de tema...tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante.

Kick se fue a su casa , fue a su habitación para sacar su skate pero alguien lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Así que vas a ir al baile loser!

-Brad – dijo en un susurro con mirada asesina.


	19. Capitulo 19 : Viernes

Hola!, después de mucho tiempo vengo a actualizar mi fanfic x.x tuve muchos problemas para subir el capitulo pero por fin aqui está! Perdón por no subirlo antes, espero que me entiendan... y bueno alkghal antes de iniciar les aclaro que cambié el nombre de la ex amiga de Kendall, ahora se llama Kelly, no se vayan a confundir :P .

Muchas gracias por su apoyo , gracias por los reviews! , aqui les dejo el capitulo :)

**Capítulo 19: "Viernes"**

Llegaron a la casa de Sam, y subieron a su habitación rápidamente.

-Bien, dime lo que sucede, estuviste misteriosa todo el camino

-En serio?...bueno, te diré rápido.

-Dime

-Es sobre el baile

-Argh, ya estoy cansada del tonto baile

-Romina...la recuerdas?

-Claro que sí

-Me dijo que hay rumores de que Kelly está planeando algo para sabotear la fiesta, ya que está perdiendo en las encuestas para ser la reina del baile y eso...

-Hmm no creo que haga nada...igual, no me importa, no dejaré que me arruine la noche.

-Awww seguro es porque con Kick, nada puede ponerse mal... -dijo burlonamente , Kendall la miró enojada.

-Cuando estés en una situación como la mia... ya veras cómo te voy a molestar - sonrió Kendall.

-No creo que pase...

-Pero, quién sabe, quizás con Mouth puede que

-Ni se te ocurra..-interrumpió - Es solo un compañero de baile, fui obligada.

-Jeje, ok... bueno , vamos a tomar un café o enseñame algo de skate?

-¿Skate?...Es dificil no hacerte bromas cuando te pones así...

-¿Cómo así?

-Así por Kick ... olvídalo - sonrió - Vamos...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kick.<p>

-¿No crees que pides demasiado?

-Si, pero estás en mis manos, hay que aprovechar - dijo Brad con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Bien... pero solo de lunes a viernes...- suspiró Kick

-Toda la semana...¡Completa!

-Pero Brad... no voy a soportarlo...- afirmó Kick

-No exageres...

-Hace cuanto no sales con una chica?

-Ahhh emmm...ahh

-¿Lo ves? , espero que con esto te consigas una y dejes de molestarme tanto - dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-No lo hago por las chicas, a ella les gusta mi encanto , además mamá es la que está obligando a que-

-Esta bien...- le cortó Kick

Brad se quedó cruzado de brazos enojado e impotente, pateó uno de sus polos sucios que estaban regados por toda la habitación y se fue.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegó el tan esperado viernes, día del baile, que de alguna forma iba a cambiar la vida de más de uno en la escuela.<p>

Son las seis y media, Kendall se encontraba profundamente dormida hasta que sonó su alarma. Se levantó y plantó la mirada en un calendario, encerrado en un círculo morado que le indicaba que el tan esperado día había llegado, .

Eligió su ropa, hoy llevaría unos shorts azules con su polo favorito y el cabello suelto. Se miró en el espejo por unos segundos.

-Espero que no lo eches a perder...-suspiró y salió con una sonrisa algo forzada, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El aroma a pancakes se adueñó de la habitación e hizo sonreir a Kendall ya que era uno de sus desayunos favoritos, al igual que a su padre.

Escuchó su voz. Era él.

-Buenos días Kendall - sonrió su padre invitándola a tomar asiento. Kendall, algo conmovida por la impresión , recordó todo el dilema que se armaría. Trató de sonreír, era claro que le alegraba volver a ver a su padre, quería abrazarle y todo , pero él no le transmía el mismo sentir. Mucho menos ahora que se notaba un ambiente tensionado.

Se dirigó a su asiento y sintió un dolor combinado con sentimientos inexplicables en su interior.

* * *

><p>En la casa del frente, Kick ya estaba despierto, había tomado un Guepardex y su cereal favorito para tener energía, pero poco a poco se le estaba acabando. Pero , ¿qué estaba haciendo?.<p>

Todo era parte de un trato con Brad, todo por manternerlo con la boca cerrada y proteger a Kendall. Tendría que soportar por una semana el aroma de Brad ya que tenía que limpiar toda su habitación y ropa.

Era un sacrificio y un reto, a él le agradan los retos y nunca fallar, pero también no le gustaría defraudar a Kendall.  
>Sonó su celular , era Gunther, vendría para ir a la escuela juntos. Kick aceleró su trabajo y terminó exhausto. Cogió su mochila, skate y se dirigió al bus con su mejor amigo.<br>- Bueno, y ya estás listo para el baile.

-Kick...

-KICK?!

-Eh? - sacudió un poco la cabeza- Hola Gunther...¿qué pasó?

-Te quedaste dormido

-Ah...bueno, ammm - alzó la mirada por los asientos delanteros buscando a Kendall, no estaba - emm, qué desayunaste ? - dijo tratando de voltear a mirar por los asientos de atrás.

-¿A quién buscas?

-¿Qué? A nadie Gunther.

-No me mientas,es a Kendall ... cierto? - sonrió.

-¿Por qué no habrá venido?

-De repente su papá la llevará

-Su ... su papá?...- recordó lo que habían conversado el día anterior con Kendall

-...Pues si... estás muy raro, ¿qué pasa con Kendall?

-...Nada, ¿ya estás listo para tu cita con Jackie?

-Si...y tu ¿ya lo estás para tu cita con Kendall?

-No es una cita

-Sí lo es - dijo Romina sacándose los audífonos.

- ¿Pero de dónde saliste tu? - dijo Kick alejándose de un salto de ella.

-No te diste cuenta de que me senté aquí, eso es otra cosa.

-Ah, perdona.

-Tranquilo...pero, se te nota preocupado, cansado...¿qué sucede?

-Nada, nada...ya les dije, NADA.

Romina y Gunther se miraron y decidieron no decir nada más.

Llegaron a la escuela. Kendall llegó unos minutos después efectivamente en el auto de su padre, Kick vió la escena con cautela, ella estaba de lo más normal al igual que su papá,se despidieron y se dirigió a la puerta del colegio donde la esperaba su amiga Sam. Kick suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que no sabía aun que él iba a ir con Kendall al baile...

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, como estaba en último grado junto a Gunther, Kendall, Sam, Romina...ensayaron el día de la graduación , ya no tenían examenes, así que salieron temprano.  
>Kendall le contó a Sam sobre la llegada de su papá y que todo iría normal si no le mencionaba nada sobre el baile.<p>

De pronto, apareció Kelly y se puso delante de ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? - dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno...solo les advierto que si creen que van a disfrutar el baile, se equivocan

-Pero, pero qué te pasa eh? Deja de actuar como estúpida! - dijo Sam acercándose a ella con ganas de golpearla, pero Kendall le cogía un brazo.

-Solo digo - se fue con una sonrisa. Kendall suspiró.

-No la entiendo

-Es una tonta

-Me da lástima, pero sola se hace detestar.

-Si...está así por lo de la reina del baile y eso, como tú le estás ganando ..

-Argh, yo ni siquiera deseo serlo, además ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ir

-No digas eso , destrozarías el corazón de Kick - dijo tratando de aparentar una voz dramática. Kendall rió un poco y siguieron caminando.

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche, eran las ocho y media aproximadamente, faltaba media hora para que Kendall y Kick se encontraran como habían acordado. Pero, solo Kick ya estaba listo, con su traje, se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación...<p>

- ¿Le diré hoy?, ¿Y si me rechaza? , ¿Es posible que ella sienta lo mismo que yo?. A veces parece que ...sí ,pero no estoy seguro, siempre me ha odiado y ahora está algo extraña pero es Kendall...ella siempre cambia de humor facilmente, y ... *suspira* ¿Qué hago?

-¿Kick? - dijo su mamá entrando a su habitación.

-¡Mamá ! ¿Por qué entras sin avisar?

-Disculpa, pero te escuche hablando solo y me pareció extraño...bueno, por lo que veo vas a ir al baile, ¿se puede saber con quién? - sonrió.

-Con una chica...

-Eso es obvio hijo, dime quién es esa chica.

-Es suficiente información

-Bueno, espero que me lo digas luego, pero tengo que dejarte un encargo.

-Dime

-Cuida a tu hermana mientras estés en la casa, luego Brad se encargará de ella. Tu padre y yo nos iremos a cenar esta noche.

-Pero mamá...tengo que salir ahora...

-Es muy temprano para ir , además es solo vigilarla...¡se nos hace tarde!, adiós hijo, mucha suerte con esa chica, espero que todo salga bien - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza - Y quítate el casco por una vez en tu vida! Adios!- cerró la puerta y dejó a un Kick desconcertado.

-Que me quite el casco?, es en serio? , nunca nadie me había visto sin él ... pero ... no... imposible...

* * *

><p>Kendall estaba terminando su cena. Su papá conversaba sobre su viaje y hablaba de negocios con su madre.<p>

Finalmente, todos terminaron de comer, su papá dirigió la mirada a Kendall.

-Y bien, ¿vas al baile esta noche, verdad? - sonrió.

-Ehh...hmmm no papá.

-¿Cual es el problema?

-Pues...Reynaldo...no puede porque ... se enfermó hoy por la mañana...y no puede...ir al ...baile.

Su padre puso una cara de disgusto. Kendall estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba mentirle a su padre, pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

-Está bien , deseas ir a algun lugar entonces? No es muy tarde.

-No -respondió inmediatamente- quiero decir, estoy algo cansada, preferiría dormir temprano.

-Está bien , puedes ir a tu habitación, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Kendall se levantó de la mesa, llevó sus platos al lavadero, dejó todo en orden y subió directamente a su habitación. Cerró con seguro la puerta y buscó el vestido de su madre que mantenía oculto en el fondo de su armario. Sonrió un poco al verlo, y lo dejó en su lugar.

Cuando miró la hora, marcaba las nueve de la noche...se preocupó un poco y decidió avisarle a Kick que no empiece con su plan... se asomó a la ventana y se encontró con que la ventana de su vecino también estaba abierta y dejando verlo sentado en su cama mirando a la nada.

-Kick... Kick! - trató de no gritar para que no la escuche su papá. Kick volteó y se acercó. Kendall se quedó sorprendida , ya no llevaba casco, su cabello castaño formando algunas ondas rodeaban su cabeza.

-¿Y tu casco? - sonrió burlonamente.

-No lo usaré hoy - dijo enojado.

-Bueno, me gusta tu cabello... - sacudió un poco la cabeza - Emmm...Tengo un problema, mi papá aun estádespierto y yo no estoy lista así que todavía no puedo salir.

-¿Pero puedo ir avanzando el plan?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alejate un poco de la ventana. Voy a saltar.

-¡Estas loco!

-Puede que si, ahora muévete - Kendall quería refutarle pero obedeció. Kick hizo una maniobra utilizando un gancho con una soga , esta se ajustó al borde y Kick pudo transportarse hasta la ventana de Kendall.

-Perfecto - dijo satisfecho- Ahora dejame amarrarlo aquí para que quede listo.

-Entiendo, entonces debo bajar por la soga...

-Sí ... - dijo Kick enfatizando la afirmación por lo obvio que era.

-¡Kendall! Qué fue ese ruido? - gritó su padre que tocaba la puerta. Kendall se quedó paralizada , Kick se encontraba sentado en el borde de ventana sin poder decidir entre quedarse o volar hasta su cuarto. 


	20. Capítulo 20: El baile

Hola, tengo que decirles que adgkhklghgad no voy a actualizar por tres semanas porque estoy en exámenes finales x.x Pero creo que subiré más tarde otro más...luego desaparezco x.x pero volveré con fuerza xD porque la historia no termina en el baile...solo diré eso :D bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo!

**Capítulo 20: El baile**

La puerta se abrió , su padre observó a su agitada hija que intentaba mantenerse tranquila.

-No pasa nada...creo que fue en la casa del frente...- sonrió. Su papá la miró con desconfianza e hizo una inspección con su mirada a la habitación.

- Está bien, ahora duerme, debes estar cansada

-Sí ...

-Bueno, yo también lo estoy así que me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana - la abrazó . Kendall se sorprendió un poco por su inusual expresión de afecto, y se sintió un poco culpable por lo que iba a hacer, porque iba a traicionar su confianza. Cerró la puerta y dejó que su frente apoyará contra esta, con la mirada baja se mantuvo pensativa... Hasta que unos golpes desesperados que provenían de la ventana la hicieron reaccionar y recordar que Kick se encontraba ahí.

Fue rápidamente, abrió la cortina y la ventana. Kick estaba colgado del borde de esta debido a que no tuvo tiempo para ajustar correctamente la soga y poder escapar. Kendall soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Me puedes AYUDAR?! - dijo enojado. Kendall rodó los ojos y le ayudó.

-Bien Kick... ahora tendrás que darme unos quince minutos para ponerme el vestido y poder ir de una vez, mi papá ya se fue a dormir.

-No te demores tanto, pero como eres una chica... obvio que lo harás.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de darme órdenes, Clarence? - dijo algo ofendida.

-Tu eres la que retrasó esto , ¿o no?

-Tu eres el que no entiendes mi situación

-Te espero abajo - dijo mientras revisaba la soga para poder bajar. Kendall se limitó a buscar el vestido.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las diez de la noche, los chicos ya estaban dentro , algunas parejas llegaban apuradas. Gunther estaba con Jackie en una mesa, ella como siempre no paraba de hablar, aunque por momentos Gunther no le prestaba atención porque estaba preocupado por su amigo, no contestaba el celular y no llegaba.<p>

En la mesa siguiente sucedía lo mismo. Romina estaba con David, el primo de Jackie quien a diferencia de Jackie no era tan hablador ...pero era agradable, Romina estaba a gusto con él pero también se sentía mal porque Kick no llegaba. En el otro extremo estaba Sam y Mouth, parados sin hacer nada, ella sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría Kendall pero como ya se estaba haciendo tarde , la preocupación se adueñó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres bailar? o ... no sé - dijo Mouth tratando de tener algo de atención por parte de ella.

-¿Ah? ...No ... no me gusta bailar... - comienza Smell like a teen spirit - pero , me gusta escuchar la música, esta es mi favorita.

-¿Te gusta Nirvana?

- Claro que sí

- Pues, a mi me encanta, es mi banda favorita... entonces,¿ te gusta el rock? Hay pocas chicas que les gusta el rock de verdad ...¿ tocas guitarra? - dijo entusiasmado, Sam sonrió y comenzaron a conversar y conversar.

* * *

><p>Kendall estaba arreglándose un poco el cabello , se colocó una pequeña tiara azul y cuando terminó, dio un largo suspiro recostada en la pared. Se dirigió a la puerta para verificar de que esté con el seguro puesto. Caminó hasta la ventana para encontrarse con Kick que la estaba esperando abajo.<p>

-Pst, Kick ! Ya estoy lista - Kick alzó la mirada y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, un calor se comenzaba a apoderar de sus mejillas, Kendall lucía muy hermosa, el vestido le quedaba perfecto y el pequeño detalle en su cabello la hacía encantadora.

-Wao...- susurró.

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo para disimular, porque bien sabía lo que le sucedía a Kick xD

-Nada...nada... ahora baja para poder irnos.

-¿ Hay posibilidades de que me pueda caer?

-No, yo estaré aquí si haces algo mal

Kendall frunció el ceño por su último comentario y con cuidado se deslizó por la soga, se aferró muy fuerte a ella y por eso descendía lentamente, Kick se estaba poniendo impaciente.

-Eres muy miedosa - dijo sonriendo, Kendall llegó al suelo y se soltó rápidamente e ignoró lo que había dicho Kick - ...Te ves bien...- Kendall se quedó sorprendida , pero después sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias...sabes? el vestido es de mi mamá, ella lo usó en su baile de último año , y ahora me toca a mí - Kick le escuchó atentamente y finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos, reaccionó y jaló la soga para que no quedara evidencia, y cogió su skate.

-Bien, vámonos.

-Vamos a ir... en tu skate?

-Sí, ¿algun problema?

-No, pero creo que no podrem- Kick la interrumpió cogiéndola del brazo y la subió, ella lo abrazó por detrás para no caerse y Kick comenzó a avanzar... pero perdió equilibrio...

-Ohh sopas - y cayeron del skate. Kendall sentada en la pista y Kick tirado boca abajo.

-Te lo dije - Kick se levantó y le ayudó a ella a hacerlo. No fue igual como aquella vez que se quedaron pegados de mano y recorrieron parte de la ciudad en un solo skate, ahora, ambos están más grandes. Kick suspiró preocupado.

-Iremos caminando... podrás?

-Hmm supongo que sí, aunque llegaremos en media hora

-Tranquila, llegaremos en menos de eso, confía en mi.

* * *

><p>Kelly estaba con Reynaldo en una mesa tomando algo, estaba aburrida porque no había llegado Kendall y ya se acercaba la hora de anunciar a la reina y rey del baile.<p>

-Bailemos un poco? - preguntó Reynaldo.

-NO, no ves que estoy ocupada?

-Estás viendo la entrada desde que llegamos...

-Por eso, estoy ocupada... Tráeme algo de comer, sí? - Reynaldo algo frustrado obedeció. Se encontró con una maestra y le dijo que deberían iniciar con lo de rey y reina, él pertenecía al equipo que recogía los votos y todo eso...

* * *

><p>-Ya no siento mis pies- se quejó Kendall.<p>

-Falta poco para llegar

-Kick, no puedo ... - dijo con sinceridad.

-¿ Qué hago ? ¿ Quieres que te lleve cargando hasta allá? - dijo bromeando. Kendall solo lo miró a los ojos.

La música dejó de sonar, todos los que estaban en la pista de baile comenzaron a quejarse, salió Reynaldo y dos chicas. Una de ellas trató de calmar a todos, y prosiguió.

-Bien, cómo la están pasando chicos?

Silencio

-Ehh...bueno... a continuación anunciaremos quiénes fueron elegidos para ser rey y reina del baile

Todos comenzaron a tomar un poco de interés pero no falto uno que otro que comenzó a lanzar sus bromas. La chica invitó a otras dos que sostenían las coronas. Reynaldo estaba detrás sonriente. La otra joven tomó el micrófono mientras sostenía una hoja con los nombres.

-Entonces, tenemos como rey del baile a... - pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo dijo - Reynaldo !

Los chicos comenzaron a abuchear, Reynaldo pertenecía a los que contaban votos así que el fraude era más que obvio. Le colocaron la corona , lucía feliz pese a todo lo que le decía el público , la chica continuó.

- Ahora... la reina del baile...

* * *

><p>-Llegamos - dijo Kick exhausto, había llevado a Kendall en los brazos durante dos cuadras. Kendall sonrió y se puso de pie.<p>

-Te faltaba algo de ejercicio, Clarence

-A ti también - Kendall se enojó y Kick sonrió victorioso.

-Vamos...

Llegaron a la entrada, todo estaba lleno de gente, y algo estaba sucediendo porque todos miraban al escenario.

-No veo nada...espera... - decía Kendall tratando de ver por el escenario, ubicó a Reynaldo y otras chicas, se dio cuenta de lo que era - Ah, están anunciando al rey y reina.

-Ah...

-Y la reina del baile es ... - decía la chica con misterio - ... Kendall Perkins!

- ¿Ah? - dijo Kendall algo sorprendida.

- Por favor Kendall acércate, tienes que recibir tu corona y luego, bailar con el rey

-Anda Kendall - dijo Kick burlándose.

-No...no no no...!

Reynaldo estaba nervioso porque Kendall no se aparecía en el escenario. Kelly se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a buscarla, estaba muy enojada, hasta que la ubicó.

-Kick no pienso ir, Reynaldo es el rey... - Kick frunció el ceño recordando lo que le había hecho a ella.

-Bueno, como quieras.

La chica que se encontraba llamándola se estaba preocupando..- Kendall? ... estas ahí? ...Kendall...? El público se reía de la presentación que había sido un desastre.

Kick y Kendall estaban a punto de salir pero se cruzaron con Kelly.

-¿Por qué no subes eh? - dijo Kelly.

-No te interesa

-Bien, me arruinaste todo, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

-Has lo que quieras! - dijo mientras jalaba a Kick de la mano hacia otro lado. La presentación de rey y reina había terminado, y comenzó la música de nuevo. *Suena Crazier de Taylor Swift*

- No la entiendo

- Bah, está celosa de ti, eso es todo.

- Hmmm bueno... ¿quieres bailar?

-Debería ser yo el que te haga esa pregunta.

-Ya te la hice

-Ya lo acepté - Ambos sonrieron - Pero debes saber que no se bailar tan bien.

-¿Cómo que no? Ya se te olvidó la vez que bailamos disfrazados?

-Sí, pero han pasado los años y ...esta clase de música nunca ha sido fácil...

-Inténtalo... no era que... nunca te rindes? - dijo mientras le cogía una mano y le ayudaba a poner la otra en su cintura.

-Nunca...- sonrió y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción... Kendall sonreía como tonta y no sabía si mirarle a los ojos ... Kick, estaba igual...pero lentamente, comenzaron a acercarse. Kendall rodeó su cuello con los brazos y Kick con temor le rodeó la cintura. Kendall decidió mirarle a los ojos... él le correspondió, y por impulso de ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros...cerraron los ojos, el mundo había desaparecido para ambos...

Gritos en todas partes, todos corriendo tratando de salir lo más rápido...alguien había activado la alarma de incendios y automáticamente la luz roja se adueñó del lugar , todo estaba lleno de agua debido a los rociadores que se habían activado.

Kick cogió de la mano a Kendall y la llevó afuera. Romina, Sam y Gunther, desde diferentes sitios los observaron salir corriendo, sintieron un alivio en sus corazones.

-Siempre quise hacer eso en un baile - dijo Kick mientras ya estaban lejos de la escuela.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Encender la alarma contra incendios...¿ quién me habrá robado la broma?

-...Kelly.

-Ahh...claro.

* * *

><p>Después de caminar un largo rato se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a sus casas.<p>

-Bien … Kick, ahora qué hacemos? Cómo entro a mi casa?

– Simple Kendall, asi como saliste, tu vas a entrar - Kendall abrió más los ojos y gritó

– Estas loco? Fue fácil bajar por que tu estabas ahí y todo eso, pero, subir? En serio? Que tal si me caigo y me fracturo algo o que tal si ...– Kick puso un dedo en la boca de Kendall y una mano en su hombro y le susurró con calma .

– Kendall, es media noche, la calle está en completo silencio y tú estas gritando, quieres que tu padre te oiga y se de cuenta de que lo ignoraste para ir conmigo al baile? – Kendall estaba sonrojada ,pero lo disimuló mirándolo enojada ya que quería responderle ,pero cerró los ojos y suspiró…

– Esta bien – Kick le sonrió – Podrías quitar tu mano de mi hombro? – Kick quito la mano y avergonzado dijo :

– Ah…Ehh … disculpa- luego se recuperó – Bueno, entonces, este es el plan, tu iras por detrás de mi casa hasta que llegues a la tuya y me esperes debajo de la ventana de tu cuarto, yo entrare a mi casa y luego cuando esté en mi cuarto bajaré para ayudarte a subir al tuyo – Kendall se quedo confundida

– Pero, para que necesitas entrar a tu casa?

– Pues… yo si pedi permiso y saben que fui con una chica al baile, pero no saben que eres tu o sino te descubrirían no?

– Desde cuando te importo eh? – dijo Kendall cruzando los brazos

– Pues…quería que vayas al baile ...conmigo...al baile – Kick se quedo frio porque no tenia idea de lo que decía, Kendall se sonrio y se sonrojo un poco

– Eh… bueno… vamos rápido porque tengo sueño y … hace frio – dijo mirando al piso nerviosa

- No quieres que te preste mi abrigo?

– Huh? … No ….no te preocupes …- Kick se sacó su abrigo y se lo puso a ella ,Kendall lo miró y no dijo nada, se limito a una sola palabra

– Gracias

– Bueno vamos- dijo Kick .

Kendall se quitó los zapatos y Kick se rió un poco por eso

– Qué? Hacen ruido y son molestos, no sé porqué las chicas aman esto ,son terribles – Kick se sorprendio al oir esto de los labios de Kendall

– Wao…cada vez me sorprendes más Kendall – sonrió , ella se quedó mirándolo molesta hasta que llegaron al patio de Kick

– Entonces, aquí nos separamos, te veo debajo de tu ventana

– Ehmm bien- Kendall rodeó la casa y sintió que la observaban, era Brianna que estaba sonriéndole desde su ventana, Kendall se asustó y le hizo señas con las manos como para que le guardara el secreto. Briana levanto un pulgar y le guiñó el ojo como comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando y cerró sus cortinas. Kendall sonrió y suspiró aliviada, pensó que la iba a delatar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba de su lado. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su casa y con mucho cuidado se paró debajo de la ventana para esperar a Kick.

Mientras tanto, Kick entró a su casa, no había nadie esperándolo, así que suspiró de alivio, subió rápidamente por las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, en la puerta estaba Brianna .

Kick la miro asustado

– Q-que haces en mi habitación Brianna?

– Nada , y que tal tu cita con Kendall? -Kick se quedó sorprendido y la metio al cuarto y cerro la puerta.

-Cómo sabes que fui con Kendall? – dijo susurrando

– Que? No le dijiste a mamá o papá que ibas con ella?

– Baja la voz! … y no, no les dije que iba con ella . Es una larga historia. Por favor Briana no le digas nada a nadie no quiero que lo sepan, no es por mi , es por la seguridad de Kendall, luego te contaré. Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie.- Briana sonrió alzando una ceja

– Ella es tu novia no?

– Que? No Brianna, luego te explico, ahora vete de mi habitación tengo que hacer algo

- Que cosa?

– DORMIR! Anda a tu cuarto! - La empujo y le cerró la puerta. Kick volvió a dar un suspiro de alivio y se fue corriendo a la ventana. Estaba Kendall sentada con la cabeza baja.

-Pst! Kendall! – Dijo Kick susurrando. Kendall alzó la mirada y se levantó. Kick se subió al borde de la ventana y lanzó el gancho y la soga para que quede aferrado a la ventana de Kendall . Una vez listo, se lanzó y antes de chocar con la pared se dejó caer al piso. Kendall estaba sorprendida.

– Qué fue eso Kick?

– Algo increíble...

– Ja - ja - dijo con sarcasmo

– Bien- Kick la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba la soga

– Quieres subir por tu cuenta o subo primero y te ayudo

– Yo puedo sola

– Ah bueno- Kick se sonrió y le dio pase a Kendall para que empiece a subir. Ella cogio con las dos manos la soga – Bien aquí voy- dio un salto, trató de treparse a la cuerda pero su vestido se lo impedía, lo intento muchas veces pero no podía y en la ultima se enredo y se cayo. Kick fue a su lado

– Estas bien? – Le extendió la mano.

– Si , creo que la soga esta ….resbaladiza – Tomó su mano y se dejó levantar, Kick se rió

– Jajaja, si claro , ahora espérame, voy a subir para ayudarte – Kick se trepó a la soga y subió rápidamente, Kendall se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo

– Sujétate de la cuerda Kendall – dijo Kick desde arriba ,Kendall se aferró a la cuerda

– Listo

– Bien- Kick jaló la cuerda hasta que Kendall llegó al borde del cuarto, Kick la tomó de la cintura y ella se lanzo hacia él poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello , Kick perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás . Cayeron en un largo sillón que estaba al borde de la ventana. Kendall se levantó rápidamente sonrojada,Kick hizo lo mismo.

– Por que hiciste eso? Tenia que levantarte yo, tú no tenias que lanzarte

– Pues, crei que me iba a caer, asi que me asegure no?

– Bueno, fue tu culpa que nos hayamos caído emmm pero no importa emm – se rascó la cabeza mirando a otro lado –Eso es todo, creo que … me tengo que ir, espero que te hayas divertido esos cinco segundos de baile … y – dijo mirando al piso- fue … fue … -la miró- agradable…. ir contigo al baile o bueno, lo que duró – volvió a bajar la mirada- ya me voy – volteó para ir a la ventana .

Kendall se dirigió hacia él sonriendo y lo tomo de la mano, Kick giró y quedaron frente a frente.

- Espera…-susurró- no te vayas Kick - se sonrojo , Kick puso cara de confusión pero la miro a los ojos y sintió un calor en las mejillas que segundos después se adueño de toda su rostro.

* * *

><p>Muajajajjajjaj. Más tarde subo el próximo capítulo :D :D el siguiente no es muy largo e.e<p>

Gracias por los reviews !


	21. Capitulo 21: Bajo la luna

Capitulo 21 : "Bajo la luna"

Kelly estaba escondida con Reynaldo detrás de un árbol. Ella estaba sonriente por lo que había hecho, en cambio Reynaldo estaba totalmente serio, al darse cuenta de esto Kelly se acercó a él.

- ¿Y a tí qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no estás feliz si logramos que se arruinara el baile para Kendall? - dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello. Reynaldo se alejó.

-Soy un estúpido, por haber dejado a Kendall por ti , ella no se compara a lo que eres tú, me das lástima.

-¿Qué? - dijo ofendida y enojada, comenzó a hiperventilarse tratando de decir algo.

-Lo siento, pero esto se terminó. Y quiero que sepas que Kendall debe estar feliz en estos momentos, porque tiene algo que no le podrás quitar, ella ,por más que me duela admitirlo, ella tiene sentimientos sinceros por Kick y sé que en el fondo, él a ella , así que haya lo que haya pasado, se tienen el uno a otro y deben estar juntos ahora, no pudiste lograr arruinarle nada, tú eres la que se arruinó sola.

Se dirigió a su auto y se fue. Kelly se quedó paralizada tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Se quedó observando al vehículo mientras se alejaba por la carretera, y finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas mirando al suelo, y comenzó a llorar.

En la habitación de Kendall :P :

Se quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro por un largo tiempo hasta que Kendall habló.

– Hmmm, bueno...fue muy agradable ir contigo, me divertí , aunque no haya sido como pensábamos por el incidente...lo importante es que fui con esa persona especial no? – Kick se quedó frío al escuchar esas palabras, algo raro empezó a sentir en su estomago, se estaba perdiendo en la mirada de Kendall, se quedó mudo ,mirándola atontado.

Kendall espero suficiente tiempo y dio un pasó más hacia él ,puso una mano en su hombro ,Kick sonrió y lentamente se acercó a su rostro , quedaba poco espacio entre sus labios, pero Kendall puso un dedo en los de él y le susurró.

– Esta vez … yo te lo robo – Kick entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, Kendall puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y finalmente, lo besó.

Ambos cerraron los ojos...Muchos pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de Kick… Estaba siendo besado por su reciente "amiga", su ex enemiga de toda la vida, esa chica con la que tuvo más de mil discusiones sin sentido, esa chica con quien tuvo su primer beso, esa chica con quien se quedo pegado de manos todo un día, esa chica con la que paso tantos momentos divertidos, extraños, extremos... esa chica, esa hermosa chica lo estaba besando.

Kick , recuperándose un poco, decidió incorporarse y rodeó la cintura de Kendall acercándola aun más. Con la otra mano acarició lentamente sus cabellos, ella sonrió un poco en medio del beso y trató de profundizarlo apretándo su camisa y acercándolo más…Kendall estaba muy feliz en ese momento, tenia una explocion de emociones inexplicables por dentro... no quería que acabe nunca.

Kick estaba disfrutándolo, su corazón latia a mil por hora, estaba sintiendo el verdadero amor en una de sus mas hermosas expresiones…

Después de unos segundos más , Kendall rompió el beso lentamente y abrió sus ojos que brillaban de la felicidad para encontrarse con un Kick agitado y sonrojado que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados , ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas , ninguno se atrevia a decir una sola palabra, la luzde la luna que ingresaba por la ventana los iluminaba suavemente, ambos se limitaron a mantener una conversación con los ojos que solo ellos entendían…

– Bien, creo que ya me cobre por tu beso robado en el cine– susurró, Kick la miró con dulzura.

- ¿Solo fue por eso?¿Venganza?

–¿Dulce venganza no? – Kick sonrió y le acarició la cara con timidez, Kendall sonrió y le tomó la otra mano y lo guió hasta un sillón junto a la ventna donde ses sentaron. Kick se acomodó , estaban frente a frente sentados, Kendall dio un suspiro y empezó.

- Kick – Le cogió una mano- Se que todo este tiempo ha sido algo tenso por todo el "odio" que nos teníamos ... pero ahora no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que por fin olvidamos esas cosas y estamos empezando algo nuevo y ...

– Kendall- dijo Kick interrumpiéndola- Yo sé a qué quieres llegar – le sonrió- Aunque no lo creas, ya tengo todo claro, yo pensaba que era una tontería lo que estaba sintiendo pero … creo que en realidad no es eso, es , es otra cosa más fuerte, yo jamás me he sentido asi con nadie, esto es diferente y nuevo para mi.

Kick fue interrumpido por otro beso , uno más suave y que duró menos pero los dejó muy juntos .

– Kick...yo...yo te amo - dijo algo nerviosa, Kick sonrió

- Y yo a ti – Ambos sonrieron ,Kick se recostó más cerca a la ventana y miró hacia el cielo , Kendall puso su cabeza en su hombro , él la abrazó y ella se acomodó . No dijeron nada, se olvidaron de todo, solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo. Kendall cerró los ojos …alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Kick estaba con los ojos cerrados, medio dormido. Ella se limitó a sonreir y trato de hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron las horas, ambos estaban dormidos en el sofá. Kick despertó, eran las cuatro de la mañana aproximadamente, sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia en sus brazos a Kendall.

Se quedó mirándola un rato, pero luego reaccionó , debía volver a su casa. Entonces, la cargó delicadamente para que no se despierte y la llevó hasta su cama, ignoró que su abrigo se cayó mientras estaba transportándola. La cubrió con sus sábanas y la observó por unos momentos.

Tranquilidad y felicidad se reflejaba en su rostro. Sonrió para si mismo y le dio un beso en la frente. Fue con cuidado hacia la ventana y luego con la soga llegó hasta su habitación. Se recostó en su cama rápidamente y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana , una nueva etapa en su vida había iniciado, sonrió para sí mismo ,ahora todo iba a ser mejor, junto a ella.


	22. No es un capítulo

HOLA HOLA! Hace no sé cuánto tiempo que no subo la continuación ...y mis más sinceras disculpas :( mi tiempo en la escuela, ahora la universidad ha sido el mínimo para poder escribir algo, tengo problemas de concentración o no sé ._. pero bueno, ahora estoy algo más tranquila y creo que puedo decir que tengo más tiempo :) espero que alguien aun recuerde que existe esta historia :( ahora subiré cada viernes un capítulo, si falto un viernes me mandan a matar sí? ;)

Besos ~ 3


	23. Capítulo 22: Detalles

Holi, perdón la tardanza, me dejaron sin wifi xD Aquí va el capítulo , espero que les guste 3

Disclaimer : kick , kendal, gunther , el señor perkins son de sandro corsaro, romina es mia, sam es de una amiga que quiero mucho y le dedico el capi :D wi ya aquí va:

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22: Detalles<p>

Una mañana húmeda presentaba la tranquila ciudad de Mellowbrook, cielo nublado, llovizna suave, pequeños rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la joven que yacía dormida profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Su pequeña gata comenzó a ronronear y acariciarla con su peludo cuerpo, Kendall abrió con molesta los ojos y se sentó abrazando a Hansel.

-Oh Hansel buenos días muñeca - suspiró - estoy tan feliz, todo será tan distinto ahora, no puedo creer lo que pasó ayer y - una llamada interrumpió su discurso, era Sam que había llamado unas veinte veces sin exagerar, eran las diez de la mañana, le pareció muy extraño. Marcó el número y comenzó a timbrar, pero alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Kendall, ya es hora de desayunar, es muy tarde. - dijo suavemente su madre tras la puerta. Kendall bostezó y se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que aun llevaba el vestido, rápidamente se dirigió al armario y lo guardo con mucho cuidado al fondo de este para ocultarlo por un momento hasta que su padre salga de casa y pueda devolvérselo a su mamá.

Ya vestida se dirigió a su cama pero en el camino se topó con una chaqueta negra, al instante reconoció que era la de Kick. Sonrió embobada y fue hacia la ventana a buscar a su querido acróbata que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella, sus cortinas estaban cerradas, seguro estaba descansando después de toda la aventura que tuvieron la noche anterior. Suspiró manteniendo su sonrisa, que ahora tenía una razón, ahora era real. Todo había sucedido en menos de una semana, aunque en realidad estaba equivocada, durante todos esos años , dentro ellos hicieron crecer ese sentimiento que ahora los llenaba totalmente, quizás él no se había dado cuenta durante todo ese tiempo pero ella sí y sabía que algún día lo notaría. El baile, gracias a él pudieron romper esa barrera que los calificaba como enemigos, pudieron darse cuenta que en realidad había algo más allá que solo esa etiqueta. Ahora es tiempo de conocerse más y aprender a vivir la vida juntos. Quizás Kick no sabrá cómo desenvolverse en una relación pero ella lo ayudará , es natural cuando hay amor , todo fluye, es cosa de compromiso y amor por la otra persona, ella sabe que lo lograrán. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su padre.

-KENDALL?, abre la puerta. - Desesperada cerró las cortinas y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, la chaqueta aún estaba en el piso, con el pie lo metió debajo de la cama y fue corriendo a la puerta. Su papá la abrió y encontró a Kendall muy tensa mirándolo.- Buenos días hija, tienes que tomar desayuno , te llevaré a tu clase de ballet, y quiero hablar contigo luego , sí?.- Kendall mantenía un poco abierta la boca por lo que estaba oyendo.-

-E-Esta bien papá, ahora voy. - sonrió de costado, su padre le sonrió , se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta. Kendall sintió el sonido de la puerta como si la golpeará en el rostro. ¿HABLAR? , ¿Hablar de qué? , mamá le había contado?. No, no es posible, su mamá no es de romper promesas. Entonces, qué sería? , quizás nos mudaríamos lejos o ya no tiene trabajo y estamos en bancarrota. Tantos pensamientos inundaron a la pobre chica en esos momentos. Pero se hacía tarde, alistó sus cosas y bajó a la cocina.

Su madre había ido al super pero dejó el desayuno listo, dos huevos revueltos, café y jugo de naranja para ambos. Kendall se sentó con serenidad y esperó a que su padre comenzar a comer para que ella empiece. Ninguno emitía una sola palabra , masticaban en silencio. Hasta que su padre terminó , se limpió los labios con el pañuelo y continuó con su taza de café.

-Bien Kendall, lo siento mucho por lo de ayer .- Kendall casi se atora al escuchar eso y tosió un poco.- Hija, ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado.

-Sí.. sí, es que esta muy delicioso y creo que comí muy rápido.

- Ten cuidado querida. - ¿Querida?, hace cuánto no escuchaba eso de su padre, ¿Qué está pasando? - Bueno, esta mañana mientras dormías, nos visitó Reynaldo. - Esta vez Kendall sintió un escalofrío que se adueñó de su cuerpo, trató de mantener la compostura.

-Ah.. ah sí? - dijo con dificultad.

-Sí, y me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes. - ¿ES EN SERIO? , ¿tuvo el valor de venir a mi casa y decirle que me engañó con mi ex mejor amiga y trató de arruinarme el baile con ella?, Okey, lo último no, pero , ¿ES EN SERIO?.- Lo siento Kendall, pensé que era él indicado para ti, pero me explicó que tenían muchas diferencias y que no eras totalmente feliz... pensé que lo eras...lo siento hija. Te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz , pero también quiero lo mejor para ti, es complicado ... necesito que me entiendas hija, quiero mejorar nuestra relación. Es difícil estar lejos de casa, lejos de ti, del hogar, y por un tiempo me acostumbré a estar sin ello, y nos hice daño, mucho daño. ¿Crees que estamos a tiempo de cambiar eso hija?...- finalmente la miró a los ojos. Kendall estaba con las lágrimas a punto de brotar, siempre quiso que su padre se de cuenta de la situación que había creado por su ausencia, del terrible daño que le hizo , pero aun quedaba la esperanza de que eso pudiera cambiar, y la tenía frente a ella, una gran sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-Claro que sí papá. Es lo que siempre quise, te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Quiero que seamos una familia unida como antes papá.- las lágrimas ya estaban mojando toda su cara, se puso de pie y se acercó a él y se dieron un abrazo. Esos abrazos que se esperan desde siempre, ese calor único y especial, el sentimiento de sentirse amada y protegida por la persona que te dio la vida, o por la persona que viste crecer.

-Te amo hija.- sonrió.

Mientras tanto, los tres amigos se encontraban sentados sobre la Colina del Muerto, desde hace horas que Gunther y Romina secuestraron a Kick para tener todos los detalles sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre Kick y Kendall.

-Y bien, entonces...ES OFICIAL...-dijo emocionado Gunther lanzando las mini galletas que tenía en las manos. Kick sonrió, mirando hacia el cielo nublado, pero hermoso.

-Gunther nos dejaste sin almuerzo...- dijo Romina mirando con dolor a las galletitas en el suelo.

-Lo siento, les invito a comer en casa, les parece?- dijo animado.

-Me parece bien, tú qué opinas Kick? - dijo mientras le mandaba un golpe en el hombre a Kick que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.- Vaya, lo estamos perdiendo... OYE DESPIERTA!

- Perdón... sí vamos a tu casa Gunther , y no, no estoy perdido, solo me distraje un poco.

-Solo espero que no te 'distraigas' cuando estés bajando por la colina del muerto...- sonrió con ironía. Kick se sonrojó.

-Está bien, es que todo esto es nuevo para mi, entiendes? Me siento débil a veces... okey, nunca escucharon eso de mi.

-¿Débil?, Kick Buttowski tiene una debilidad ? - dijo Romina con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ella. Y me siento extraño, jamás me había sentido así, o quizás sí pero no me di cuenta, ahora es diferente y tengo que lidiar con eso.

-Oh Kick estás muy enamorado , descuida eso es lo de menos, ahora solo disfruta y sé feliz con ella, nada se interpondrá entre ustedes.- dijo Gunther con una sonrisa sincera.

-Su padre, supongo. Ese es el gran problema ahora.

- Es cuestión de tiempo, tranquilo . Por cierto, cuándo la vas a ver o qué harán ahora? - dijo Romina.

- No lo sé, puedo visitarla si se encuentra en su habitación, estamos frente a frente no?.

-Ehh despacio hombrecito, todo a su tiempo.- dijo Romina con una sonrisa pícara. Kick se sonrojó cual tomate, y sacudió la cabeza.

-De qué estas hablando?! Yo ..yo solo converso con ella y quizás vengamos aquí , o .. o no lo sé- explicó con incomodidad. Gunther moría de la risa, Romina sonreía al ver nervioso a su amigo, se puso de pie y tomó su skate.

-Ya tranquilo, vamos una carrera, el que llega último comerá las galletas que Gunther tiró al piso.- Kick sonrió de costado, se acomodó el casco , agarró a azul y se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, prepárate para comer el polvo.

-Literal.

-Sí.

-No lo creo.- finalmente dijo Romina y ambos se lanzaron . Gunther guardó las galletitas, no resistió, miró a todos lados y probó una. Obviamente sabían del asco, pero probó otra y otra,- ESPÉRENME- gritó cuando vio que sus amigos estaban casi llegando abajo.

Una vez en casa, después de dejar a Kendall en sus clases se dirigió a su estudio, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a hacer unas notas para una reunión que tendría pronto. Su lapicero se quedó sin tinta, lo lanzó al tacho. Buscó otro pero encontró a la pequeña gata de su hija jugando con uno de sus bolígrafos carísimos, trató de quitárselo pero se lo llevó fuera de la habitación. Frunció el ceño, y no tuvo otra opción que perseguir a la gata.

Se dirigió por el corredor, subió las escaleras, llegó a la habitación de Kendall e ingresó sin problemas , el señor Perkins irritado fue detrás de ella. Hansel quería jugar y comenzó a meterse al armario, debajo de un mueble y finalmente debajo de su cama.

-ES SUFICIENTE! - gritó enojado, se agachó y metió la mano, se encontró con una tela que le pareció un tanto extraña porque Kendall nunca deja su ropa por todos lados, lo sacó y se dio la gran sorpresa de que era un saco de hombre, de un traje, ¿Por qué tendría parte de un traje su hija? ... Si nunca fue al baile o...oh no.

-Esa niña tiene que darme serias explicaciones.- dijo finalmente.

* * *

><p>Okey, más tarde subiré otro capítulo porque no subí a tiempo este xd, espero que les guste D:<p> 


	24. Capítulo 23: Por ti

POR FIN ENCONTRÉ WIFI EN EL MÁS ALLÁ. Por cierto, alguien me asesinó por no publicar y pues... :D

Capitulo 23: Por ti

Kick ya estaba en casa, en su habitación exactamente observando por la ventana. La ventana del autobús se veía tan lejana desde ahí, por fin había culminado esa etapa que le hacia despertar temprano y le quitaba tiempo de sus acrobacias. Pero ahora todo sería como el quería. Y ahora tenía un motivo más, su querida ex enemiga. Se sentía bien y a la vez... sentía algo de vergüenza de si mismo por haber dejado salir su lado más sensible. Tenía miedo porque el no sabe nada sobre relaciones. ¿Y si hacía todo mal?¿Y si empeoraban las cosas?. Conocía muy bien a Kendall y eso le preocupaba. Pero las cosas que hacía sentir en su interior al estar junto a ella compensaba todo, estaba decidido de hacer esto y protegerla siempre. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua. Comenzaron a golpear la puerta, le extrañó un poco que sean golpes impacientes. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el señor Perkins sosteniendo su chaqueta que seguramente olvidó mientras dejaba a Kendall en su cama. Mantuvo la calma y se mostró relajado frente al hombre que le dedicaba una mirada intimidante. Kick abrió la boca para saludarlo pero fue interrumpido.

-Esto te pertenece, ¿cierto? - dijo secamente alzando la chaqueta.

-Pues no, no uso esas cosas señor Perkins - dijo mientras se recostaba en un lado de la puerta mostrando aburrimiento.

-Ayer hubo un baile y mi hija no tenía permiso de ir porque ha terminado con el único chico con el cual la puedo dejar salir. Esta mañana encontré esto en mi casa y estoy buscando a su dueño- Kick sabía que no le caía bien al padre de Kendall y no quería problemas.

-Lamento informarle que no soy el único chico que conoce su hija a parte de ... Reynaldo.

-Yo sé porqué te busqué a tí. Y te voy a dejar en claro que no quiero que mal encamines a mi hija. Tantos años de esfuerzo para que sea la mejor no se irán a la basura por andar con un chico, con todo respeto, sin metas realistas como usted - sentenció. Kick sonrió para si mismo.

-Bien, se le ofrece algo más señor Perkins? - alzó una ceja y le sonrió amigablemente.

-Te lo advierto, no te acerques a mi hija. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella. - dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa.

-Déjela ser feliz...- susurró mientras cerraba la puerta. Fue directo a su habitación y llamó a Gunther. Aunque fuera estúpido , en todo este tiempo no había conseguido el número del celular de Kendall. Necesitaba avisarle sobre lo que había pasado. Timbraba y timbraba, esto dejaba impaciente a Kick.

-Hola Kick, que pasó?- dijo casi gritando. Sonaba una música fuerte que no lograba distinguir.

-GUNTHER ¿Qué rayos haces? - gritó Kick. La bulla se detuvo y aclaró su garganta.

-Ejem, nada hermano, dime qué pasa - dijo nervioso.

-Cada día me preocupas más Gunther. Bueno, eh necesito que me ayudes, no tengo el celular de Kendall, ya sé que es estúpido pero ...

-Jaja ¿en serio?.

-Lo necesito urgente Gunther.

-Oh, espera, tengo el de Sam, puedes pedírselo a ella.

-Mándamelo por mensaje por favor.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué está pasando?

-Luego te explico, gracias Gunther.

-Está bien - Kick colgó e inmediatamente le llegó el mensaje y llamó.

-¿Hola? - dijo una voz dormilona.

-Hola Sam, soy Kick.

-¿Kick? ¿Qué pasó?

-Necesito ubicar a Kendall es urgente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Puedes decirme?

-No hasta que me digas lo que sucede.

-Arghh ¡bien! Su padre encontró mi abrigo en su habitación y me vino a buscar y le dije que no era mío y necesito decírselo para tener la misma versión!.

-Espera ¿qué hacías en su habitación?- dijo perturbada.

-¿Por qué todos piensan así? ¡Pues nada malo! Lo prometo. La lleve a su habitación y eso es todo.

-Um bueno, está en sus clases de ballet y el celular no lo puede tener hasta que termina así que tienes que ir.

-¿Dónde queda esa escuela de ballet?

-Tienes más tiempo que yo en Mellowbrook y no conoces tu ciudad. Ja. Está detrás de la biblioteca, aunque no sé si la conoces tampoco.

-Sí la conozco. -contestó a regañadientes.

-¿Ni un gracias?- dijo molesta.

-Pues sí , supongo.

- Bien, suerte.- Kick colgó y tomó a azul. Salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera de la cocina para que su padre de Kendall no lo vea. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y la rodeó hasta que encontró la dichosa escuela de ballet. Era grande, le parecía tan extraño no haberla visto antes. Ingresó por la puerta principal y se encontró con un jardín muy elegante, con una fuente en medio. Escuchaba música que venía por un pasadizo, pensó que serían las aulas y en una de ellas estaría Kendall. Decidió ir pero una mano lo jaló del brazo.

-¿A dónde cree que va?- dijo una anciana con lentes , le llegaba por debajo de los hombros Kick.

-Eh quería visitar amm las aulas.- la señora lo llevó a su escritorio arrastrándolo del brazo.

-Así que deseas estudiar en mi escuela.

-Eh , bueno solo quiero ver el entrenamiento, usted sabe, es bueno admirar el arte de vez en cuando.

-Vaya, qué bueno que aún hayan jóvenes que tengan interés en la expresión artística del cuerpo mediante la danza.

-S-si, claro que sí.

-Bien joven, haremos una prueba, necesitará usar esto - le enseñó un enterizo con mayas mientras se fijaba en su cuaderno - y luego irá a... ¿joven?, ¿a dónde se fue?.

Kick se encontraba escondido en una habitación de servicio, huyó al ver ese atuendo, pero sin querer se encontraba dentro. El problema era que si salía de ahí la señora o cualquiera lo atraparía. Habían colgados trajes de las personas que hacen la limpieza, pero solo eran de mujer.

-Ay sopas.

Kendall estaba terminando una rutina, se encontraba exhausta. Casi no la dejaban descansar, ella amaba bailar pero a veces abusaban del tiempo. Iban hacer limpieza de la pista de baile así que pudo sentarse un rato a tomar agua. Una señora de limpieza se acercaba a ella disimuladamente, andaba con la cabeza agachada y limpiaba mal, hasta que llegó a Kendall.

-Pst Kendall.

-¿Uh? - Kendall alzó la mirada y no lo podía creer. Era Kick. Miles de preguntas inundaron su mente, la principal. ¿POR QUÉ?. - ¿Q-qué haces aquí? - susurró para que el entrenador que estaba arreglando unas pistas dando la espalda no se dé cuenta.

-Ven al baño.- dijó susurrando y salió inmediatamente. Kendall estaba confundida, no sabía si había sido una ilusión por el cansancio pero pidió permiso para ir al baño un momento y fue.

-¿Hola? - sintió una mano que la jaló a uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta. Kendall confundida no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Escúchame Kendall, tu padre vino a preguntar si la chaqueta que dejé era mía y le dije que no, me dijo otras cosas pero estoy seguro que llegando a casa te va interrogar y no quiero que te haga problemas.

- Oh no Kick... ¿ahora qué?- comenzó a tensarse. Kick agarró sus manos y las entrelazó suavemente con las suyas.

-Tranquila, estaba pensando que podrías decirle que es de Reynaldo, en una de sus citas hacía frío y te prestó su chaqueta, yo hablaré con él. ¿Te parece?.

-Sí, es buena idea.- sonrió - muchas gracias Kick, por todo, hasta te disfrazaste de mujer por mi- dijo sonrojada riendo. Kick se sonrojó y la acercó hacía él.

-Quiero que estés bien.- Kendall se derretía por dentro. Jamás pensó que vería a un Kick tan atento y que haga tantas cosas por ella. Kick se sentía nervioso de hacer algo que la incomode a ella.

-Gracias Kick. Ahora cómo vas a salir de aquí sin que te descubran, tuviste suerte que el entrenador estaba distraído.- dijo mientras se alejó un poco.

- Felizmente hay ventanas grandes - sonrió de costado, lo cual le gustó a Kendall.- Bueno,quería pedirte tu número porque a pesar de todo aún no lo tengo.

-En serio? Dame tu celular te lo apuntaré.- Kick se lo entregó. La observó mientras escribía, se veía tan linda con el cabello recogido y tan delicada con ese vestido que traía encima. Se sentía nervioso de observarla tan detalladamente.

-Tu padre me advirtió sobre estar saliendo contigo, creo que sospecha algo aunque no sé porqué, pero tendremos que adecuarnos a la situación. Te parece si nos vemos hoy en la colina del muerto a eso de las cinco?

-Está bien , es hora de volver, me van a asesinar si no lo hago.

-No dejaría que lo hagan.

-Ja, ya basta Kick, muchos cumplidos en poco tiempo.

-Es en serio Kendall - sonrió.- Te quiero y te protegeré.

-Yo a ti , gracias por todo, nos vemos más tarde. - Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios lo cual dejó paralizado a Kick y se fue corriendo.

-Ay sopas, me estás volviendo loco Kendall - dijo para si mismo.

* * *

><p>:D bueno , pronto subiré otro, espero que les guste, bye bye besos 3<p> 


	25. Capítulo 24: Momentos

**Hola! Disculpen por la demora! Tiempo de examenes finales -_- Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad :D y que les guste este capi :D !**

**Hace tiempo no hago esto xD : **

**Disclaimer !**

**-Kick y los demás le pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro y disney**

**-Sam a LaReinaNightmare (DA)**

**-Romina, Step y Sebastián me pertenecen xd**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo 24: Momentos**

Kendall salió de la escuela a duras penas. En serio estaba cansada. Ahora tendría que enfrentar a su padre. Mentir. Una de las cosas que detestaba hacer. Recordó que se iba a encontrar con Kick en la tarde, así que debía pedirle a Sam que la cubriera. Eran las doce aproximadamente. Marcó el número mientras se sentaba en las escalerillas cerca del estacionamiento mientras esperaba a su papá.

- ¿Recién te acuerdas de tu amiga? ¿ES EN SERIO KENDALL? - dijo en un tono exageradamente dramático. Kendall rió.

-Perdóname Sam, tengo tanto que contarte y -

-Tu novio me llamó preguntando por ti.

-¿NOVIO? ¿ Que hizo qué ? ¿ Cómo sabes que ? ¿ Qué diablos?

-Tranquila o tendré que golpearte psicológicamente. Era demasiado obvio que iba a suceder algo, me llamó preguntando sobre tu ubicación y ... Kendall por qué estuvo en tu habitación anoche eh? - preguntó seriamente.

-Ay no pienses mal, no pasó nada malo, lo prometo.

-Son tal para cual - rió - me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué tanto hablaron?

- No mucho, por eso necesito detalles señorita. ¿Vendrás a almorzar?

- Gracias Sam, pero mamá está en casa y preparó algo especial y querrá que esté ahí. ¿Puedo ir después?

-Claro, no problemo. Muero de hambre iré a comer ahora mismo.

-Está bien, te hablo luego, papá llegó.- colgó inmediatamente. Caminó al auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto ocultando el nerviosismo con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola papá - dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Te fue bien en la clase? - dijo sin mirarla mientras salían del estacionamiento.

-Sí papá - sonrió. Tenía miedo que en cualquier momento pregunte sobre el problemita con Kick. - Papá esta tarde saldré con Sam.

-¿A dónde? . Tienes que estudiar.

-Ya terminaron las clases papá. Y Standford demorará en responder.

-Lo sé y me preocupa... no te relajes hija, no quiero que dejes todo lo que has logrado estos años por cualquier otra cosa que no valga la pena. - Kendall sabía a lo que se refería y aunque le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia por la forma en que veía a Kick se quedó en silenció y observó por la ventana. Ya estaban cerca a casa. Suspiró. La agobiaba pensar que su vida no fue planeada por ella. Siempre por él. Lo amaba, era su padre pero no sabía si él la quería como una hija o un negocio que tiene que producir dinero y dinero. ¿Sería que olvidaba que es humana y no todo en la vida era poder?, ¿será feliz así?... viajando siempre, estar lejos de su familia la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Eso era felicidad?. Pensar que de niña quería ser como él. Recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvieron en la mañana y lo que le dijo Kick sobre su amenaza. ¿Sería tan cruel de fingir con ella de esa manera y en realidad seguir siendo el mismo controlador de siempre?. Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando su padre salió del auto.

Se quedó sentada un rato ahí y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Mamá había preparado lasagna. Había salido así que fue a su habitación y buscó la chaqueta pero no la encontró. El vestido seguía oculto. Lo escondió mejor esta vez y le mando un mensaje de texto a Sam.-"Voy en quince minutos"- lanzó el celular y giró a la ventana. Su querido vecino aun tenia las cortinas cerradas. ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora? sonrío. Almorzó velozmente y salió de casa a buscar su bicicleta para ver a Sam.

* * *

><p>Kick por su lado se dirigía a casa de Reynaldo. Tendría que ser duro con él o se aprovecharía de la situación. Tocó la puerta y una voz robotizada pidió identificarse.<p>

-¿Pero qué?... Kick Buttowski - dijo fastidiado.

-Individuo indeseable . Eliminar. Eliminar - comenzó a repetir la voz.

-¿Qué mierda? - dijo mientras un arma gigante apuntaba hacia él. Saltó a los arbustos y una explosión se dio detrás de él. Reynaldo salió tranquilamente mientras una lucesita limpiaba su vereda. Kick se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió él para agarrarlo del cuello. -¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿ME QUIERES ASESINAR?.

-Bájame Buttowski - suplicó con miedo en sus ojos. Kick con mirada de odio lo bajó porque tenía que pedirle el favor pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba lo que le hizo a Kendall...trató de calmarse y concentrarse.- Necesito hacer unas modificaciones - dijo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

-Escúchame. No creas que te salvarás de otra paliza por hacerle daño a Kendall y por lo de ahora. Pero esto es más importante.

-Tienes toda mi atención - dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Si el padre de Kendall te pregunta sobre una chaqueta que encontró en su casa tienes que decir que era tuya, en una de tus citas con Kendall se la prestaste y olvidaste pedirla. Eso es todo - Reynaldo sonrió.

-Entonces ambos están juntos.

-¿Lo harás o no? - dijo Kick frunciendo el ceño. Reynaldo seguía sonriendo.

-Estoy consciente de lo que le hice a Kendall y sé que jamás me lo perdonará como yo no lo haré conmigo. Ella se merece toda la felicidad del mundo y si eres tú el que se la dará, está bien.- Kick no creía lo que escuchaba pero sabía lo engañoso que podía ser Reynaldo y lo volvió a arrinconar.

-¡¿Lo harás o no?! - dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Reynaldo suspiró.

-Sí Buttowski. No es necesario todo esto.- Kick se alejó bruscamente y se fue. Reynaldo lo observó alejarse, sonrió e ingresó a su casa.

* * *

><p>Kendall llegó a la casa de Sam, la cual la esperaba en su puerta mientras mecía su skate con un pie.<p>

-Hola Sam.- dijo Kendall sonriente.

- Bien, quiero que me cuentes todo porque esa sonrisa tiene un motivo con nombre y apellido.- Kendall rió suavemente.

- Pues, me acompañó a casa, como mi papá no tenía que enterarse me llevó a mi habitación y tuvimos que subir con una soga. Después caímos juntos en mi sofá y - Kendall hizo una pausa y se quedó recordando el momento.

-MUJER, continúa.-dijo impaciente.

- Perdona, es que en serio no puedo creer que haya sucedido.- rió suavemente y Sam alzó una ceja - Después se confesó conmigo y nos besamos. - se sonrojó.- se quedó conmigo un rato más y me dormí. No sé en qué momento se habrá ido pero olvidó su chaqueta y esa fue la causa de un problema que tenemos ahora.

-No me digas que tu papá lo encontró.

-Pues sí, y cree que es de Kick porque el mismo Reynaldo le dijo que ya no estoy con él.

-Ese bastardo...

-Lo sé, ahora tenemos que tener cuidado porque papá sospecha. Hoy quedamos en vernos y necesito que me cubras.

-No hay problemo. Iré por ahí a hacer unas cosas, tu papá no me encontrará.

-¿Unas cosas? ¿Me perdí de algo Sam? - dijo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con picardía.

-Ay por favor, no voy a caer como tú en las garras del romance.

-Yo no dije nada de romance.- sonrió aún más. Sam se sonrojó un poco y ocultó su nerviosismo mientras 7.- ¿y cómo te fue con Mouth?.

-Eh... nada, es el típico charlatán que quiere impresionar.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Sí claro. Se quedaron conversando todo el tiempo.- dijo Kendall riendo.

-Está bien. Es agradable y le gusta la música. Pensaba visitarlo hoy para poder hacer covers, sabe tocar el bajo , batería, y yo la guitarra así que se ve interesante.- Kendall seguía mirándola pícaramente.- Por Dios Kendall basta si no quieres que te golpee.- dijo alterada.

-Está bien. Entonces cuento contigo.

-Claro que sí.

-Gracias Sammy - la abrazó. Sam correspondió el abrazo mientras gritaba. -No me vuelvas a llamar así!- Kendall rió.

A las cuatro y cincuenta aproximadamente, Kendall y Sam estaban en su habitación. Kendall estaba cepillando su cabello y Sam afinando su guitarra.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Kendall mientras mandaba un mensaje a Kick que decía "Te veo en diez minutos - K ". Sam guardó la guitarra en su funda y la colgó en su espalda.

-Bien, hagamos esto.-sonrió. Ambas salieron y fueron hacia un parque que estaba lejos de la casa de Kendall fácilmente se accedía a la colina del muerto.

-Aquí nos separamos- dijo Sam- Ten cuidado al subir y suerte sí? - la abrazó.

-Gracias Sam, eres un amor. Te irá bien con Mouth.- sonrió y Sam frunció el ceño- Ya está bien, no molestaré más.- rió y se dirigió a la colina. Caminó y caminó mientras veía cómo todo se hacía más pequeño mientras subía. Recordó esa tarde que estuvo con Kick practicando skate y la noche que pasaron en un árbol mientras llovía. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Sus sentimientos estaban claros ahora y se sentía feliz que le correspondiera. Llegó a la cima y no encontró a nadie. Se asustó un poco al sentirse sola y trató de llamar a Kick pero la señal no entraba. Vio su reloj y eran cinco y cuarto. Su status de felicidad se fue al precipicio. ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿En serio?. Se sentó cerca al borde de la colina a observar su ciudad y soltó un suspiro. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Una mano en su hombro la hizo despertar inmediatamente.

-Kendall, ¿Qué haces sentada al borde? - dijo preocupado quitando un mechón de su cabello.

-Lo obvio, esperándote.- dijo molesta, aunque estaba sonrojada por la cercanía.

-Oh perdona - la abrazó - mamá quería que me quede a cuidar la casa y tuve que hacer unas cosas para que Brad me remplace. Kendall se acomodó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ocultó su rostro en su pecho haciendo un puchero. Kick bajó la mirada y buscó su ojos, estaban mirando hacia abajo. - Vamos Kendall, no te enfades.- La rubia alzó la mirada y por un segundo continuó con el puchero y luego sonrió y se abalanzó hacia el acróbata.- Eres muy tierna aún cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías? - susurró en su oído y Kendall se estremeció. Kick le tendió la mano para que se ponga de pie. Kendall se dio cuenta que había una pequeña canasta detrás de él. - ¿Y eso?

-Digamos que tendremos un día de campo, pero aquí. No soy bueno con estas cosas elegantes que te gustan pero espero que esté bien - dijo mientras extendía una manta. Kendall estaba encantada con todos los detalles que Kick hacía por ella. Le parecía lo más tierno cada vez que hacía algo. - Ven aquí.- Kendall se sentó a su lado y recibió un sandwich de queso y jamón. Kendall no dejaba de sonreír y Kick se percató de eso.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? - dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Por ti... Me encantas.- dijo acercándose a él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kick sintió su corazón descontrolarse como cada vez que la tenía tan cerca, la abrazó suavemente, Kendall rodeó su cuello y se sonrieron mirando los labios del otro.

-Tú a mi.- susurró. Juntaron sus frentes, sintieron la respiración del otro y se dieron un suave beso .-¿Quién pensaría que algún día estaríamos así de melosos?... Si lo hubiera pensado de niño estaría vomitando- rió un poco y Kendall lo miró ofendida. Kick se preocupó por lo que había dicho pero Kendall comenzó a reír y eso lo confundió más.

-Lo siento. Me gusta ver tus reacciones -dijo sonrojada y riendo. Kick ahora fingió estar ofendido pero solo logró que Kendall riera aún más. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y no podían desear algo más, lo tenían todo cuando estaban juntos.

- ¿Y tu padre te dijo algo?.

-No , la verdad fue muy cortante conmigo, estuve en casa de Sam gran parte del tiempo después del ballet. No sé qué hacer...nunca me va entender. Siento que cree que soy una marioneta y debo hacer lo que diga.

-No digas eso, ni pienses así, las cosas van a cambiar. No siempre vas a depender de él, tu destino es ser libre y feliz.- Kendall recostó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tendremos que vernos a escondidas.- bufó.

-Lo sé, será interesante - sonrió decidido. Kendall posó su mirada hacia él y suspiró.

-Gracias Kick...

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacer que esta espera por ti, valga la pena.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Sam llegó a la casa de Mouth y escuchó Forever and Always de Bulley for my valentine que provenía de la cochera. Le dio una timbrada al celular y rápidamente se abrieron las puertas. Habían dos muchachos que nunca había visto en su vida , uno se concentraba en la batería y el otro tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba. Mouth por su parte tenía el bajo colgado de su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sam.<p>

-Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo mientras los demás dejaron de tocar y la observaban con curiosidad.

-Qué mal que pienses así de mi - sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, señorita Sam, ellos son Sebastián y nuestro vocalista y guitarrista Step.- Ambos saludaron con la mano y sonriendo de lado. Sam solo sonrió forzosamente.

- ¿Y tienen una banda o algo así?- preguntó mientras paseaba por los instrumentos.

-Estamos en eso, necesitamos un guitarrista porque Step no es tan bueno con ella.- Mouth bufó. Sam sonrió y se paró frente a él.

- Y por eso me invitaste - alzó una ceja. Mouth se relajó y le sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente Sam.

-Bah , bueno me sé la que estaban tocando, intentémoslo.- se dio media vuelta, alistó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas , inmediatamente Rick le siguió el ritmo con la batería y así sucesivamente, se quedaron impresionados por la facilidad de Sam para sostener las melodías. Mouth no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era perfecta.

-Ya está oscureciendo Kick - dijo Kendall abriendo los ojos con habían quedado dormidos en la manta después de comer y conversar sobre muchas cosas durante horas.

-Cinco minutos más - dijo mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos. Kendall sonrió y se puso de pie. Kick la siguió y la abrazó por detrás. Frente a ellos había una vista hermosa, toda la ciudad de Mellowbrook alumbrada. Kick le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, esos deliciosos labios que fascinaban a Kendall le dejaron una hermosa sensación. Kick agarró la canasta y su mochila, caminaron hasta la parte trasera del parque. Kendall le mandó un mensaje a Sam para encontrarse.

-Estará aquí en cinco minutos - sonrió. Kick la observó a los ojos.

-Cuidate mucho y no hagas caso a tu padre si te dice algo malo , sí? - le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Te lo prometo, te quiero - se abrazaron por largos minutos, el sonido del silencio se adueñó del lugar, las luces de los faroles del parque se encendieron porque ya estaba oscuro. Kendall se separó al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

-Lamento interrumpir su ... momento- dijo Sam recostándose en una baranda.

-Descuida - dijo Kendall avergonzada.

-Hola Sam - dijo Kick . Sam asintió con la cabeza como modo de saludo.

-Bien, nos vemos Kick - sonrió y se fue con Sam , Kick se encamino por la dirección opuesta. Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente y en silencio, Kendall estaba preocupada porque Sam a pesar de no hablar mucho, nunca había estado indiferente a ella por tanto rato.

-¿Estás bien Sam?- dijo deteniéndose a pocos metros de su casa. Sam parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y despertó bruscamente.

-Sí claro, ¿cómo te fue en la cita?- sonrió.

-Algo no va bien contigo, o ¿algo pasó con Mouth?- cuestionó con preocupación.

-No empieces Kendall, ya te dije que no quiero nada con él , es simplemente un chico más.

-Entonces,¿por qué estás a la defensiva? - sonrió Kendall.

-Bien, bien, te contaré. Acaba de meterme a su banda que está iniciando y estoy algo emocionada porque no conocía gente que le guste lo mismo que a mi en esta ciudad.

-¿Solo eso?

-KENDALL YA TE DIJE QUE -

-Está bien está bien, perdona - rió Kendall- necesitas relajarte y tocar con ellos te ayudará.-

-Bah, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, mencionaron un concurso fuera de la ciudad para fin de año, así que tendremos que ensayar mucho.

-Wow, eso suena bien.

-Lo sé... bueno, no me has contado nada sobre Kick.

-Qué puedo decir...fue perfecto.- suspiró.

-Espero nunca estar en ese estado, te ves patética.- dijo riendo.

-Ay Sam no seas cruel, no es como crees.

-Créeme que sí .- bajó la mirada. Kendall solo suspiró y le dio un abrazo.

-Nos vemos mañana , ten cuidado.- Sam asintió y se fue patinando en su skate.

Kendall se dirigió a casa, eran las ocho aproximadamente, esperaba que su padre no la interrogue sobre cada minuto de esas horas de ausencia. Se dio con la sorpresa de no encontrar a nadie en casa. Se dirigió a su habitación y encontró una nota en la puerta como la vez pasada. Decía que llame inmediatamente a su madre. Kendall con el corazón saliéndose de su cuerpo marcó el número y esperó nerviosa a que contestara.

-Kendall, ¡cariño!

-Mamá , ¿qué sucede?, ¿dónde están?

-Amor, tu padre y yo estamos en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué qué?

-Sucedió un problema demasiado delicado en la empresa, tenemos que estar presentes en las reuniones, ahora estamos yendo a Nueva York a la sede principal para organizarnos, iremos al extranjero también.

-Pero navidad es la próxima semana, estarán aquí ¿verdad?

- Perdónanos Kendall, sé que siempre estamos juntos pero este caso es demasiado riesgoso, podemos perder todo... quedar en bancarrota, esperamos que comprendas amor, son solo tres semanas o menos, depende de lo que pase en cada reunión.

-...

-Kendall ¿estás ahí?

-...

-Perdónanos hija, tratamos de comunicarnos contigo, pero tu teléfono no recibía llamadas, llamé a los padres de tu amiga Samanta y nos dijeron que estaban en el cine, teníamos que partir en ese instante, no podíamos demorar. Les contamos lo sucedido y están de acuerdo de que pases la navidad junto a ellos. Te lo vamos a compensar querida.

-...

-¿Kendall? Responde por favor

- Tengan un buen viaje. Los quiero.- colgó y apagó el teléfono. Sentía un frío intenso recorrer su cuerpo, su mirada fija en un punto vacío de la pared. El dolor se adueñó de su corazón , de su mente, no podía creerlo.

* * *

><p>Bien, Kendall ha sufrido demasiado y ahora una dosis más .-. ¡Mátenme! Aunque ya estoy muerta jajaja ... Espero que les haya agradado, faltan unos siete capítulos o menos para terminar este fanfic que se me ha alargado tanto ;n; amo sus reviews, muchas gracias por el apoyo, son la energía que necesito para seguir con la historia ! Gracias gracias gracias gracias ! Pasen un feliz año :D y nos leemos en unos días !<p> 


	26. Capítulo 25 : Te necesitaba

*Ese momento en que estás subiendo un capítulo y salvajemente se va el internet, me ha pasado, me pasa casi siempre*

EJEM.!

Hola ! Muchas muchas muuuchas gracias por sus reviews ! Disculpen la demora, siempre ando haciendo cambios y más cambios en los capítulos xD que me hago un mundo para poder publicar el siguiente jeje, un abrazo a todos :D Este capi va dedicado a Denisse :D gracias por tu apoyo y espero tu fanfic con ansias n.n . Espero que les guste este capi, tiene un poco de drama y humor xD se viene mucho Kindall wujuu xD ,no sé hacer buenas introducciones así que vamos con el capítulo xD

**Disclaimer !**

**-Kick y los demás le pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro y disney**

**-Sam a LaReinaNightmare (DA)**

**-Romina, Kelly, Step y Sebastián me pertenecen xd**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25: Te necesitaba<p>

El insistente timbre de su teléfono lo obligó a despertar, no pudo contestar a tiempo, era Gunther que llamaba por tercera vez. Se fijó en la hora, 9:30 de la mañana, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la ducha.

Un rato después, con ropa limpia y los ánimos ligeramente encendidos buscó a su patineta, pero antes de salir se fijó por la ventana a la casa vecina, seguía con las ventanas y cortinas cerradas, era tan extraño que Kendall no haya despertado, conociéndola ya debería estar en la biblioteca o con su amiga Sam. Agarró el teléfono y marcó su número. Apagado. Qué extraño... a lo mejor se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo un libro y aún seguía dormida y el teléfono se descargó. Cogió sus llaves y salió en dirección a casa de Gunther.

Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba Gunther y Romina armando lo que podrían ser las alas de una avioneta pequeña, además de una rampa gigante. Sí, eran parte de la acrobacia del día, estaban hace dos horas esperando a Kick, últimamente andaba más distraído que lo usual, y tenía un motivo, el cual conocemos muy bien. Finalmente apareció el acróbata montado en Azul.

-¡KICK! - dijo Gunther alzando una mano en modo de saludo.- ¿Por qué no contestabas? Estábamos preocupados.

Romina le dedicó una mirada de rencor a Kick, a lo cual él sonrió.

-Lo siento chicos, en especial a ti Romi - dijo acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros, Romina se alejó rápidamente.

-¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡argh! sabes que no suelo madrugar y estuve aquí a las siete de la mañana y todo para que no aparezca el gran señorito acróbata a la hora indicada y ,¡¿crees que con un abrazo todo se arreglará?! - dijo alterada, Kick comenzó a reír, y en seguida Gunther - ¿Qué les parece tan gracioso, EH?

-Relájate, solo fueron unas horas.- dijo Kick cruzando los brazos.

-¿SOLO UNAS HORAS? HORAS DE MI VALIOSO SUEÑO.

-Creo que si no toma una siesta ahora va explotar - dijo Gunther asustado.

-BUENA OBSERVACIÓN GUNTHER , ahora si me permiten - dijo antes de caer en el pasto rendida por el cansancio.

-Creo que las mujeres me odian - suspiró.

-No Kick, solo las haces irritar. - Kick soltó un bufido - Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kendall?

-En su casa , durmiendo - dijo con tranquilidad, Gunther lo miró confundido.

-Pensé que Kendall no era tan dormilona.

-S-si yo también.- dijo pensativo.

-¿Estás seguro que está bien, Kick?

-Claro que sí Gunther, ayer se regresó con Sam a su casa, después de esto la visitaré - sonrió de lado.- Bien, si me permites, tengo algo asombroso por hacer.- Gunther se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Kick subió a la cima de la rampa con las alas de avioneta hecha por sus amigos. Su plan era lanzarse desde la rampa ubicada en el patio de la casa de Gunther con ayuda de unos patines, "volar" hasta la colina del muerto donde aterrizaría y finalmente bajar por ella, logrando terminar con su icónica pose.

Gunther se dirigió a la colina del muerto para poder filmar el momento. Mientras iba, Kick se encontraba en la cima de la rampa, podía ver todo Mellowbrok desde ahí. Sintió la brisa chocar contra su cara, le fascinaba sentir esa adrenalina recorrer por su cuerpo cada vez que hacía sus acrobacias.

Estaba tratando de concentrarse, fijándose en su objetivo, la colina, pero recordó la tarde del día anterior.- Kendall…- susurró. Era tan extraño que no le haya mandado un mensaje y que el teléfono esté apagado. Sacó su celular y le dio una timbrada, seguía apagado.- Soy un tonto, debí visitarla , algo anda mal- pensó, pero la timbrada de Gunther avisando que ya era hora hizo que reaccione y se enfoque en lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no sería lo mismo, la preocupación lo estaba matando. Suspiró y se lanzó. Trató de mantener el equilibrio y la vista fija en el objetivo. Logró caer con éxito en la cima de la colina, pero sintió algo en el estómago mientras bajaba y esquivaba los obstáculos.

-¡KICK! - gritó Gunther mientras corría a ver a su amigo, no logró esquivar una roca y ahora rodaba cuesta abajo.

* * *

><p>Sam se encontraba afinando su guitarra, pero fue interrumpida por el celular.<p>

-¿Hola?

-¿Sabes algo de Kendall?

-¿Quién habla?

-Es urgente, habla Romina.

-Ah…está en casa, no me he comunicado con ella desde ayer.

-Ok…gracias.- colgó.

-Qué extraño…- se dirigió a la puerta y encontró a su madre quien estaba a punto de tocar.

-Sam, ¿a dónde vas?

-A ver a Kendall ma, por cierto, ¿me ibas a decir algo?

-Venía a conversar contigo un segundo, y es sobre Kendall.

-Okey, soy todo oídos.

-Sus padres se fueron ayer mientras ustedes estaban en el cine, me dijeron que en tres semanas regresarán y que estemos al cuidado de Kendall para que no se sienta sola.

-Y recién me dices esto que es tan importante.- dijo molesta.

-Ayer llegaste a dormir y recién te levantas- Sam suspiró, dejó la guitarra a un lado.

Tengo que verla, gracias ma.- dijo cerrando la puerta. - Diablos…¿por qué me me llamaron preguntando por Kendall?...

* * *

><p>-¡Kick! ¿qué rayos te pasó? - una desesperada Romina esperaba en la vereda de la casa de Gunther.<p>

-Solo dime si Sam sabe algo de ella - sentenció Kick , quien venía caminando con dificultad.

-No la verdad no, pero espera, estás herido no puedes seguir caminando.- dijo señalando sus rodillas.

-Son solo rasguños, fue la preocupación que me ganó, soy un tonto - gruñó.- quédense aquí por si los necesito, iré a ver a Kendall.- subió en Azul aunque sentía dolor, el cual era soportable a diferencia de la incertidumbre que reinaba en su mente. Llegó a casa y subió inmediatamente a su habitación, aún seguía todo cerrado en la casa de Kendall. Tomó valor y lanzó una soga, cayó en el lugar exacto. Cruzó la distancia entre ambos y finalmente llegó a su destino. Con un truco logró abrir la ventana.

Sus ojos se centraron en la rubia que se encontraba dormida en su cama ocultando su cabeza bajo las sábanas. Algunas cosas se encontraban regadas en el piso, entre ellas y cerca a su cama unas envolturas vacías de pastillas.

-Kendall…¿Kendall? - dijo mientras con delicadeza quitaba los cabellos de su rostro. - Kendall despierta, por favor - dijo susurrando y con la mente ardiendo, pensando en lo peor. La rubia arrugó los ojos y abrió la boca para soltar un leve gemido. Kick sintió su corazón a punto de salir. Abrió lentamente los ojos con notable fastidio, además los tenía hinchados - Kendall…oh gracias ...

-Kick… - dijo susurrando, para luego abrazar con una fuerza increíble al acróbata y comenzar a llorar contra su pecho como una pequeña niña. Kick desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando correspondió el abrazo, sentía la necesidad de Kendall de tenerlo cerca y la de protegerla no solo ahora, sino siempre. Nunca había visto a Kendall en ese estado, tan débil, siempre fue una chica decidida y fuerte. ¿Qué te hicieron? , pensó. Se quedaron por varios minutos así, abrazados, mientras ella lloraba y el sentía que se le partía el corazón, necesitaba saber lo que le estaba pasando. Finalmente Kendall cesó de sollozar pero no soltó al acróbata, se quedo respirando pesadamente en su cuello. Kick acarició su cabeza.

-Kendall…- dijo susurrando - estoy aquí.

La rubia se separó suavemente. Kick notó que su piel estaba pálida, su mirada cansada y perdida hasta que se encontró con la suya. Estaba impaciente por una respuesta, escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta de Kendall, y recordó que sus padres podían ingresar en cualquier momento. Kendall se percató de la reacción de Kick y antes de que dijera algo le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No están Kick - dijo secamente. Esta manera de responder aturdió un poco al acróbata. La puerta se abrió levemente y su pequeña gata ingresó para dirigirse a su camita que estaba cerca a la de Kendall.

- Kendall…dime ¿qué está pasando? - una lágrima amarga rodó por las mejillas de la rubia. Y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me siento estúpida … pensé que iban a cambiar…pero aquí estoy. Sola. Se fueron, me dejaron sola como siempre, por su maldito trabajo, su maldita empresa… puedes creer que fui tan tonta de creer en las promesas de mi padre, que iba a estar más tiempo conmigo?, y…y mi madre….la única que sabe todo lo que siento, ella…ella también se fue con él…- sollozó - quizás crees que estoy exagerando, porque siempre me dejan sola, pero esta vez no estarán conmigo en un día especial como navidad, y me duele como no tienes idea…- las lágrimas caían y caían, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban apagados. Kick nunca imaginó verla así, nunca pensó que todo ese dolor llevaba dentro y jamás lo hizo notar. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un suave beso mientras le secaba las lágrima delicadamente. Kendall sonrió en medio del beso.- No sé qué haría sin ti…- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Ya no llores Kendall… yo estaré contigo. Tus padres están cometiendo un error y espero que no sea tarde cuando se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo, lo que te están haciendo…- Kendall asintió mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. - Dime, ¿has comido algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Pues…acabo de despertar - sonrió desganada.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-¿Sabes cocinar? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Neh…pero puedo intentar - sonrió de lado mientras se acomodaba para pararse, sin querer pisó las envolturas de pastillas.- ¿Qué son estas? - frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que ya no las usaría…sirven para relajarme y hacerme dormir profundamente…olvidarme de todo- dijo algo triste, desvió la mirada hacia las rodillas del acróbata -¡Oh por Dios!¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

-No es nada… solo unos rasguños -dijo con tranquilidad. Kendall, incrédula , saltó de la cama y se dirigió a su baño, regresó con algodón y una botella de alcohol, Kick abrió los ojos como plato al ver el líquido embotellado - Eh…no te preocupes por eso Kendall…se curará solo.

-¿Estás loco?, se puede infectar y va ser mucho peor -dijo mientras echaba un poco del líquido en un algodón.

-En serio Kendall… no es necesario - haciendo caso omiso, la rubia se arrodilló para poder aplicar el alcohol en las heridas, Kick salto para atrás.- Que no es necesario.

-Que sí lo es, ahora siéntate - ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que no ! - dijo mientras retrocedía más.

-¡Que sí ! - se puso de pie y se acercó a Kick.

-¡Que no ! - dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared. Kendall sonrió y en un segundo puso el algodón en su rodilla

-Que sí - pronunció victoriosa. Kick dio el grito de su vida.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba llegando a la puerta de los Perkins cuando oyó el gran grito de Kick acompañado por otro.<p>

-Pero, ¡¿qué carajos está ocurriendo aquí ?! - susurró con cara de horror.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué hiciste eso ? -se quejó mientras daba aire con sus manos a las heridas para calmar el ardor.<p>

-No sabía que gritabas como nena - rió Kendall mientras traía agua oxigenada.

-¿A quién rayos le gusta que le echen alcohol en las heridas recién hechas ?- gruñó y cruzó los brazos - Y no grito como nena - Observó que Kendall estaba preparando otros algodones - ¿Estás loca?, ¿otra vez?.

-Tranquilo…esto te refrescará, confía en mi - le guiñó el ojo. Al aplicar el líquido Kick efectivamente se sintió más fresco y suspiró. Kendall terminó de limpiar la herida y colocó unas curitas.

-Y listo - dijo sonriente - Siempre quise hacer esto .

-¿Hacerme gritar?

-No tonto, ayudarte cuando resultas herido por tus locas acrobacias- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Kick iba decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa. - será mejor que vaya. - se levantó y salió de la habitación velozmente. Kick sentía un ligero cosquilleo en las rodillas, pero era lo de menos, Kendall estaba mejor y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

><p>-Samy - sonrió al verla. Sam al observar que seguía en piyama con los cabellos desarreglados y con sus ojos hinchados sabía que no estaba bien, la abrazó fuertemente. Kendall se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió , es más, necesitaba sus abrazos. Sam desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras donde un joven acróbata que conocía muy bien estaba observándolas.<p>

-¿Qué hace él aquí? - dijo confundida rompiendo el abrazo. Kendall volteó a ver a Kick congelado en la escalera y sonrió.

-Oh, no pienses mal…vino a verme hace poco.

-Cuidado eh - entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos - bueno, si estás con él, entonces vendré luego sí?

-No Sam quédate no hay problema.

-Ya sabes qué dicen , tres son multitud, solo ten cuidado y avísame cualquier cosa - entrecerró los ojos de nuevo observando a Kick, se dio vuelta y salió montando su skate. Kendall rió un poco y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Kick terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Es algo sobreprotectora conmigo - se encogió de hombros .- Comamos algo - se dirigió a la cocina y Kick la siguió.

-Creo que haré pancakes, ¿te gustan?- se colocó un mandil blanco, se veía graciosa teniendo en cuenta que llevaba su piyama. Kick sonrió al verla así, tan tierna y elegante aunque tenga estampado de gatitos en los pantalones. - ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? - dijo mientras movía una mano en su cara.

-Sep, claro me encantan. - reaccionó y puso una sonrisa nerviosa. Kendall sonrió ante el comportamiento extraño del castaño. Terminó de preparar los pancakes y por mientras Kick sacó platos, cubiertos , jugo de naranja y ayudó a limpiar. Kendall estaba sorprendida por lo servicial que podía ser el acróbata.

-Vaya, te estás esforzando.- Kick sonrió de lado. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? - preguntó Kick mientras echaba miel a sus pancakes. A Kendall se le iluminaron los ojos, tenía algo en mente.

* * *

><p>Sam se encontraba en su habitación recostada en la cama tocando With me de sum 41 con la guitarra acústica, el sol se había ocultado y comenzaba a hacer frío. Dejó la guitarra a un costado y trató de cerrar los ojos para poder descansar, pensar un poco sobre lo que haría con su vida. Amaba el arte en todas sus expresiones, amaba la música, amaba montar en skate, todo estaba bien por ahora pero nada dura para siempre. Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando recibió un mensaje.<p>

-_¿Quieres ir a almorzar?- _ ofreció su nuevo compañero de banda, Mouth. Era muy agradable y con gustos similares a ella, se sentía cómoda hablando con él. No quería que pase algo más, no quería estar en la situación de Kendall, pero un almuerzo no haría daño.

-_Claro.- _envió y se sentó en la cama con la mirada fija en el teléfono.

-_Te estoy esperando en la puerta __.- _levantó una ceja sorprendida, ¿estaba aquí?. Demonios. No te pongas nerviosa. ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?. Maldición.

Se puso un suéter gris largo sobre sus pantalones negros y unas botas negras. Antes de abrir la puerta se fijó en el espejo, sus cabellos alborotados la hacían ver como si hubiera estado en cama todo el bendito día. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos hago pensando en cómo me veo?. Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y abrió la puerta tranquilamente, efectivamente estaba Mouth sonriente esperándola.

-Vaya, no estabas mintiendo - cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos con una leve sonrisa.

-¿No confías en mi? - reprochó fingiendo estar ofendido. Sam le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Mouth se cogió la zona afectada y puso una mueca de dolor.

-Recién te estoy conociendo - sonrió. - ¿A dónde iremos?.

-¿Unas pizzas?

-Vaya, prestabas atención cuando te hablé de mis obsesiones.

-Claro, ambos amamos la pizza.- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia una motocicleta negra con rayos plateados como adorno. Sam se sorprendió por el vehículo, siempre quiso subir a una de ellas. -¿Subes?

-Claro - dijo decidida, Mouth le entregó un casco, se lo puso y se sentó detrás de él. Lo tenía muy cerca, tendría que abrazarlo todo el camino. _No te pongas nerviosa_, pensó. _Es solo un chico, tú no eres así Sam_, suspiró. Mouth encendió el motor, la gran emoción que recorría por su cuerpo hizo que esos pensamientos se esfumaran.

-¿Lista?

* * *

><p>- Ya no estoy segura de esto Kick - una asustada Kendall abrazaba al acróbata con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba la bajada de la colina del muerto. Kick suspiró y bajó la cabeza.<p>

-Kendall…pero si tú me pediste que hagamos esto…- volteó a mirarla. El deseo de Kendall era hacer una acrobacia juntos pero con toda seguridad de no salir lastimados, algo difícil para Kick puesto que amaba el peligro, pero por ella lo haría. Estaban al borde de la colina del muerto en un carrito donde entraban los dos, Kendall traía un casco y rodilleras, obviamente tenían cinturones de seguridad o la rubia ni loca hubiera subido. Kendall respiró hondo y lo observó a los ojos.

-Lo siento , recuerdo lo que pasó esa vez …pero ahora será diferente - sonrió - hagámoslo.- Kick sonrió de lado y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bien, aquí vamos. CHIMICHANGA.! - gritó haciendo su símbolo con la mano mientras bajaban a toda velocidad esquivando los obstáculos. La brisa que choca contra su rostro, la adrenalina recorriendo por todo su cuerpo le fascinaba a Kick, hacía que se sintiera capaz de todo. Aterrizaron perfectamente. El castaño dio un largo suspiro de satisfacción, sintió unos bracitos alrededor de su espalda , sonrió por la calidez que le brindaban.

-Kendall, ¿Estás bien?.

-¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO! - gritó con los dos brazos hacia arriba, comenzó a reír mientras le daba un abrazo, Kick también rió por la repentina reacción de la rubia.

-Ya no son "locas , estúpidas e inmaduras " acrobacias como siempre dices? - cuestionó cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja mientras la miraba desafiante.

-Locas, lo son. Estúpidas, a veces. Inmaduras, puede que ya no tanto.- enumeró con los dedos.- Pero no te puedo negar que al comienzo fue muy aterrador pero luego comencé a experimentar una sensación extraña, un cosquilleo en el estómago, fue mejor de lo que imaginé - pasó una mano sobre su frente y suspiró. - Gracias por hacer esto para mi - lo miró a los ojos un momento y le dio un suave beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. A Kick le tomó por sorpresa, pero era muy agradable sentirla tan cerca, puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

Se separaron lentamente, Kendall estaba muy sonrojada, Kick comenzó a reír por lo tierna que se veía.

-No te rías .- dijo tapándose la cara.

-Estás más roja que un tomate, no puedo evitarlo. - Kendall le quitó el casco en un movimiento rápido y salió corriendo.- Oh no, eso no! - gritó Kick y comenzó a perseguirla. Kendall llevaba cierta ventaja, pero Kick era más veloz, la rubia dobló hacia los arbustos y se escondió en uno de ellos. El acróbata había visto eso pero fingió que no y comenzó a buscarla por los árboles y finalmente se acercó a los arbustos. Kendall salió con cuidado y antes de que pueda escapar Kick la atrapó por la cintura.

-Noooooooo - se quejó la rubia. Kick le quitó el casco y se lo colocó rápidamente dejando unos pequeños mechones de cabello sobresalir, lo cual lo hacía ver más atractivo, sonrió triunfante. Kendall hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ya te dije que cuando te enojas se te ve muy tierna? - rodeó la espalda de Kendall.

-¿Ya te dije que no soy nada tierna cuando estoy realmente enojada?- dijo sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Ya lo he vivido en el pasado. - alzó una ceja y sonrieron al recordar esos días. Kick sintió un dolor en el estómago - ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Vamos - entrelazó su brazo con el de Kick y caminaron hasta la ciudad. Comenzaba a hacer más frío. La época navideña se hacía presente en las calles de Mellowbrook, adornos y más adornos en las ventanas de los negocios, árboles decorados en las veredas. Esto entristeció un poco a Kendall ya que recordó lo de sus padres. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kick. Ya estaban cerca a la pizzería, pero divisó de lejos a Sam junto a - ¿Mouth? - se sorprendió Kick.

-Vaya, por fin mi querida Sam está teniendo una cita.

-¿Cita? - se horrorizó el castaño - ¿está saliendo con Mouth? - preguntó algo serio. Kendall lo miró a los ojos preocupada.

-S-sí, supongo. Ahora están en una banda juntos y se están llevando bien…¿Hay algún problema?.

-Conoces a Mouth al igual que yo, no podemos confiar en él.

-Oh vamos Kick, las personas cambian cuando crecen, ya habrá madurado.

-No cambia este tipo de personas… él siempre ha sido convenido y traicionero.

-Vamos Kick, solo están comiendo juntos…. Sam no es una tonta, no estaría con alguien así de malo, según lo que me ha contado es un chico totalmente diferente a lo que era antes. Además, me parece tierno que salga con alguien, sea como amigos o no .- dijo tranquilamente. Kick se dio vuelta rápidamente y se quedó observando a la calle vacía, Kendall volteó a buscar lo que Kick andaba mirando y no encontró nada. - ¿Qué sucede?.

-Siento que nos están siguiendo.

* * *

><p>Lalalala suspeeenso ! XD , en primer lugar no sé si la acrobacia que hizo Kick tenía sentido alguno xD jeje , bueno, subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo, no pensé que iba a demorar tanto en editarlo cuando ya estaba subido a ff (2 horas) , el tiempo pasa tan rápido... D: , well well, dejen reviews o los llevo conmigo al más alla :C ! 3<p> 


End file.
